Protected
by SilentStar-009
Summary: Nothing is ever normal in the life of the Scouts. School, homework...a girl appearing from the future to take the crystal...your son becoming a spy... just everyday things for Sailor Moon. Sequel to 'on my own for now'
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Crystal Tokyo_

Sixteen year-old Caleb strolled silently in the palace gardens, taking in the view of the newly spouted flowers. With the moonlight casting its silver glow onto the crystal palace, the gardens almost seemed unreal. He looked up into the night sky, his eyes riveted to the dark spot in space. His parents had told him of the threat that Nemesis provoked. He sighed and shook his head. Not all the people on Nemesis were bad, he thought stubbornly.

"Sapphire." There was a low voice behind him. With out looking around he spoke.

"It's about time Diamond. You had me waiting out here forever." Caleb replied.

"Sorry, but you know how Wiseman is." Unfortunately, Caleb knew how Wiseman was. There was something about that cloaked man that made him uneasy. "I wish we had flowers like this on Nemesis." Diamond spoke up a bit wistfully coming up to the side of him. Caleb looked at his childhood friend. Ever since he had stumbled upon Diamond ten years ago snooping around the palace gardens, they had been meeting secretly. Diamond was different from the rest of the people on Nemesis, he was a dreamer. But he was caught between a rock and a hard place, torn between his duty to his people and his yearn for acceptance with the people of Earth.

"Do you want me to dig up a rose bush so you can plant it on your planet?" Caleb asked, caressing a healthy petal. His dad loved roses. They were his trademark. Diamond looked from the flowers back to Caleb. His light blue- purplish eyes hardened a little.

"If I did, then Wiseman would know I was here." He said and sat down on a white marble bench. There was silence between the boys, but Caleb needed so information from him so he broke it with a sigh.

"Is it true that you're going to start a war with us?" That was the reason Caleb wanted to talk to his friend. Diamond stood up and turned away from him. Caleb saw the tension in his posture and his dread grew ten fold.

"You knew this day would come soon Sapphire. I tried to hold back Wiseman's demands, but he has rallied so many people to fight with him I was unable to stop it." He said softly.

He shook his head, unwilling to believe it. "Can't you do something? You're the Prince of Nemesis after all. Can't you order it be stopped?" Being friends with Earth's biggest foe wasn't something Caleb could help In fact, if his parents ever found out he would be dead. He had thought that if he talked to him, this whole war would be avoided. He thought wrong.

"It's not that simple. You should know Sapphire. A prince can only do so much." Diamond turned back to him, his platinum hair brushing the side of his face. His eyes held pain, but determination. "This planet will pay for what they did to us." He said icily. "Fair warning Sapphire. We will go through great lengths to take over Crystal Tokyo." He paused. "Why don't you join me? We could do great things and the people of Nemesis and Earth will be united."

Caleb stood as well. "You know I can't. I'm Prince of Earth and the Moon. I won't turn my back on my people."

"Then you know how I feel Sapphire." Diamond said and began walking away. Tinkling laughter caught his attention and Caleb saw Diamond look up. He looked up as well and saw his mother and father kissing on the balcony. His mother's flowing white nightgown caught a breeze and floated around his fathers legs. "She's so beautiful." Diamond said. His eyes locked onto the sight. Caleb felt a little embarrassed that his parents were doing this in front of them. Ever since Diamond saw his mother, he developed a full blown crush on her. "Your father is so lucky." Diamond said, his eyes going dark with something Caleb didn't care to see.

"I guess." Caleb muttered and turned away when they began undressing each other. Jeeze, don't they know people could see them? "And would you quit looking. She's my mother after all, and you're making me uncomfortable." Diamond laughed behind him.

"I will have her one day." He said smugly. Caleb glanced sharply up. Didn't Diamond know that _nothing_ could tear those two up?

"You will never have her. She and my father can never be separated. It was destined in the stars." His voiced iced over in protectivness.

Diamond's eyes iced over once more and Caleb narrowed his own eyes. "Destinies can be altered. She will be mine when all of this is through, make no mistake Sapphire." For a moment, Caleb was a little frightened by Diamond's promise and he didn't like that feeling.

Caleb took a menacing step forward. "That sounds like a threat. Do you threaten me my friend?" Caleb asked his with steel in his voice. He clenched his hands tightly together.

Diamond held his own under Caleb's glare. "Of course not Sapphire. I only make promises. Prepare for battle." Diamond said and walked away with his cape billowing behind him.

Caleb wanted to stay mad at his friend, call for the Guards to capture him, but he felt guilty the moment the thought was formed. He knew that Diamond needed help. He needed help to see the good in himself the good Caleb felt when they were together. He sighed and looked back up to his parent's balcony. The light was off and the glass doors were closed. He needed to talk to his father. From the corner of his eye, he saw a dark shadow standing on the third floor of the palace. The hairs on his neck stood up. Who were they? Did they see him talking with Diamond? It was too dark to see who they were. The person stood there for mere seconds before turning slowly and entering the palace. Who ever it was, Caleb needed to talk to his father before they did.

XOXO

The next morning, Caleb awoke to a glass breaking outside in the hallway. He sleepily turned his head to see his nightstand clock read that it was a little after eight.

"Rini you pest! Look what you did!" He heard one of the maids scream.

"You'll never be a lady like your mother if you keep bumping into things!" Another hissed at her. Caleb sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Says who? You?" He heard Rini snickered back. A smile tugged Caleb's lips. His little sister was a little nuisance, but he loved her to no end.

"What is it?" A sleepy voice beside him murmured.

"Nothing Prizma, go back to sleep." He said and leaned down to kiss her forehead in assurance. Dark green hair spilled over his pillows and his white sheets barley covered her naked body. Silently, he slipped out of bed and took a shower. When he entered his room again, Prizma was gone. She always left before anyone saw her he mused and opened the door.

"Caleb!" Rini cried and the pink haired little five year old dressed in her white princess garb launched herself into his arms as soon as he walked into the hallway.

"Whoa, good morning to you too." He said and picked her up.

"The maids were being mean to me again. I told them it was an accident. Luna P slipped out of my hands." She lifted her small hands innocently. He nodded and tickled her until she begged for him to stop.

"Where are mom and Dad?" He asked and let her down.

"Eating. Come on!" She said and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her. Caleb resisted rolling his eyes. His little sister and mother had bottomless stomachs when it came to food His mother and father were talking quietly when they entered the room.

"Mommy!" Rini cried and ran to her.

Neo Queen Serenity laughed and lifted her into her lap. "Good morning Small Lady. I noticed you didn't have any bad dreams last night. I'm so proud of you." She said softly and kissed her cheek. Rini beamed at the compliment.

"Father, I need to talk to you when you're finished. It's important." Caleb whispered to King Endymion. King Endymion studied his son for a bit, and then nodded.

They ate breakfast in silence. Soon, the Scouts filed in, talking very animated to one another.

"...and I told him that he would never deprive himself from me." Mina giggled. Is that all they talk about?

"He really doesn't know what weapons to use does he? I mean, deprive you of—"

"Lita!" His mother hissed at her friend while covering Rini's ears. Rini's reddish-copper eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Oh sorry." She blushed a little and sat in one of the chairs.

"Where are the guys at?" His father asked. They all shrugged.

"Jadeite and Nephrite went to get something in town." Raye spoke up and helped herself to some eggs. "Thankfully they took the boys with them. I swear the twins ate sugar this morning." She muttered with a scowl.

"Or Jadeite gave them doughnuts." Lita said cheekily. Raye rolled her eyes, taking a sip of orange juice.

"He probably thinks the jelly filled ones and a glass of milk is a well balanced breakfast." She replied dryly. There were laughs around the table

"Kunzite is practicing in the crystal arena. He said something about how the new soldiers were pipsqueaks and needed toughing up." Mina said in an airy tone buttering a piece of toast.

"Zoicite is still sleeping." Ami said busing herself by cutting her pancakes into little triangles. An infant was lying on her chest, strapped snugly to her in a baby sling. Caleb caught a small blush on her cheeks and leaned down and lazily propped his head on his hand with is elbow on the table.

"He's usually up by now. Zoi is an early riser." He teased. She blushed more and avoided his gaze.

"Caleb!" His mother hissed and threw a piece of bread at him. Her blue eyes that mirrored his own told him to shush, but he saw the amused light in them as well. All the light talking had him temporarily forgetting Diamond and his warning last night. Later, after the girls had left, his father called him into his office.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" He asked, sitting lazily in his chair with a foot propped on the table.

Caleb hesitated. He was going to get in big trouble for not telling his parents about his friendship with Diamond. Taking a deep breath and hoping his father wouldn't kill him he relayed his story. King Endymion listened quietly with no show of emotion. Caleb always wondered how he did that. After he was finished, he waited tensely for the yelling.

"When will this attack happen?" He asked finally. Caleb let out a little sigh of relief, but he knew that wasn't the end of it.

"He didn't tell me, he just told me to prepare. I'm sorry I didn't tell you of our association earlier, but I knew if I did you and mom would forbid me to see him again. But dad, I know there is good in him. I saw it, he's just confused. Wiseman is behind all of it, but when I try to tell Diamond about it, he doesn't listen to me." His father looked at the small letter opener in his hand.

"And he asked you to join him?" Caleb nodded. The chair scooted back and his father stood up and looked out the window. The light of the sun was caught in his hair and made it look like the deep purple blue it was turning. "Maybe you should." He finally said. Caleb sat motionless and stared at his father with his mouth wide open. Did he hear him right? He wanted him to betray his own homeland?

"Excuse me?" He asked. His father turned to him.

"You're just like your mother do you know that? She always sees the good in other people and when she does her mind is set on changing them and protecting them. I always have trusted her instincts on matters like that. Caleb, if you do see a way to help Diamond, then you should. Go and join with him. Besides, with an inside person, we'll know his plans. Maybe we could save a lot of people."

"A spy?" Caleb asked.

King Endymion shrugged. "If you wish to call yourself that. This is up to you Caleb. I trust you'll do the right thing." It was a final note. Caleb sat there for a while, soaking in what his father said. "Your mother wants me to go with her to the park. Tell me what you decide son." The king said and clamped his hand on his shoulder. Caleb nodded slowly.

XOXO

Caleb kissed Prizma one last time and slipped out of his bed.

"Are you really going to join with him?" Prizma stretched under the blankets.

"I know there is good in him, and I need to protect him." He said stubbornly and pulled the rest of his clothes on.

"Well, good luck with that." She said and lifted herself off of his bed like a cat. He heard her reserves in her voice. He was a little skeptical as well. Fear ate at him. He thought he could forget when he invited Prizma over, but it didn't help at all.

"You're leaving?" He asked absently, looking for his other shoe.

"Mmhum. My sisters and I have a shopping spree to prepare for tomorrow. I have to be strong in order to fight my way through the rowdy crowds." She said and dressed quickly. She went to the open window and blew a kiss to him before she leapt out. Caleb smirked a little.

Outside, he hiked a leg over the balcony railing to his room and lowered himself down the side of the palace. He dangled off of the thick branches that snaked up the walls and swung there for a moment before falling to his feet. He didn't know why, but when he reached the ground, he turned to see if that shadowed person he saw the other night was watching. No one was there. Just nerves, he thought still looking, half wishing that they would come out. He supposed that the idea that someone else knew about he and Diamond's association made him feel a little better because he wasn't alone in the knowledge. As if in cue, the door opened, the glass flashing in the moon light. They were dressed in grey, but he couldn't see their face once more. Still, he felt the unease lessen and he turned away from them, feeling like he had a guardian angel watching his back.

Silently, he crept to the back of the gardens where he and Diamond usually met. He was waiting there for him. Caleb studied his friend for a while. Diamond was studying a white lily. He touched the petals gently as if they were made of glass. Caleb cleared his throat and Diamond turned around slowly.

"What is it you wish to discuss Sapphire?" He asked calmly, his face was set in stone.

"Are we really at a disadvantage in this war?" He asked. Diamond smiled a little smugly.

"You are."

Taking a deep breath, Caleb met his friend's eyes. "I'll join with you if you promise that my family won't get hurt." He finally said. Diamond looked a little surprised.

"Why the change of heart?"

Caleb shrugged. "If the war is hopeless, then why stay with the losing side?"

He nodded. "True. Well, my friend, this is a war, and casualties do happen, but I'll do my best to keep them from getting killed." He held out his hand and Caleb took it with unchangeable determination.

XOXO

King Endymion fell against the wall, grasping his side as blood seeped through his fingers. Damn monsters he thought bitterly and killed another that was after his foot. It's like they're attracted to blood, that's why so many are after me he thought with a touch of dismay. Suddenly, the monsters all dissipated and King Endymion looked up to see Sailor Pluto with her rod in hand.

"Come with me King Endymion." She said and helped him up. They made their way through the ruined halls of the bottom Palace. Soon, they were battling their way through the masses of monsters that tried to block their way. But Pluto took care of them.

After a torturous trip up a billion stairs, they were in the safety of Central Command.

"How was the trip?" He asked and winced when a stinging pain cut across his side.

"She made it there." She said softly. Sadness touched him. His brave little girl was gone for real. Weary eyes traveled to the next room where his love was sleeping. Breathtaking, still as death. He never felt this lonely for a long time, not since Serena had left to America that time so long ago.

"We'll watch here from here. Help me to the recovering pod." He said and struggled up. While leaning on Pluto, he hobbled to the clear pod and laid down on the cushioned pad. The cover slid down and began humming. The blue beam began roaming over his body. Soon, his holographic image appeared before Pluto. "It's time for the test." He said.

"Must you have this test?" She asked looking away. He knew she hated the thought of the test he had to do, but it couldn't be helped.

"They have to be strong for this upcoming battle. It's the only way and you know it." He said stubbornly.

Pluto sighed and switched her rod to the other hand. "Alright, I better get back to the others." She said and shimmed away.

XOXO

AN: A little revision with this first chapter, still not totally happy with it, but all writings are a work in progress.


	2. The Sky is Falling

Chapter 1 The Sky is Falling  
  
Serena looked across the shimmering water as the boat moved graceful across the ripples. Birds flew overhead and landed in a nearby tree and began singing. The sun was turning orange because of dusk's approach.  
  
"It so quiet here." She said, looking up at the azure sky.  
  
There was a light baby tittering and Serena looked down at Caleb. He was bent over the side of the boat playing with the water.  
  
"We should be getting back to the shore." Darien said. Serena looked up at him sitting across from her. He moved the paddles with slow, strong movements. The breezed ruffled his black hair and Serena had to stop herself from moaning. He looked so go right now she wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him until they were both breathless. When the boat touched the dock, Darien helped her out.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." Serena said with a smile and let Caleb down on the ground.  
  
"It was nothing compared to the rides you give me." He said wickedly. Serena's head shot up.  
  
"Shh, don't say that out loud." She put a hand up to his mouth and he laughed behind it. She bent closer to him and pressed her lips lightly against his ear. "You might make me strip you right here in front of these people." She huskily whispered and shot a darning tongue in his ear. He cupped her face in his hand and bent her head up to kiss her. Their hot tongues spared with one another. Mmmm, Serena thought absently. He tastes like the ice cream we had earlier. Then suddenly something landed on her head. Startled, she fell to the ground with Caleb landing on top of her.  
  
"What the......." She looked up sharply and saw a pink haired little girl on top of a surprised Darien.  
  
"Hey who are you?" She demanded and picked herself and Caleb up.  
  
"None of your business Blondie." The girl snickered back. Serena narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You're the one who landed on us." She snapped back. The little girl looked at her and Serena sucked in a breath. She looks like me! How is that possible? Her features were identical to her own face and her hair! What was this? They took her style! Well, she grudgingly admitted, her buns were pointy, but still!  
  
"Hey now......." Darien started but the girl cut him off with a hand.  
  
"Shut up lover boy." She said and picked herself off of a rather confused Darien. "I want the silver crystal." She demanded. Serena gasped.  
  
"What do you know about the silver crystal?" She demanded. The girl simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll get it some how." She stated and ran away. Serena watched her disappear in the crowd of people with a strange looking black ball floating beside her.  
  
"What was her problem?" Serena muttered. Darien was silent, staring in the distance where she left.  
  
"She seems familiar somehow." He said softly. Serena stared at him. Strange little girl.  
  
They headed back to their apartment. When the door opened and the lights flipped on, she let out a strangled cry. The whole apartment was a mess! Paper, pillows, clothes, anything you name was on the floor. Caleb squirmed and Serena let him down and he hobbled to something shiny. One look at Darien and Serena swore he was going to die. Darien was a neat freak after all, and this was equal to a heart attack to him. She had to snap her fingers a couple of times to get him out of his distressed daze.  
  
"What happened?!" He finally exclaimed. Serena shook her head, unable to give him an answer. The phone rang and Serena rummaged threw the messy front room for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She watched Darien go into the kitchen and then return armed with rubber cleaning gloves, a cleaning apron and various cleaning sprays. He began attacking the dirty rooms with a vengeance.  
  
"Serena? I'm glad your home, you'll never guess who just came in today!" Her mother exclaimed. She moved out of the way before Darien ran her over with the vacuum cleaner.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your cousin Rini!" Serena frowned.  
  
"Who?"  
  
There was a groan. "You don't remember her? What's wrong with you? Did you lose your memories?"  
  
Serena stood up and hopped away before she was dusted off the couch by Darien's demented black feather heavy duty duster. "No mother I haven't. Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Just come over. We have a lot of catching up to do." Click. With a moan, she hit the END button on the phone and threw it to the side of her.  
  
"Serena!" Darien hissed and she jumped and grabbed the phone to hang it up. Truly, Darien was possessed and evil when it came to cleaning.  
  
"I need to go to my mother's." She looked down and saw Caleb curled up in a little ball on his beanbag. "Can I leave him here?"  
  
Darien nodded absently and she left him to continue on his cleaning rampage.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The door was whipped open before she had time to knock.  
  
"Finally meatball head." Sammy said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Oh Serena!" Her mother cried out as soon as the door was closed. "Look Rini, its Serena!"  
  
Past her mother and little brother, she saw her so called 'cousin'.  
  
"You!" She hissed and stalked to the pink haired little girl she had met this morning. The nerve of the brat!  
  
"Hello cousin." Rini said sweetly. Serena wanted to wipe the little smirk off her face.  
  
"Now Serena, that's no way for you to talk to your cousin." Her mother chided her with a wagging finger.  
  
"But-sh-she's not our cousin! I think I would remember a cousin!" Serena protested.  
  
"Jeeze, you're dense Serena." Sammy said and went into the other room, bringing with him a flowery book. "She spent the whole summer with us." He said and opened the book. Serena peered down and saw various pictures of them together. She took one out and studied it. This can't be real. Her eyes shot up and glared at Rini. What was with this little girl? Saying she was their cousin and making her family believe it. Just who exactly was she? She did something to them, and she was going to find out what.  
  
"I'm going to Raye's. She said we had to study. I'll see you later." She said in a hurried tone and left. Raye would be able to help, she hoped.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later, at the temple, Raye let out a frustrated sigh and opened her eyes. Her violet eyes stared in to the flames and narrowed.  
  
"Nothing. I see nothing. Are you sure you just don't remember her?" Raye asked, wiping her sweat off her face.  
  
"I'm sure." Serena replied stubbornly and tucked her legs under her with a pout. She was NOT going crazy!  
  
"Do you think another negative force is coming?" Lita asked.  
  
"I don't know." Serena sighed and looked down at her hands.  
  
"Here you go girls!" A cheery, elderly voice sang out. Raye's grandfather came in with a tray of tea and banana nut buns. Serena's stomach grumbled, and she attacked the buns.  
  
"Thanks grandpa, you can leave now." Raye said and shooed her grandfather out.  
  
"Serena!" Mina cried and Serena looked up from her buns.  
  
"What? I left you all one!" She protested. She looked down at her tea and frowned. There was milk in it. With a disgusted sigh, she pushed the porcelain cup away. She looked at them, about to say something, but Raye slumped down on the table. Soon, all the others slumped down as well. The sliding door opened and Serena saw Rini peeking her head in. She ducked down. That little brat put some kind of sleeping potion in the tea.  
  
"Sleeping like little babies." Rini nodded in victory.  
  
"Hello cousin." Serena said sweetly, standing up. Rini's eyes widened and she started running away, but Serena was faster and caught her shirt. "You need a good whipping you pest. Why did you put that in their drinks?" She demanded and raised her hand, very tempted to lay it across her backside. Soon, the water works began. Feeling a little guilty for scaring her, Serena began letting her down when a bright golden light blasted through the room. Rini's forehead began to glow and soon, the moon symbol appeared. What? Who was she?  
  
"There you are you little brat!" Hissed a new voice. Serena looked up to see a pretty young woman dressed in purple and strips with a scary looking tutu on. Ut oh, she dashed in a closet and changed quickly. Feakin' negaverse, what was going on now?  
  
"Who are you?" Serena demanded, and laid Rini down beside Mina, placing her body in front of her. Even though she was a brat, she was still a little girl.  
  
"The name's Catzy. Let me take that little irritation away for you." She said. Ah, very tempting, but it was just the evil glint in her eyes that had her grudgingly protecting the pink haired little terror.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"You will give her to me." Catzy threatened. A shadow crossed her face and Serena turned to see Tuxedo Mask cradling Rini in his arms. A dark attack was thrown at her and Serena rolled out of the way. She took out her scepter and their attacks clashed.  
  
"Uhh! I'll be back. Catzy said and left when a part of Serena's scepter beam cut her face. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Darien looking strangely at Rini. His face was a bit pale. And what was with him? Every time he got close to her, he was always pale.  
  
"What's wrong?" She softly asked, placing a comforting hand on his arm. He shook his head in confusion.  
  
"I don't know. I feel a strong bond. Like I know her." That was the second time he said that. What was up with these two?  
  
"We should return her to my parents."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Her mother fretted over Rini as soon as they arrived.  
  
"She's just tired. I'm sure she'll be okay." Serena assured them. She looked to Sammy and motioned for him to follow her. Darien went into the other room to get Caleb, whom he dropped off when he had to transform.  
  
"What is it?" Sammy asked when they were alone.  
  
"You have to keep a close eye on her for me. Something's going on. Looks like the negaverse is after her. If you sense anything or think that anything is wrong I want you to call me."  
  
He nodded. "Right."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Do you know anything about her Luna?" Serena asked her kitty as soon as they returned home.  
  
"No, I don't. Are you sure you saw the crescent symbol on her forehead?" Serena nodded and brought her legs up to her chin. They were in the bedroom. Darien was mad that his cleaning expedition was delayed due to the sudden appearance of the new enemy. He was making up for his lost time by cleaning the kitchen with bleach, grumbling that there were germs everywhere. The smell was giving her a headache.  
  
"Is she part of my family or something? I thought only moon royalty had that symbol." Luna sighed and looked at the dark night sky.  
  
"I don't think your mother had any siblings. But then again, her past is shrouded in darkness so I'm not too sure. She does look like you after all, and her hair is in the traditional buns." This was going no where, the more they thought about it, the more questions they had. "One thing I do know thought, is that she's important. We have to keep her safe no matter how annoying she is."  
  
Serena pouted. "Rini acts like a spoiled princess or something." This was going to be tough......................... 


	3. Believe What You Can't See

AN: Thank you for telling me about the plagiarism that was done on the other fic. I tried to review them and give them a little piece of my mind,*Shakes fists* but couldn't find the darn story. But to whom ever did it, and I have your name! *wags finger* If you wanted a scene like that I'm sure there are other people, myself included that could have helped you out if you were having trouble. It's not right to steal other peoples work, so, if you're in need of any scenes, fell free to e-mail me or anyone else for help. I really hope you don't do it again. I won't sue! , that seems a little extreme and I'm not a mean person. I wish you the best of luck completing your story.........now on with this fic!  
  
Oh yeah, before I continue, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!...............yeah I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer in and I'm doing it to my other stories too....... *Gives guilty grin* ------me-not- own-Sailor Moon-------Although it would be totally cool if I did cuz I would make Serena share Darien with me and make Ami do all my homework and make Lita cook all my foods and make Mina my fashion coordinator, and have Raye read my future in the fire every single day.................wishful thinking..........*sob* I think I need someone to remind me about the disclaimer, oh and by the way, I'm in need of an editor cuz, hey, you can see all the mistakes I do. But I'm not sure how to go about the whole thing, so please e-mail me at morning_star_85256@yahoo.com if you think you'd be good for the job, and tell me how to go about it and all, I'd really really appreciate it!!! Now for real, on with the fic................wow that was a long Author's Note  
  
Chapter 2 Believe What You Can't See  
  
Serena sighed dropping her pencil in her algebra book and picked the phone up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Serena!" It was her mother and she sounded really worried. "I can't find Rini anywhere! You have to help us look for her." Her mother's rushed response had Serena forgetting her homework.  
  
"Okay, just calm down mother, I'll go look." She hung up, and then dialed Darien's cell phone number. After telling him what was going on, he said he would start looking. Serena grabbed her coat, thanking Mina for taking Caleb for her and headed out the door. She and Luna looked high and low, anywhere where a little girl would be. Finally, they found her in the park on a swing. Darien spotted them and came to see.  
  
"Rini." Serena breathed a sigh of relief. Rini looked up at her with annoyance clearly written on her face. Serena fought a glare. The little brat, she's annoyed with me? What did I do to make her hate me so?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He didn't know what was wrong with the two. They both stared at one another in silence.  
  
"Hey Rini, your aunt was really worried about you." He said gently, kneeling beside her. Rini looked up at him. He held a hand out and she took it with a minor hesitation. As soon as they touched, brief flashes assaulted his mind. A crystal tower, a flash of light, laughter, but then it was gone. He took a steadying breath and forced a smile. "Come on, let's take you home." She nodded and then turned a stuck her tongue out at Serena. Serena's eyes darkened with fury. He really needed to talk to Rini about her attitude. When they reached the house, her mother greeted them happily.  
  
"Why hello, so nice of you to come visit us." She beamed.  
  
"We found her in the park." Serena said. Her mother looked own at the little girl.  
  
"Hello, and who are you?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It took a little for the words to sink in. Serena stared at her mother with her mouth open.  
  
"Who is she?" She repeated. Her mother glanced up at her.  
  
"She does look like you. Where are her parents?" She asked. She and Darien shared a look.  
  
"Mother? Are you okay?" Serena asked stepping closer.  
  
"Of course. Why? Is it something I said?" She asked looking baffled.  
  
"Oh no, my spell wore off." Serena heard Rini whisper to herself.  
  
"Honey, what are you doing out here?" Her father and brother came outside as well.  
  
"Hi Serena!" Sammy greeted merrily, and then looked at Rini. "Who are you?" Serena felt her jerk away.  
  
"Luna ball magic!" She cried out and bounced her ball looking thing. It poofed into a red and yellow swirled umbrella. Soon, the umbrella twirled. Serena somehow felt disconnected with her body, but then a jarring sharp pain cut into her arm and she howled out.  
  
"Luna! You bit me!" She held out her cat and shook her.  
  
"Don't look, she's hypnotizing you family." Luna said to her. Serena looked up and saw her family with blank expressions on their faces.  
  
"Darien!" She ran and almost tackled him to the ground. She shielded his eyes from Rini's umbrella. When she was done, Serena looked up and glared at the little girl. "So that's how you did it." She hissed. Rini simple shrugged and turned back around. Silently, Serena seethed, her hands were digging into the swarm mound underneath her, forgetting it was Darien. The little brat, why was she acting like this? Who did she think she was, hypnotizing my family?  
  
"Uh, Serena?" She didn't hear him at first and kept glaring at Rini's retreating back. I'll see what she's up to, make no mistake. "Serena?" If she's from the negaverse than I'll see she gets her butt smacked. "SERENA!" Letting out a surprised cry, Serena jumped and fell on her but. Darien looked at her strangely, with a free hand rubbing his chest.  
  
"What?" She asked. He studied her for a moment then shook his head and got to his feet.  
  
"Let's just go home." He said with a sigh. What was his problem?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What a beautiful bride." He heard some one whisper behind him as he looked down at Serena, reciting her marriage vows to him. Her cheeks were flushed a delicate pink, her trembling lip spoke the holy words, each one landing in his heart like sunlight. Her beautiful blue eyes gazed at him, filled with so much emotion and love. As soon as the rings were placed on the hands, he leaned down and took her lips onto a possessive kiss. She was sealed to him. She was his now.  
  
"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Darien Chiba." The preacher said. The impact of those words hit him.  
  
Mrs. Chiba  
  
His wife.  
  
Serena was his wife. Joy bubbled over and he was tempted to laugh out loud. He hugged her fiercely, never wanting the feeling of completeness leave him. He loved her so much and he would never let her go. He was just about to kiss her smiling rosy lip when the ground began to shake. He looked around, and reached out to protect his new wife, but all he felt was air. Confused and scared, he looked back and saw her far away from him. She wasn't in her wedding dress anymore. She was dressed in her Princess ensemble with her back to him.  
  
"Serena!" He cried out and began to run to her as the ground split under him. Panic ensnared him. His heart beat was rapid and painful. She looked behind her, crystal tears were in her eyes. He reached out for her, but the ground beneath her broke away and she dropped. "Nooooooooo!" He let out a wounded hoarse cry and saw her disappear from him.  
  
"Darien?" He heard her sweet voice call out o him. "Darien?" He awoke with a start. Cold sweat soaked him. "Darien?" He closed his eyes and then opened them. The familiar furniture of his bedroom greeted him and he let out a shaky sigh. A dream. It was a dream. "Darien?" He felt a hand touch his arm and he caught it and looked at it. It was her hand. "Darien it was a dream." He peered into her worried eyes and his fears melted away. She was still with him, she was still alive. He kissed her hand and she ran another through his hair. "It's all right." She said and placed a soothing kiss on his mouth. He felt his hunger work up and he cupped her face between his shaking hands and kissed her back. He stroked her soft cheek and pulled at her shirt. Her fevered hands rubbed down his chest, leaving a trail of heat behind. Their night clothes seemed to melt away and he lowered her to the soft bed, planting kisses over her trembling body.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He plunged into her quickly and she let out a moan of relief. She arched up her body to meet him. This was unlike the other times they had made love. It was like he was trying to find solace in her. His hands were touching everywhere, making sure she was there. His warm pants breathed into her ear and something else. It was like he was mumbling something over and over again. She strained her hearing, trying to decipher what it was he was saying, but her thoughts were so jumbled, she couldn't. Her body was soaring over the edge as his pace quickened. She wanted to find that release he promised. The beautiful unfolding of her passion, the raging climax of their escapade. When that moment did come, she bit into his salty shoulder to keep herself from screaming and waking up Caleb. He growled low in his throat, almost like a purr and spent himself in her. This time she did hear what he was saying and she frowned as he fell softly on her.  
  
"Don't ever leave me." Were the words she heard. A sense of foreboding entrapped her and she absently stroked his slick skin. Something bad was going to happen..................  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien wasn't really listening to what his professor was saying. He looked out the window and yawned again. He didn't get much sleep last night. That dream kept troubling him and he forced himself to stay awake. He had watched her sleep all night last night, fearing that she would just disappear on him or something. Her slow steady breaths gave him comfort. She was still with him. She was still alive. What was that dream about anyway? Was it his panic from the upcoming wedding or something? Naw, that couldn't be it. His eyelids felt heavy and he closed them a little.  
  
"Darien!" He heard her scream in the distance. No, this was not happening!  
  
"Prince Endymion, you must stay away from Princess Serenity if she is to live!" A dark voice told him harshly. That voice made his skin crawl. It was so familiar.  
  
"This is just a dream!" He yelled back.  
  
"Stay away from her, stay away from her, stay away from her, stay away from her.............." The voice echoed and his eyes snapped open to the ringing bell. He looked around and saw the other students putting their things in their bags and chatting happily among themselves. He gathered his books as well and left the room. That voice, there was something about it.  
  
Stay away from her.  
  
He couldn't do that. He could hardly function without her now. He walked quickly to his car in the student parking lot and gunned the engine. It was nothing right? Then why did he feel like he had to listen to the dream?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena skipped down the side walk with Caleb giggling in her arms every time she jumped into the air. She had just picked him up from Daycare and they were heading to the crown arcade. Someone rounded the corner and she ran into them and stumbled back.  
  
"Sorry sir." She replied on cue and looked up from the black shirt to Darien's troubled face. "Darien!" She cried out and went to hug him, but he took a step back from her. She frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" A concerned expression creased on her face. He avoided her eyes, which was rather odd. That sense of foreboding she felt last night came back to her and she stilled.  
  
"I don't think we should be so close." He said solemnly still not meeting her eyes. The air from her lungs wooshed out and she tightened her hold on Caleb who was quiet all of the sudden. She licked her sudden dry lips.  
  
"What?" She asked, not wanting him to repeat it, but knowing she had to make sure she heard him right.  
  
"I don't think we should see each other anymore." He said with cold strength. This was not happening she kept telling herself, taking small steps back from him.  
  
"Why?" She whispered in unmasked pain.  
  
His head shot around and this time he did meet her eyes. There was a lightning flash of pain in them, but they iced over and became cold. Her heart squeezed and she fought back the stinging in her eyes. "Why should my whole life be guided by my past?" He asked bitterly. His blunt statement scorched her very soul. Gods, please, this was not happening. She stared at him for a long time, not able to move. He was hiding something. She desperately wanted to point out that they got together way before they even found out their past, but the words were caught in her throat. He brushed past her and she watched him disappear in the crowed of pedestrians. Why was he doing this to them?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That's all he said?" Raye asked. Serena and the others were at the temple for yet another scout meeting.  
  
"Yeah." Serena sighed and brushed Caleb's black bangs out of his closed eyes.  
  
"But why would he say that?" Lita asked from her place across from Raye. Serena shrugged.  
  
"I can feel that he's hiding something from me." She said quietly. "But I don't know what it is." She blinked back her sudden tears. "Damn him." She muttered and wiped them away with her arm.  
  
There was silence. "Do you want us to talk to him for you?" Mina asked gently, putting a comforting hand on Serena's leg. She shook her head.  
  
"No. I want him to tell me. There has to be something." She was getting frustrated. The hole in her heart wasn't completely deep yet. She still held hope that this will all pass. "I'm just going to give him time." She looked up from Caleb's sleeping face and gave her friends a soft smile. "Thanks anyway." She frowned again. "But I think I need a place to stay until this all goes away."  
  
"You can come and stay with me." Lita offered. "I have an extra room." Serena sent her a grateful smile, and nodded in acceptance.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sure I like school. You have to study to get the most out of it." Darien said lying down beside Rini as she began writing answers in her work booklet. The doorbell rang and he stood up to answer it. When he did, Serena was outside. He bit the inside of his lip to keep apologies from spouting out. He was doing this for her own good he thought stubbornly. Her eyes were clouded, so he couldn't tell what he was thinking. Caleb wasn't with her and a pang of loneliness hit him. He knew the consequences of keeping her safe included not seeing his son, but he didn't know how much it would hurt.  
  
"I just came by to get some of my things." She said and walked past him. He said nothing and let her pass him to go into the bedroom. When the door was closed behind her, he closed the door in his hands. Damn. He gazed from the door to Rini, quietly counting in her fingers in the living room. She emerged later with a duffle bag of clothes. He walked her to the door and she turned to him.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for whatever I did." She said softly. He sucked in a breath. It's not your fault he wanted to tell her but he clenched his teeth, fighting the sorrow he was feeling.  
  
"It's not that. I just don't feel that way about you anymore." A bold face lie. She studied him.  
  
"But......" She began, but he cut her off.  
  
"Don't make me say it again." Please don't make me say it again. It hurts too much to say it. "It's done. We're over." He managed to bit out with as much frost as he could muster. She stared at him then shook her head.  
  
"Then why don't I believe you?" She asked and turned the knob to the door, slipping out. He closed the door behind him and leaned on it. His hands fisted. He wanted to hit something, and he was about to hit the door, but he touched it with his fingertips instead. "I'm sorry." He whispered and put his forehead to the cool surface of the wood blinking back his tears. He didn't notice Rini looking at him with curiously.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She ended up in a phone booth. She picked up the receiver to call and tell Lita she was on her way there, but all the emotions she held back exploded and she sunk down and cried. She didn't know how long she was there. Her mind was blank and she stared at nothing and everything. A lavender paper floated past the booth and she shook herself out of her vacant thoughts. When she exited the booth, she bent down a lifted the paper off of the ground to read it. It was a flyer to some new make-up place. Maybe a little shopping could get her mind off of the anguish she was feeling. Blindly, she made her way to the place and saw a pretty young lady in there.  
  
"Such a sad face. You know our make-up concealer would turn your frown upside down. You'd be the most beautiful girl in all of Japan. Maybe catch yourself a boyfriend." She said with a wink. Serena narrowed her eyes. Was she calling her ugly?  
  
"No thanks, I'm just looking." She said and turned away. The nerve of that woman. Can't she see I'm in pain and she's calling me ugly!  
  
"Try it." A strong skinny hand shot out and caught her arm. Serena let out a little shriek and jerked away.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
"Try it!" The lady hissed, her eyes going wild.  
  
"No! Let go of me!" Serena cried out and pulled again. The woman's hold on her slipped and she fell back. The sales lady brought out a white powder puff and began patting her face. Soon, she had dark blue eye shadow and dressed in a skanky outfit. Awe damn!  
  
"Now it's your turn for a make-over!" Soon, a black furball came out of nowhere and pounced on the monster. She fell back in a haze of powder.  
  
"Luna?"  
  
"Change!" Her mentor hissed and she nodded and did so. She did her pose thing.  
  
"I'll destroy anyone who dare interrupt my plan for Crystal Tokyo." It hissed.  
  
What the err was she talking about? They spared for a little bit, but she ended up on the ground. Luna tried to help, but she was squished by an oversized powder puff. The monster advanced on her. Ut oh................But a red rose sailed down and halted its advance. Her stomach had little butterflies in it and she was afraid that the rose was an illusion or something. But his corny speak brought her out of her surprise and confusion and she looked up to see Tuxedo Mask. She knew despite what he said he still cared about her. That was why he was here in the first place. Serena scrambled to her feet.  
  
"What would you know cape boy? You fashion sense is defiantly last season!" The monster hissed. Serena had to agree with that. He should really get up to date.....er......what am I saying? She shook her head "Time for your make-over!" The monster threw some foul looking and smelling acid at them, but Tuxedo Mask used his cane and blew it away, back to the monster. It hit it in the face and the monster cried out.  
  
"My face? Where is my face?" Dang, that must really be some strong make-up remover to make its face completely blank. Ewwww..........  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo's urgent voice cut into her thoughts.  
  
"Oh yeah, right." She grabbed her scepter from the sub space pocket and began gathering her energy as the monster was trying to draw its face back on. The attack hit head on and the monster screamed and then turned to dust. When it was finished, Serena looked cautiously at Darien.  
  
"You still do care." She said with warmth in her voice. He looked away, trying to hide his feelings.  
  
"Just leave it in the past. Where it belongs" He muttered and walked away. Serena bit her lip, she would find out what was going on soon, she promised him silently.  
  
"There you are. I found some wounded shop girls in the basement." Luna said.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." She murmured back, watching him get smaller and smaller.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: Alright, another chapter! REVIEW! Kisses *muh*.............. 


	4. Goodbyes

Chapter 3: Goodbyes  
  
Serena sat silently in the booth at the Crown Arcade and she waited for all her friends to file in. They all had troubled expressions on their faces and Serena momentarily forget about her own problems.  
  
"What?" She asked them shifting Caleb's heavy body over her shoulder in a more comfortable position. The blood rushed back into her arm.  
  
"Ami was chosen to study in Germany." Lita said in almost a mumble.  
  
"Germany?" Serena asked in a somewhat shaky voice.  
  
"Yeah, they said she could start her pre-med training." Raye said and slouched down.  
  
"B-but she can't leave us. We're a team!" Serena cried. Raye sent her a glare.  
  
"Don't be selfish Serena. This is a great chance for Ami to become a doctor."  
  
"But she's a scout. We count on her." She protested a bit weakly.  
  
"We know Serena. But this is a very rare opportunity for her. We have to let her do it. It's her dream." Mina said and patted the other blonde's hand. Serena didn't know what to think. I felt like everyone was leaving her. First Darien, and now her little blue haired friend. She blinked back tears and gave in to a small smile.  
  
"I know." There was a pause. " Maybe we should throw her a good bye party." She suggested. The girls from across from her brightened a little.  
  
"That sounds good." Raye finally said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rini looked hungrily down at the ice cream stand, almost drooling. "Get a hold of yourself. You're starting to act like Serena." She hissed at herself and stood tall.  
  
"Hey Rini." Someone softly greeted her. She spun around.  
  
"Ami!" Rini cried and smiled at her.  
  
"Mmm, ice cream. You look like you really want some." Ami said with a warm smile, crouching down beside the little pink haired girl.  
  
"No, I have my restraints." Rini sniffed proudly.  
  
"Well I want some ice cream. Care to join me?" She held out a hand as she stood up.  
  
"Sure!" Rini cried and hastily grabbed Ami's slender hand. As they skipped merrily down the road, Rini couldn't help but remember the scouts at home who always took her to get some ice cream. Venus and her mommy always had bets to see who could eat the most. Her mommy always won she thought with a smile.  
  
The entire day, she and Ami went from place to place. Ami was a really busy person. She reminded her of Mercury with all her books and everything. Rini wrinkled her nose a bit remembering the time when Mercury had lectured her all about etiquette and eating too much. Thankfully her mommy had come to save her and Uncle Zoicite slung Mercury over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Mercury sputtered in protest, her delicate face red with embarrassment. Her Uncle Zoicite had winked at her and told her that Mercury would be busy for a while. Probably busy reading and taking care of people in Crystal Tokyo she thought.  
  
Mercury was the bestest doctor in all of Crystal Tokyo. Her mommy had told her that Mercury was super smart and knew a whole bunch of things. Thinking about home brought a pang of longing. She closed her eyes and saw her mom lying peacefully in the clear stone. She saw her daddy and Caleb bowing over the still figure. She had tried to call to her mommy and wake her up, but her mommy couldn't hear her. Puu had to take her away because she said her daddy's heart was sick and needed time. Caleb had gone off somewhere and she couldn't be with him either.  
  
"Rini? Are you okay?" Rini opened her eyes and stared into concerned blue ones. She bobbed her head and smiled brightly. Hey, maybe Ami had the crystal! A thought entered her mind and she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hey Ami, do you think I could spend the night at your house?" She asked innocently. Ami blinked, a bit confused.  
  
"Uhh, sure Rini. You just have to tell your aunt and Serena where you are." She said.  
  
"Yayyy!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena slipped off her new communication watch and set it on a nearby table. She could smell Lita's delicious cooking wayfaring throughout the house. Soon a loud clanking could be heard. Groaning, Serena slipped off her shoes and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Caleb! No! Give Aunty Lita back her pots. Caleb!" Lita chased the little toddler around the table, trying to get her prized pots away from the gleefully evil child. Serena chuckled and swooped down to pick him up. Lita pried his sticky hands off of the handles and breathed a sight of relief when she saw there were no dents on them.  
  
"Hey you're home! Great! Dinner is almost done." Lita gave her a cheeky smile.  
  
"Did he give you much trouble?" Serena asked, letting the squirming child back down. Her bolted from her and ran into the spotless front room.  
  
"Not at all." Lita said and pulled oven mitts on. "Where did you go?" she asked, busying herself with the casserole in the oven.  
  
"Just out for a walk." She sighed and slumped in a kitchen chair. To think about everything. She was glad her eyes weren't red anymore, because Lita was a very perceptive person. Even now, she knew her answered didn't totally convince her.  
  
"Did you see Darien?" She asked, placing the bubbly glass casserole dish on a wooden heat plate.  
  
"No. But he called me. He wants to spend sometime with Caleb sometime soon." She said with another sigh. She remembered their short conversation, full of tension and curt remarks. Damn him, what the hell was he keeping from her? He told her never to leave him! New tears mounted and she brushed them away hastily before Lita could see. Too slow. A warm, comforting arm wrapped around her shoulders. Serena turned into her friends comforting warmth and let the tears fall.  
  
"Why is he doing this to us Lita? Why?" She sobbed.  
  
"Shhhh, we'll find out soon Serena. Don't cry." Lita cursed Darien for making her cry. She was very tempted to go over and give him a little piece of her mind. Maybe she could knock some sense in him and make him spill.  
  
"Everyone's leaving me! What's the matter with me? Why do they have to go away? Why does she have to go away?" She cried into Lita's chest.  
  
"Ohh Serena, she's not doing it on purpose. It's her dream, and we have to support her no matter how much it hurts." Lita soothed her. Serena sniffed up her tears and wiped her damp face with her hands. She gently pulled out of Lita's embrace and gave her a smile.  
  
"I know. I just needed to hear someone say it to me." She hugged her tall friend. "Thank you Lita." She murmured.  
  
"Anytime Serena." Lita said with a pat on the back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She didn't want a bloody party! Ami thought and threw her bag on her bed. It'll just make it harder form me to leave them. I'll never see their smiling faces again. I'll never hear Serena and Raye's fights, or Mina's gushings about a new outfit she bought. I'll never taste any of Lita's delicious cooking or hear her rave about a new guy that reminded her of an old boyfriend. She fought back tears and sat down on her bed. It hurts even now to think she lied to them. Heaving a sigh, she stood up and went to her closet to pull out more bags.  
  
"What are you doing?" A shy voice spoke up. Oh yeah, I forgot Rini was here.  
  
"Packing." Ami said and yanked open her drawers to get her clothes.  
  
"You told the others that you were leaving in two weeks." Rini said in a confused tone.  
  
"Yeah, silly me I must have forgotten." Ami winced at her sarcastic tone. "I'm sorry Rini, but it'll hurt too much for me to have them see me off."  
  
"Oh. Do you want me to help?" Rini asked deciding not to ask anymore questions.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What do you mean we're not going to throw her a party?" Mina demanded. They were sitting in the park under a tree dinking some soda when Serena told them.  
  
"She doesn't want one. She said it would make it even harder for her to leave all of us and her mom." Serena said sadly, stirring her straw in her glass.  
  
"I guess I never thought about it that way. Poor Ami." Raye murmured.  
  
"What if we just take her to the airport? If she starts to change her mind, we'll just pack her off." Mina suggested.  
  
"Hey, that's a great idea. It a plan!" Lita said excitedly and they all stood up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina stood by the ice cream stand and frowned. Artemis was still missing. At first, she thought it was nothing, but four hours later, he still didn't return. She had seen his snooping around this place. She leapt from the shallow bridge and sneaked around back. Two shadowed women were talking to one another. She inched closer and bumped into something cold. Startled, she looked up and saw someone froze in ice. She bit back a scream. Damn negaverse! The two shadows saw her and one of them changed into a monster. She blew frost from her mouth and Mina ducked back. Time to call for reinforcements.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Raye's communicator watch started beeping. Mina's hushed voice told them where they needed to go.  
  
"You guys go now, I need to drop this off at Ami's place and try to talk her into staying." Serena said.  
  
"You'd just be wasting your time. Her plane leaves in an hour." Rini said, popping out of nowhere.  
  
"What?" She gasped. She was leaving today?  
  
"I'll take it to her." Someone said behind her and a big hand grabbed the present out of hers. Darien stood behind her with his dreaded green jacket on. Didn't I burn that? How did he get it back? "You go, Mina needs you." He said and hopped into his car, which just happened to be parked next to them. "Coming Rini?" He asked. Rini's eyes widened and she nodded vigorously. They shot off with Rini sticking her tongue out at Serena.  
  
"Serena! I just heard, you better hurry!" Luna came running up to them with Caleb in her arms. Jeeze, where did all these people come from?  
  
"Right, right. Let's go." She called to her scouts and then started running to the ice cream place.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ami stood awkwardly in the airport, waiting for her plane to be called. Someone cleared their throat from behind her and she turned to see Darien and Rini there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked them.  
  
"Kitty power! Make a gift for Ami!" Rini called out, bouncing her magical ball. It poofed into a yellow and red striped candy. Ami smiled and caught the candy in her hand.  
  
"Don't forget me kay?" Rini asked. Ami laughed softly when the candy turned in to pink flowers.  
  
"Thank you." She said, fighting her tears.  
  
"This one is from the Serena and girls." Darien said and held up a little baggy. She heard the pain behind his cool voice when he said Serena's name and she looked closely at him, trying to see what had happened that made him change his mind on their whole relationship. She took it from him gently and opened it. Inside was her new transformation wand and communicator with a note.  
  
'To Ami. You'll always be one of us. We wish you the best. Love your friends.' She lifted her transformation wand and made her decision. This was just too much for her.  
  
"Oh Darien I can't! I need to be here! Can you take me to them?" Rini and Darien gave her a confused look. "I'll have plenty of time to become a doctor. I can re-apply when I'm really ready to go. But right now, I need to be with my friends." She grabbed her bags and ran to Darien's car outside.  
  
"I think the girls are on a mission Ami." He told her with a knowing glance to the side. She nodded. They sped off through the empty streets of Japan and off to the park. She quickly got out and ran to where she could sense the scouts.  
  
"I can't believe I almost got on that plane. What was I thinking? I'm part of a team, I have to protect my friends and princess. Let's just hope I'm not too late to help them." She whispered to herself and picked up her pace. She heard their faint cries not too far away and transformed. As she did, she felt a different power surging through her. She made it just in time and halted the monster.  
  
"Sailor Mercury!" The others called out and she felt where she belonged. Here with them.  
  
"Shine aqua illusion!" She called out her new power and paralyzed the monster. Sailor Moon jumped at her chance and dusted it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was great to have Ami back Serena thought as she walked down a familiar hallway with Caleb toddling in front of her with a furry black bunny in his arms. She knocked on the door and waited patiently, despite her hammering heart. She heard shuffling behind the door. As soon as it was open, the energetic one year old latched himself onto long legs.  
  
"Daddy!" Caleb cried. Darien chuckled and picked him up.  
  
"Hey little guy!" He said and hugged the small body. "Mmm, I missed you so much." He said.  
  
Serena hated to cut into the moment, but she had to leave. Raye was going to be soooo mad at her if she didn't get the temple. "I'll pick him up tonight at eight." She said hastily and turned quickly to catch an elevator. She didn't see the pained eyes that followed her.  
  
Serena jumped into her car (see chapter 15 in 'on my own for now') and raced off to the temple. She dressed in the temple clothing and got an earful from Raye. Raye had told them of her grandfather's idea for opening a karate class or something. Raye was totally against it. Serena suspected it was because it was Chad who attracted all the girls. Even though she had Jadeite, Raye like Chad too. She was kinda like Mina and Andrew, minus the sex. Serena thought with a smirk. When she arrived, she saw Raye and the others behind the charm selling booth. Of course, a million and five girls were all crowding and a couple of guys. Raye looked across the grounds at a temple room that was booming with techno music.  
  
"He's going to kill himself. The doctor told him to take it easy and now he has to go do this!" She hissed.  
  
"Come on Raye, we'll keep a good eye on him, and if we think he's pushing to hard, then we'll stop him." Lita said gently.  
  
"I don't care anymore. Let him die if he wants!" She snapped and turned back to the customers. Serena watched her hide her worry and anger. Raye always did that. After the charms were all sold, Mina, Lita and Ami left. Serena cautiously went to Raye who was sitting in the stairs looking at her cleaning water.  
  
"Why don't we check on him?" Serena asked with a pleading look. Raye hesitated, and then nodded.  
  
"Alright." They made their way to the room and peeked into it. A butch woman was throwing the other women around like rag dolls.  
  
"Hey! I'm ready!" Serena jumped a little, lost in the brute strength of the appalling butch woman and turned to the perky voice of Rini. Rini stuck a pose showing off her new work out outfit. Despite her dislike for the little terror, Serena couldn't let Rini go in there and get thrown about.  
  
"I don't think......" Rini cut her off and looked into the room. There was a cry of fear coming from some girl and Rini stiffened a little looking at the scene with wide eyes.  
  
"What's happening?! I'm not going in there!" she cried and backed up. Although, the scene was familiar to her. Mars and Uncle Jadeite always sparred together in a ring similar to that one. Uncle Jadeite always won the bets when he and Mars sparred. Sometimes, Rini suspected that she lost on purpose. Her mommy had told her that Raye had to be Uncle Jadeite's slave for a whole day, but Rini never saw them coming out of their room every time she lost. Maybe she did her slave work in there, feeding him ice cream and candy. She shrugged off the thought and then looked up at Serena. "Uh, hehe, I think Aunty Ikkuko wants me home early. Bye!" She hastily waved her hand and retreated home. Serena tried onto to glare when she called her mom Aunty Ikkuko. They turned back to the scene. Raye had had enough and stood up.  
  
"That's enough." She grounded out and stalked to her grandfather's side. The butch woman looked up and a familiar looking woman with wavy long hair folded her arms.  
  
"Who's she?" The wavy haired woman asked. Raye's grandfather gave her a sheepish smile.  
  
"That's my granddaughter Raye. She thinks I'm too old to be teaching this class." He muttered, blushing when the woman gave him a wink.  
  
"Well, she's not one to be giving you orders eh old man?" she snapped her fingers, and the fallen women stood up and started attacking each other again. Grandpa frantically waved his hands to get them to calm down.  
  
"Ladies! Don't you know you have to be cautious?" He asked them. The angered woman turned murderous eyes on him and then started charging. Serena watched in amazement as he nimbly ran between them, delivering quick blows. They all fell and then passed out. The wavy haired woman laughed and the bitch woman smirked.  
  
"Looks like the old fossil still has it. Wanda, finish him off." She said with a sharp point of her finger. The butch woman then changed into an even butcher woman and Serena rolled her eyes. She should have known. A long leg shot out and kicked Grandpa. He fell heavily against the ring and Raye gasped.  
  
"Grandpa!" She screamed and ran into the ring. She dove and slid, covering Grandpa's body with her own body. The stomp that Wanda would have landed on Grandpa caught Raye in the back of the knee cap and Serena winced. Grandpa became enraged.  
  
"No one hurts my granddaughter! I'm going to get them for this!" He yelled and turned to face the Butch Wanda. She simply scoffed at him and another long leg shot out and took a swipe at him. Serena covered her mouth as she watched Raye stand up and dash to save him again. She pushed him back to the corner of the ring.  
  
"Raye! No, you'll get hurt!" Grandpa cried out, but Raye held her place firm, refusing to let him get hurt. Even when the monster started delivering hard bows with her foot to Raye's vulnerable back, she still protected him. Serena closed her eyes, not wanting to see Raye's pained eyes and cries of pain. Deciding she had enough Serena cursed and transformed quickly but she wasn't quick enough and the monster shot an attack at him. Raye watched helplessly as he passed out and lifted his head into her arms. Catzy aimed one of her own attacks at him and Serena grasped her scepter out of the sub pocked at threw it at the attack.  
  
"I recognize that sorry tutu!" She said, frowning. What was that tutu made of anyway? Catzy simply powdered her nose.  
  
"You need powder. Your nose is shiny." That took her back, and she touched her nose. Well, she was working all day, what did she expect? "Wanda, get her!" Catzy snapped out and Serena jerked herself back to the present problem, temporarily forgetting about her shiny nose. The attack came fast at her, but a red rose intercepted the attack. What! He was supposed to be watching Caleb! What was he doing there?  
  
"Tuxedo Mask! Where is he?!" She demanded, he held up a hand.  
  
"He's safe. I think I know what to do with him when things like this arise." He snapped back, a little moodily. Serena pouted and crossed her arms, forgetting about the monsters.  
  
"I was just making sure. Excuse me for worrying." She snapped back.  
  
"Well you should have more faith in me."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"You don't sound like it!"  
  
"Me? You're the one who snapped at me!"  
  
"Only because you didn't trust me!"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"You didn't need to say it, I could hear in behind your words!"  
  
"Why you........" Serena started after him with her eyes blazing.  
  
"Uh, did your forget about us?" The monster asked looking back and forth at them. Serena and Darien halted their petty argument and then flushed a little.  
  
"Right." Serena said dryly and Tuxedo Mask jumped from the window and started wrestling with the monster.  
  
"Sailor Moon, your scepter!" He called out. She fumbled with the scepter.  
  
"Right." She aimed her attack at the monster and it poofed to sand.  
  
Catzy blinked. "Well, this is embarrassing." She said with a blush, then her eyes iced over. "I'll get you for this!" She hissed and started after them with random shots of black magic. Serena gulped and started dodging them, running out of the temple. She was just about to get hit with a magic shot, but Mars, out of nowhere, came and pushed her out of the way. Immediately, she aimed a fire attack at her, and Catzy aimed one right back. Their forced collided. Catzy's power was stronger that Mars's and Serena watched in horror as Raye began to waver.  
  
"I got to help her." She said and picked herself off of the cold stone floor, but strong arms wrapped around her waits and prevented her from moving.  
  
"No, let her do it herself." Tuxedo Masked whispered harshly to her. Serena struggled out of his arms.  
  
"Let go of me." She hissed. His grip tightened and he pulled her roughly back.  
  
"You heard what I said."  
  
"So? Does it mean I have to listen to you?"  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
"No it doesn't!"  
  
Raye, faintly heard Serena and Darien fighting but ignored them and called forth the new power bubbling in her stomach. She felt her grandfather's strength and called fort his help. The words to her power formed in her head and he took a tight grip on her magic.  
  
"Mars celestial fire surround!" She called out feeling the heat of her power all around her. The rings cut through Catzy's own attack and in the end, she won. Catzy cursed her for torching her tutu and phased out. Raye breathed a sigh of relief and soon, she could hear Serena and Darien again, still fighting. Rubbing her temple, very tempted to use her new attack on them, Raye rolled her eye and turned to them.  
  
"You're not my father."  
  
"So? Your father needs to give you a good spanking. I tell you things for a reason!"  
  
"Yeah right! You only do it to get on my nerve!"  
  
"Listen Meatball head......."  
  
"Meatball head! Why you......." Raye had enough and clapped her hands to get their attention. The fuming pair turned to her with their eyes blazing.  
  
"Enough with the bickering you two." She shot at them. They looked ashamed for a bit then Serena noticed that the monsters were gone.  
  
"Wow Raye, good job!" She gushed and hugged her.  
  
"Well, I had better go." Darien muttered and de-transformed. Serena twisted from Raye and bit her lip.  
  
"Yeah, thank you for helping us, despite how you feel about me." She said softly. Darien felt a painful prick in his heart and wanted desperately to comfort her and tell her everything. Suddenly, there was a flash from his dream about a crystal tower and Serena falling, he had to bit his tongue.  
  
"Well, I'm only doing what's right. No need to get all mushy about it." He bit out and turned away. "Caleb's with Andrew." Was all he said and then he was gone.  
  
Raye saw how Serena's eyes darkened with sadness and pain and she put her arms around the small blonde, not knowing what to do really.  
  
"Thank you for coming to my rescue." She finally said after a long pause. Serena's shoulders relaxed a little and she smiled a small smile.  
  
"Your welcome." She whispered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Darien returned home, with Caleb in his arms, he looked at the clock. Serena was coming in ten minutes. Sighing, he buried his face in Caleb's soft black hair and breathed in the sweet smell of his baby shampoo. The baby shifted in his arms and Darien let him down. He looked up at his dad with painfully familiar eyes.  
  
"Mommy?" He asked. Darien fought a wince and gave him a forced smile.  
  
"She'll be here soon." He told him. Exactly eleven minutes later, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Mommy!" Caleb cried and ran to her. Serena's face brightened and she leaned down and gave him a loud smacking kiss in his forehead. Caleb giggled and ran away from her.  
  
"I need to get some more clothes." She said and left to the back room. Darien gathered all of Caleb's things and soon after, Serena came out with a small bag of clothes.  
  
"Ready to go bye-bye sweetie?" She asked and picked him up and perched him on her hip. He opened the door and let her out. She walked to the elevator without looking back. Caleb giggled at something and Serena laughed. The happy sounds made him feel even lonelier. He closed the door. Damn, why me? He rubbed a sorrowful hand down his face.  
  
A shower, then off to bed.  
  
Maybe he could forget about the pain when he was sleeping. Entering his room, he went to the dresser and pulled out some clean nightclothes. Something shiny caught his eye and he glanced in the dresser and saw Serena's engagement ring sitting there, perched on the brown slick surface. He picked up the delicate band. Tears burned his eyes and he closed his fist. The pink diamond cut into his skin. The burning pain was what he deserved. All he could think was that she gave up. She gave up on them and she told him so.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. Don't you get those days when your mind is completely blank and when you try to type something, it not good and you're not happy with it? Well that's what happened to me. Also, I got a job, so I can't always update every week, but I'll try! For my readers I'll try really hard.  
  
Next chapter, Serena turns evil. Wanna know how? Well you'll just have to read and find out! 'Uncontrolled' chapter 5 is coming out sometime on Friday or Saturday, so keep watch for that as well!  
Love you all kisses *muh* 


	5. Prizma's Story

Chapter 4 Prisma's Story  
  
An unexpected storm made Serena groan and dash for cover. She shielded her head from the cold drops with the magazine she had purchased earlier. She reached the apartment lobby, completely soaked to the bone. The guard eyed her and she saw a faint spark of interest in his eyes. She sent him a glare, knowing that her dress was molded to her body. Stomping to the elevator, she ignored the other ravenous male eyes and punched the button. When she got into the apartment, she noticed that it was empty. Lita had been watching Caleb while she made a little stop at the store.  
  
"Lita?" She called out and wandered into the kitchen. No note or anything. Where could they have gone?  
  
"She went out." Came Luna's voice. Serena peered down at her kitty.  
  
"Where to?" She asked slipping off her wet shoes before her toes turned to raisins.  
  
"She didn't say. But your mom called earlier. She needs you to go pick up Rini from her swimming class." Serena groaned and grabbed her keys from her bedroom.  
  
"What! That little spore better be there." She muttered and left to go to the community center.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"My mom sure is late." A little girl said sadly, peering out of the window. Rini closed her eyes when a flash of lightning cut across the gray sky. I'm not going to cry, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not. She chanted over and over. Where was Ikkuko? She was supposed to be here by now. Another twenty minutes passed and she and a little boy were ushered outside so they could close the building. The little boy's lower lip trembled and soon, he was sobbing outright.  
  
"Hey, you're a boy. Boys aren't supposed to cry." She scoffed. The boy glared at her.  
  
"Says who?" He shot at her and turned away to continue crying. Soon, a van pulled up and the little boy, Josh, looked up. The door swung open and a kind looking man smiled at them.  
  
"Hi Josh. Let's go and get you out of the rain buddy." He called. Josh's face lit up and he scampered away and into the van. Rini watched them drive away with longing in her heart. Now I'm the only one left. She thought a little frightened. Looking up at the sky, she screamed when thunder crashed throughout the night. She fought back tears.  
  
"Mommy can I have my very own umbrella?" She turned to a little girl and her mother walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"Well honey, that sounds like a very good idea." The mother replied back. The little girl grinned lovingly at her mother and again, a pang of longing and loneliness hit her.  
  
"Mommy. Daddy." She whispered sorrowfully to herself thinking back to the time when it rained in Crystal Tokyo and she and her parents were strolling in the park. She loved it when she got to go to the park with them. She remembered them dressed in civilian clothes, watching her with so much love in their eyes that she never wanted the moment to go away. Her tears began falling and she ran away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Please, no more crashing thunder, no more flashing lightning." Serena prayed, gripping the steering wheel tightly as she turned on to another slick road. When she got to the community center, Rini wasn't there. Serena looked around and frowned.  
  
"Did she go home?" She asked herself. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed home. After about a billon rings, Sammy finally answered.  
  
"Oh Serena, you just ruined my game. What do you want?" He snapped at her. Serena held back the insults that were burning her tongue.  
  
"Is Rini there? I went to pick her up at her swimming class, but she's not here. I'm hoping she made it home okay."  
  
"She's not here. Poor Rini, I'll go and keep watch." He said quickly and hung up. Serena sighed and hung up the phone. I guess I should look around this place. She thought and stuffed her phone back into the pocket of her jacket. Oh Rini, where are you? She thought and started off in a direction. She turned a corner and ran into some one hard. Who would want to walk in this kind of weather? She wondered irritated and glanced up to apologize to the person. Darien looked down at her.  
  
"Oh Darien." She said in a surprised tone. He placed a safe distance between them.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked. Serena looked around them.  
  
"Rini is gone. I don't know where to find her." She muttered. Alarm flashed in his eyes.  
  
"Gone?" She nodded and suddenly a loud crack of thunder vibrated through the sky and instinctively, she grabbed him and buried her face in his sweet smelling shirt.  
  
"I hate the thunder." She whispered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien automatically wrapped his arms around her trembling body. She had always hated thunderstorms. He would hold her tight in his arms and whisper soothingly in her ear until she fell asleep, or relaxed. It was always an important feeling that passed over him, knowing that she depended on him to be her strength. He loved that feeling. He loved her. But images of his haunting dreams reminded him that he also had a duty to keep her safe. He pulled away and avoided her hurtful eyes.  
  
"We can't do this Serena." He said in a hoarse voice. She dropped her arms to her side and smiled weakly.  
  
"Right, we need to find Rini. I'll go this way and you go that way." She said and turned away from him. His body felt the loss of her heat and he watched her run away from him. Absently, his hands went to his neck where a silver chain hung. He fingered the small ring he placed there earlier. Rini, they needed to find Rini. He told himself and went to find her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lita looked outside at the exchange between Serena and Darien. She, Caleb and Ami were at a small restaurant.  
  
"Just look at those two. They're either on or they're off." She said sadly and took the salt shaker away from the curious one year old.  
  
"Whatever they are, they must be crazy to be in this storm." Ami said, looking up from her book and watching Serena and Darien separate into different directions.  
  
"Hey, Ami and Lita are here." The two girls turned from the window and saw Raye and Mina walking to them.  
  
"Hey guys! Are you hiding out from the storm like we are?" Lita asked and relinquished Caleb to Mina.  
  
"Yeah and we ran into each other out front. Isn't that weird?" Raye said and slid next to Ami. Mina took a seat next to Lita.  
  
"The same thing happened to us. I came to study for bio chem, socio economics, English lit and Spanish until it stopped raining." Ami said brightly. The girls all laughed a little, while exchanging looks.  
  
"Er, I just came here for a shake." Lita decided to say.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rini huddled in a dark alley and watched the people pass by.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry." A little boy said, hopping merrily beside his mother.  
  
"How about some Apple Pie?" She asked him. The little boy's eyes brightened.  
  
"And ice cream too?" He asked hopefully. The mother laughed.  
  
"Sure." She said with a laugh.  
  
Rini looked down at her Luna ball and pressed a small button in its nose. One of the eyes lit up.  
  
"Please Luna ball, can I go home to my mommy yet?" She asked, knowing the answer anyway.  
  
"No, not yet." It answered. She dug under her damp shirt and pulled out the time travel key Puu placed tenderly on her. If only she remembered how to use it.  
  
"But I want to use the key to go see her." She whimpered with tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"Rini, you must be very very cautious about using the time travel key. You know that." The person replied to her. She sniffed.  
  
"But why?" She asked in a pleading tone. "Her eyes hardened with determination. "I want to go home!"  
  
"Its too dangerous." The voice softened. Rini could almost see Luna's face relax and her eyes warm up. "I know you're awfully young. But you have to be brave little one. To save your mum's life you have to find that silver crystal. You can't leave there until you have it. Be a good girl Rini, everything will be okay." She promised. Tears mounted again when the eye dimmed. A choked sob escaped her mouth.  
  
"No! No!" She cried and ran from the alley. She grabbed the key around her neck and held it up. "Take me back!" She pleaded mournfully. The little gem at the top of the key began to glow pink and soon a thin strand of time energy shot out. Then another one and another one. She looked frantically around. This was wrong, it wasn't supposed to work like this! She began crying.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The scouts felt an uncomfortable hum of energy surrounding them. Soon, little pink lines began forming. Mina clutched Caleb close to her. There was a flash of bright white light, and then she found herself and the others floating in the restaurant.  
  
"What's going on?" Lita asked.  
  
"What a totally weird feeling." Raye said. Mina's dress floated around her and Raye's face caught in it. Mina gasped and looked down.  
  
"Raye! Do you mind?" She hissed and lost her hold on Caleb. The little one year old laughed and clapped his hands with glee.  
  
"This is an incomprehensible phenomenon!" Ami gasped. "It's like the Earth suddenly lost its gravitational center." She looked out the window to see passing cars on the street, completely unaffected. "But we're the only ones affected." She finished.  
  
"Ami, this is no time to talk like a textbook." Mina said, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"I wish I could go right side up." Raye growled. Lita sent Mina a glare and started moving towards Caleb. The one year old, floated out of her grasp, laughing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rini flailed her arms wildly, trying to get down.  
  
"Why can't I go back to Mommy and Daddy?" She wailed. More tears coursed down her cheeks. I want to go home. "Mommy, please, let me come home!" She felt her crescent moon began to flare on her forehead, but she didn't care. She wanted to go home!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena felt the surge of power and looked up at the sky. A golden beam shot through the damp night air. Darien saw it to, because he was beside her in an instant.  
  
"That's Rini's energy." She said and began running to it. Serena ran into the store she saw Rini going into. As soon as she stepped in, her feet left the floor. She stumbled, but soon, she was floating in the air. The youma was another female one that was pounding on some odd looking drums. Rini flew across the room and smacked into the scouts. She saw Lita with Caleb in her arms and bit her lip. She transformed quickly. The youma turned its attention from Rini and the others and started beating on her drums in a menacing manner. Serena moved awkwardly around, but the more she struggled, the more she turned upside down. Not good, not good at all she thought. Thankfully, a red rose whizzed down and destroyed the drums, she took her chance and pulled out her wand.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was her! Sailor Moon! Before she would go to bed every night, her Daddy would tell her stories about her. He had so much feeling and warmth in his voice, she fell in love with the old superhero. Puu had told her to get help from Sailor Moon, and now here she was in the flesh!  
  
:What's going on here?: Sailor Moon asked. Rini felt a pang of guilt and looked down, fingering the key.  
  
"It's my fault." Rini admitted and concentrated her energy on the crystal. Soon, she was lowered to the ground. The silly girls behind her all fell with a crash to the floor. Oops.  
  
"Rini, can't you tell us why you're here?" Serena asked gently. Rini looked so sad right now, she forgot how much she didn't like the little spore.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" Rini hesitated then looked down.  
  
"Come on Rini, you can trust us." Lita said and held her little hand. Rini shook her head.  
  
"No, let me go. I didn't mean any harm. I just want to go home to see, my Mommy and Daddy." She said, and pulled her hand away from Lita.  
  
"But if you tell us what's going on, then maybe we can help you." Serena said and kneeled down. There it was, the hesitation. She couldn't help but feel sympathy towards Rini. Rini was so young, and she was here, all by herself.  
  
"That's enough. She probably has good reason not to tell." Darien told them gruffly. Relief was evident in Rini's little face and she ran to him.  
  
"Thank you Tuxedo Mask." She said. Serena looked away, fighting the hurtful twinge in her heart. Her really was a sweet guy. And once, he had been her sweet guy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina let out a sigh and slumped further in the park bench. Where were they? She had been waiting here for almost twenty minutes.  
  
"Hey, Mina!" She turned to see Lita running to meet her. "Sorry, I'm late, but there was this really cute guy that started flirting with me." She said and pulled out a sheet of paper. "And I got his number!" She said.  
  
"Well, Serena's not here yet so I guess its okay." Mina grumbled.  
  
"She had to drop Caleb off at her mom's. She said she'll be here soon." Lita explained and leaned back in the park bench with a stretch. "I'm so glad that we're going out. We haven't had a major shopping spree in so long!"  
  
With that, Mina brightened. "Yeah, I saw this perfect outfit on sale yesterday. I hope it's still there."  
  
"Hey guys!" Serena's bright voice called out to them. Rini tagged along behind her. "Sorry I'm late. Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They walked down the road to a small shop that sat on a cozy little corner.  
  
"Hey, I read about this shop. They sell charms and things that are suppose to bring you good luck." Mina said and they crossed the road.  
  
Charms huh? Of course, she didn't believe in them. But she went in the store anyway. When she got in, she looked around. Well, she didn't believe in certain things. Maybe this little bracelet in the glass counter would work. Maybe a little luck could help her with Darien. She parted from the others and peered down at the bracelet. It was silver with a blue stone in it that sparkled like glitter.  
  
"The Promise of the Heart. A very good choice." A sales lady leaned over and looked with her.  
  
"It's pretty." Serena admitted and looked up. A young woman smiled gently down at her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Prisma fought hard to keep her smile in check. This girl looked so much like Neo Queen Serenity. With her innocent blue eyes and warm aura. But just thinking about her made her chest ache.  
  
Caleb.  
  
She thought of him so often although it killed her to do so. She thought back, remembering his face when he caught her kissing Rubeus. She didn't want to, he forced her to. He had been talking about his new boss Diamond and how he needed workers. She knew from her late night trysts with Caleb, that he was going to join them, and she wanted to be with him. Caleb was so funny and sweet, and she loved him. Yes, she fell in love with him the first time she saw him smile and wink at her at his birthday festival.  
  
The King and Queen held a huge bash from him. She and her sisters went, even though her mother didn't want them to go. She was the oldest of them all at seventeen. Yeah, she was a year older than him, and her sisters were just little girls until Wiseman put them in the aging chambers and made them all seventeen.  
  
Catzy, Birdie and Avery were such sweet little girls, full of life. But since the negaverse changed them, they've become strangers to her. Even now with Birdie by her side, she shivered. She knew what went behind closed doors. Her sisters were like Rubeus's little whores, and they didn't know he was sleeping with all of them. She was the only one who was left untouched. Of course he tried. He tried so many times to seduce her, but she always thought of Caleb. She always thought of ways to get him to change his mind about her and what he saw. But that dratted man was thick headed! She unconsciously clenched her hands tightly together. He wouldn't even talk to her!  
  
"So this will bring me luck?" The voice cut into her dark thoughts and she returned her attention to the girl.  
  
"Yes, come on try it on." She coached and took the bracelet out to give her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh Darien, look at all the pretty gems!" Serena turned to see Rini clutching Darien's hand tightly in hers.  
  
"Darien." She breathed his name without thinking. He looked up and his beautiful eyes turned to stone.  
  
"Can you take me for ice cream?" Rini pleaded. Serena turned from them.  
  
"Maybe some other time." She heard him mutter. Serena clasped on the bracelet the sales lady handed her and gasped. She felt the dark energy running throughout her blood stream. Forget about him. A voice rasped in her head. He doesn't care, why care about him? He never appreciated you. He's a loser, you don't need him. You don't need anyone. A cold smile played on her lips.  
  
"Well, maybe I need him for one thing." She muttered to herself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina and Lita watched Serena's expressions change drastically and exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Look what you did. Darien was going to take me for ice cream until he saw you!" Rini complained. Serena's smile slipped from her face and her blue eyes turned dark with fury.  
  
"Shut your mouth you little brat, or you'll regret ever coming here in the first place." She hissed at her. Rini's eyes became round with shock and fright. Serena brushed past them without sparing them a look.  
  
"What was that?" Lita asked Mina absently. Mina shrugged slowly, watching Serena disappear in a crowed of people.  
  
"We should talk with the others." She said and they left the store.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien stepped out of his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was so exhausted from everything he swore he could sleep for a week straight. Quickly he dressed in his pajama pants, shivering at the breeze from the window. Huh? He looked up at the curtains blowing in a gentle breeze. How did that happen? He had closed it tightly before he went into the shower. Frowning, he went to the window and shut it again.  
  
"Ten o'clock on the dot. You always take a shower at that time, so predictable." Whirling around, he saw Serena standing in the doorway of the bathroom. What the hell was she dressed in? It was a short pink satin nighty that moved fluidly over her slender body. The straps were tied neatly in bows at her shoulders. Was she trying to kill him?  
  
"What are you doing here?" He demanded, forcing his body to cool down. She smiled and ran a hand up her waist, and breasts, fingering the bows that held up her nighty. She pulled at the strings and the material slipped off her and pooled in a pile of pink satin at her feet.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" She asked coyly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: How mean of me to leave you off! Shame on me! *Slaps the back of hands*. I need time to get more ideas as to how I'm going to write the rest, so stay tuned for more and PLEASE *goes on knees*, Please be patient with me. Uncontrolled? Chapter eight will be out next week darlings so watch for that! As always, thanks so much to my editor Ying, so REVIEW! Love you all kisses *muh*  
  
PS: Animefreak242, so nice to hear from you! 


	6. Someone's Daughter

Chapter 5

Someone's Daughter

"Do you know where she is now?" Raye asked anxiously. Lita and Mina shook their heads no. They were all in Lita's living room drinking tea. Mina and Lita rushed straight home after dropping off Rini to tell the others what was going on.

"Rini said when she got home, Serena wasn't in her room and her mom said that she didn't pick up Caleb." Mina said with a troubled sigh.

"Do you think that Darien might know?" Raye offered looking expectedly at one another. The girls exchanged looks.

"Maybe we should go see." Lita suggested.

XOXOXO

Darien shifted uncomfortably. "Serena you—"

"Shh. I didn't come here to talk darling. If you insist on making us stay apart, why not give me a little parting gift?" Her voice sounded strange, hollow.

And her eyes, they looked a little wild, like she knew what kind of power she held over him. He fought to control his raging hormones, but it was difficult to think when she kept rubbing her chest over his naked chest. Blood pounded fiercely and his ears rang. It was so hard! He wanted to touch her and be with her again! He wanted to hold her in the night as she slept. He wanted his damn dreams to go away, to toss caution out the window and relish in her vibrant love. Before he knew it, she knocked him on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"You want this love." She whispered in his ear, sending little shivers through out his whole body. "Give in to me. Give in to your desire and don't think about the morning." Her voice was hypnotizing him. She rocked her hips and he bit back a tortured groan. He couldn't do this! His hands lifted to push her off of him but she nipped his ear and he let his hands drop. His breathing was rapid and harsh, trying to gain control of the situation she was putting him in, but she licked his ear.

"Say you want me Darien. Say you care for me." She told him and rocked her hips again. He closed his eyes. It hurt so much to hear her say those words. But the pain snapped him out of the spell she was weaving and he sat up.

"Stop it Serena. What's wrong with you?" He demanded. The playful mirth that was one in her eyes faded.

"What's wrong with me?" She hissed. Her nails dug into his bare arms. "How could you ask me something like that?" She bolted off of him and grabbed her nightgown off the floor and slipped it back on. Her expression turned composed. "Say it again." She said.

He frowned." Say what?"

"That you don't care for me." The pain hit hard, but he managed to keep his face blank.

"I don't care for you." He bit out. Her hand came out and slapped his face.

"I hate you." He put a hand up to his stinging cheek and watched her open the window and jump out. He got off of his bed and watched her disappeared in the shadows of the dark city.

"I love you Serena." Tears stung his eyes and he dropped to his knees. "I wish things were different. God, I miss you so much." He whispered.

XOXOXO

The scouts had enough sense to keep quiet. It was difficult to watch him cry silent tears. But he couldn't know they were there.

"What has gotten in to her?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't know, but we have to follow her." Mars whispered and they stealthily moved out.

XOXOXO

I don't care for you......

Those words still rang in her head as she changed back into her street clothes. She was on her way to go pick up Caleb when a dark feeling came over her. The charm bracelet she had on her wrist began glowing.

Hate him. He doesn't deserve you. Hate him. You don't need him. Hate him hate him hate him hate him hate him hate everyone. Make them pay.........a scream bubbled in her throat and the bracelet grew dark with her anger. Coldness shot up her arm, making it numb with dark magic.

HATE HIM! HATE HIM! MAKE HIM PAY! HATE HIM!

XOXOXO

They heard a scream and bolted into action.

"Make it stop! I don't want to! I can't hate him! Stop!" Serena was on her knees, with hands to her ears screaming. They saw the dark magic and ran to her.

"Serena!" Mina cried and kneeled at her side.

"NO! Get away from me!" Serena shrieked and a powerful aurora around her blasted all the scouts back. A look of horror crossed her face when she saw what she did. New tears burned her eyes. I didn't mean to hurt them, but he, he doesn't want me anymore? "Why?" She whispered to her friends on the ground. "How can he do this to me?" She said in a painful ragged whisper. "I can't hate him. I just can't..." She broke down and covered her face with her hands.

XOXOXO

The scouts watched her cry, not knowing what they should do. Raye felt her heart break, just seeing her friend hurt so much, and she couldn't help but blame Darien. She wanted to find out the truth behind his sudden break up. She knew him better than he thought, and he would never do something without a reason behind it.

"I can't hate him." Serena sobbed. Around her wrist, the charm that she purchased earlier began to glow blue, the color throbbing brighter as Serena cried. Raye narrowed her eyes and took a small slip of paper out of her pocket. After a quick chant, she threw the paper at the charm and the delicate silver bracelet shattered. "I should hate him." She whispered and looked at her friends with glimmering blue eyes. "I should, but I can't." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and stood up. Not looking back.

XOXOXO

Raye waved goodbye to the scouts and started in the direction of her home. She stopped and looked behind her and then turned around, running to the gates of Darien's apartment. As she looked up, she noticed that his window was closed again. She transformed quickly and the leaped up to the nearest balcony and then another and another until she was at his balcony. His blue curtains were drawn shut. Cautiously, she placed her palm on the cool surface and pushed it open. Surprisingly, it slid silently open without so much of a squeak. One foot stepped in hesitantly and she leaned in to peer into the darkness. In the shadows she saw him hunched over, fingering something small in his hands. He seemed so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice her.

"If I could, I would just ignore the stupid dream, but I can't." He sighed and placed the chain back on his neck. "Damn." He said sleepily and fell back on his bed, falling fast asleep.

Raye frowned and took a step back. A dream? What kind of dream was he having? She closed the balcony door and jumped all the way down to bottom. She had to go to the temple and have a fire reading.

XOXOXO

It was Serena's idea to let Rini spend the night three days later. Her Dad had to go for a weekend conference, and her mother decided to go with him, leaving Sammy and Rini with her. Of course, Sammy had whined and pouted about having to stay with three girls, saying that they would all 'cramp his pre bachelor style'. Serena humped and settled into her bed. Caleb was snoring softly in his crib across from her and today had been absolute hectic. Luna came in as her cat form and leaped onto Serena's soft pillow, settling herself.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Serena was out. Her dreams swarmed with the days activities, but as soon as they passed, a new dream sprouted. An organ, playing music invaded her hearing, she felt her arm slip around another's arm and she looked up.

"We're finally one." She felt herself say to the man above her, gazing at her softly. Someone popped a cork of wine and the cold, wet liquid splashed on her. She woke up with a small gasp. It was so cold, she pulled the covers higher above her head, but to no use. Her feet felt something cold and wet and she jerked up. Her bed was wet and she let out a little squeak, waking Luna up.

"Why are you making all that noise? You'll wake up Caleb." She scolded, casting a quick look at the crib to make sure he was still asleep. When she was satisfied by what she saw, she glanced down to see why Serena was so upset. What she did see had her doing a double take.

"Serena!" She started with a gasp. That couldn't be what she was thinking right? "You're in high school, and you still," There was a gulp. "Wet your own bed?"

Serena shook her head. She didn't feel wet, her clothes were still dry. Soon, moment from under her blankets caught her attention, and she jerked them down. Rini was curled at the foot of her bed with wet pants. The little brat!

"Rini! You peed in my bed!" She yelled out loud making her stir awake. Rini awoke fully and sat up, looking at the wet spot in guilt. After taking several and I mean _several_ deep breaths, Serena put a hand to her pounding head ach and slid off her bed.

"Go get in the bath." She finally said. Rini blushed and ran into the bathroom with a slam of the door. Luna chuckled and Serena sent her a glare.

"What?" She asked. Luna just shook her head.

"You do know that boys are harder to potty train than girls. I'm just thinking, that in five years or so, you'll probably have to wash Caleb's bedding three of four times a week." The thought filled Serena with dead. Do this? Every week? She yanked the wet blankets off her mattress. When all the wet bedding was out side, she saw Rini, standing awkwardly in the doorway with a new change of night clothes.

"Just so you know, you'll be helping me wash my sheets tomorrow." She said stubbornly with her arms folded. Rini said nothing. Serena escorted her back into the living room where Sammy slept. The air mattress they she blew up for her was lying vacant.

"Sleep Rini and no more wetting the bed." Serena said. Rini ran from her and dashed under the blankets. When she returned to her room, she sighed.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Luna asked. Serena was thoughtful and then brightened. She gently picked Caleb out of his crib and started down the hallway.

"Lita has a big enough bed." She said cheerfully and opened the door with a little squeak. Lita tossed and turned, and then finally opened one sleepy eye.

"Serena? What are you doing?" She asked. Serena slipped into Lita huge bed and snuggled close to a pillow.

"Rini peed in my bed. Can we sleep with you?" She asked. Lita chuckled

"Well you're already in here." She said with a yawn and then, they were both out like lights.

The next morning, Serena pounded out her sheets in the back of the apartment with Sammy holding Caleb and teasing her.

"Man Serena, you're almost an adult and you still wet your bed? What would Mom and Dad think?" He lazily drawled. Serena turned to him with murder in her eyes, but he was use to her raging temper tantrums so he wasn't frightened.

"I told you, Rini did it!" She said through gritted teeth. Sammy shook his head in mock sadness.

"Blaming it on a little kid." She clenched her fists together, to sock him in the arm, but Rini came running out of the door, not sparing her a look.

"Rini! Come back here you little brat! You were supposed to help me!" She called out, but Rini ignored her and kept running. With a defeated sigh, she sat down and a nearby bench.

"She must have been lonely." Luna said sitting pertly at her feet.

"Huh?"

"She sneaked into your bed, so she must have been lonely. And you were so harsh on her just because of a little accident." Luna said with a pointed look.

"Me? Who was the one who was harsh on me when they thought that I did it hum?" Luna blushed a little.

"All the same, you should go and find her to apologize. She just a kid you know. And she's all alone. Besides, those evil women might be after her." Serna sighed and nodded.

"I'll go. You stay here and keep an eye on Sammy and Caleb." She said with a wave and went jogging after the little terror.

XOXOXO

Rini wound up at the staircase that led to the bridge crossing in the city. She felt a little bad about what had happened, but it was the first time she ever wet her bed in a long time. After all, she was still a little kid, and little kids still wet their beds. She thought back to when she woke up in the morning after wetting the bed and her mother had come in. She felt so guilty for doing it, she wanted to show her mom that she was a big girl, and wanted to make her proud. But her mom wasn't angry at all. She just sat down next to her on her bed and put a comforting hand on her head.

"Accidents will happen Daughter." She said to her softly and kissed her wet cheeks. Her mother always understood her. She always understood her accidents. And then this happened, and for some reason, Serena made her feel the same way. She wanted to show Serna that she was a big girl, that she was strong. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I want to go home." She fingered the time travel key. She missed home so much, she wanted her mommy and daddy and big brother Caleb. Luna words rang in her head. She couldn't use the key thoughtlessly because it was dangerous. "Bit still," She whispered. "Bit still, I want to go home!" She cried and held up the key. A pink light sparkled in the handle and then a little pink ball floated over her head. A circle of pink clouds emerged and she felt her little body float up. I'm doing it, she thought happily, looking up at the sky, but as soon a she did, the connection was lost and she landed hard on the ground.

"Why? Why won't it work! I want my mommy!" She cried. Her forehead warmed up, but she didn't care. She didn't know how long she cried. Her heart was so lonely, so sad.

"My my, did something bad happen to the little princess?" A soft, taunting voice came from below her. Rini snapped open her eyes and saw one of the bad ladies coming after her. She stumbled to her feet and began to run up when another bad lady showed up.

"I don't think so Birdie, I saw her first." Said the other. Birdie's face twisted in protest.

"No I found her first Catzy." Catzy simply smiled serenely.

"Then whoever kills her first..." She began and Birdie brightened.

"Is the winner?" She asked with a softly deadly laugh. Rini was trapped, she didn't know what to do. They came closer and closer. They all of the sudden Luna P popped out of nowhere and rolled under Birdie's foot, making her trip and fall to the ground. Rini wasted no time running over her and escaping them. She needed to go somewhere safe.

XOXOXO

Serena saw her crawling under a fence. She frowned and followed her in. Rini didn't hear her, she ran past a pile of steel, coming to rest against a concrete barrier. Serena plastered herself against the fence and moved behind her, quickly sitting down.

"Puu." Rini called sadly. Serena almost held her breath to listen.

"What's the matter? Are your crying?" Rini answered with sniffles.

"You shouldn't cry little one. You're a strong girl aren't you?" The voice coached gently.

"No, I'm scared." Rini admitted.

"Don't be scared. You have powerful friends." The voice said.

"I don't have anything like that here." Said Rini.

"Didn't the scout always help you when you were in trouble?"

"But the enemy is much stronger. Look at what they did to my mommy! Even Daddy couldn't stop them!" She sobbed, holding her strange ball closer to her.

"The scouts will help you in this time, just as they looked after you in the future. Believe in Sailor Moon. They will help you." The voice said.

"Puu?" Rini asked softly. "Puu!" She cried out and then all Serena could hear was silence. Serena thought about all the things she overheard. So Rini was from the future? But how...Before she could finish her thought another voice spoke up.

"Found you Princess." It hissed. Serena jerked up and looked over her hiding place. Rini stood there, shaking all over from fright as one of the evil ladies glared down. She silently stood up and transformed quickly.

"Hold it." The woman, Catzy, looked up and her shoulder sagged a little. "Sisters." She called out, almost unwillingly. Three emerged from behind her, all young and all beautiful. So they were sisters?

"Prizma, the oldest."

"Avery, second to the old maid." Prizma sent her a glare.

"Birdie, second youngest." Chirped the young one.

"And Catzy, the baby." She said, giving her sisters a snicker.

"We are from the tenth planet. The Black moon." Prizma explained. Serena frowned. Ten planets? The sisters all took ready stance and Serena pulled Rini closer to her. This was bad, four against one? That was no fair! She almost whined. But of course, her fears were quickly squashed when her own scouts came, waltzing in, ready for face off.

The battle was quick and heated. Catzy and Mars faced off, Mercury and Birdie, Venus and Avery and Jupiter with Prizma. She was so caught up in their battle, she didn't notice an attack aimed at her until it was too late. Without thinking, she placed herself firmly in front of Rini and let it hit her. The sharp stinging pain resonated through out her whole body, it made her lungs constrict in pain. But she held on to Rini, making sure she was okay.

Ever since she found out why she was here, the need to protect the little menace grew considerably. Sure she got on her nerve, but it was all just a ruse not to show anyone that she was scared and alone. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. After all, what she was doing was for her mom. She fell forward, bracing herself from falling on Rini. She felt the scouts falter in battle as they checked to see if she was okay.

"Playtime is over." Said a new male voice. She looked up and saw a handsome man with no emotion in his eyes hovering over her.

"Who are you?" She demanded. He smirked and did a mock curtsy bow.

"A member of the Dark Moon Clan, Rubeus." Serena closed her eyes, still feeling the pain of his attack, but she pulled Rini even closer.

"What do you want with this child?" She demanded.

"Our mission is to change the future of this city, and in order to do that, that child," He paused and gathered another attack. "Must die." He spat out. Rini whimpered and clutched Serena's uniform tightly. Serena steeled her self for another attack and gathered Rini in her arms to make a dash cover, but the attack struck her anyways, sending pain exploding through out her body again. It hurt so bad, she was getting dizzy. She was thrown against a hard wall, hitting her shoulder and landing on her side. Her consciousness fazed in and out, but Rini's panicked cries made her open her eyes and look into shimmering reddish ones.

She was someone's daughter and she had to protect her like if she were her own. She was precious to someone, like Caleb was precious to her. Sure she likes playing pranks, and she was spoiled beyond belief, but she was someone daughter, and if Rini's parents couldn't protect her, then she had to, for them at least.

"Sailor Moon?" Rini whimpered, with more tears spilling over her lashes. Serena lifted her hand to wipe her tears away.

"This is the end." Rubeus said, standing over her. Rini's eyes widened with fright.

"Not yet." She managed to choke out and stood up painfully, with her body screaming in protest. "I won't die so easily. I will protect this girl, no matter what." Her determination made her stronger, and she was able to stand up tall. A red rose came sailing down and cut through Rubeus's advance on them. Serena saw so grateful for his entrance. Rebeus sent an attack at Tuxedo Mask, but he dodged it easily and landed next to her. Another attack came, but Tuxedo Mask sent roses to counter and both attack clashed together into a big ball of raw power. He raised his cape to protect her and Rini from the heat. Their eyes met for a moment, but he quickly looked away.

"Sailor Moon," He began, and turned back to her, this time with a steady gaze that held no emotion. "You are the only one that can protect this girl. Go." He told her. Serena nodded and pulled out her scepter. Her attack blasted a still dazed Rubeus, but he fazed out before the attack finished. He reemerged higher, clutching his head.

"Master Rubeus!" The sisters all cried our, but he dismissed their concern. "We will retreat for now, but make no mistake. You will pay." He told her coldly and they were left alone. Serena let Rini down and looked at the scouts. They deserved to know what she had.

"Rini, tell me the truth. You're from the future right? What is the tenth planet? What is the Dark Moon Clan?" It was a lot to ask from a little five year old, but she had to know. When she gave no answer, she smiled softly. "Your mom was capture by them." She stated. Rini's shoulders tensed and she turned and looked at Serena with such fright and pain in her eyes, her heart broke a little. Rini rushed in her arms and held onto her tightly.

"Sailor Moon!" She cried, tucking her face into Serena's chest. "Please Sailor Moon. Please help my mommy. Please save her from those bad guys. Puu said that Sailor Moon and the Scouts would help me. Please, save my mommy." She pleaded and broke into another bout of tears. Serena felt Rini's desperation deep in her heart and tightened her hold on her. She didn't know if she could, but she would try.

XOXOXO

Serena gently rubbed the baby soap over Caleb. Her hands were soapy and she made a circle with her fingers to blow bubbles for him. He laughed in delight, clapping his hands. His black hair was matted down his forehead, making it look like he had a helmet on. His chubby little hands came down again and made a huge splash, sending water up and hitting her directly in the face. She blinked a couple of times, and then laughed and made a little slpash herself. Caleb blinked up at her, not sure what to think

_So you want to war Mommy_? He thought wickedly and hit his hand on the surface of his warm bath again. She gasped and then slashed him back. He let out a squeal of laughter. Huh? He looked past his mom and saw his daddy, looking in on them.

"Daddy!" He called out, but then he was gone.

"Daddy?" Serena asked her son and looked behind her. "I don't see him anywhere." She said with a sigh and decided to end the bath. "Speaking of Daddy, you're going to spend the night with him, so lets get you dresses so I can drop you off." She said and gathered him in a fluffy towel. She made her way into her room, only to be stopped by Lita.

"Hey Serena, you're mom called just a minute ago. She needs you to watch Rini tonight." Serena frowned and unwrapped Caleb from the towel.

"Did she say why?" Lita shook her head no.

"And Darien has be waiting for you in the living room." Serena paused her administrations, her hands suddenly gone cold.

"Oh, I didn't even hear him come in." She said, trying to make her voice sound nonchalant. Lita placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. Serena turned back to the task of dressing her son.

Caleb saw his Mommy's eyes darken with sadness for a reason he knew naught. But he always seen that same sadness lurking in his Daddy's eyes when he sees his Mommy. She brushed his hair out hastily and then gathered his diaper bag. Taking a deep breath, she went into the front room.

xoxoxo

Darien didn't know why he tortured himself. Before he could even think, he went into the bathroom to see them play. Even when she was living with him, he would sneak into Caleb's bath time, just to see them interact with one another. Emotions swelled in his throat and he swallowed them back.

"Daddy!" A squeal came from the doorway and Caleb ran as fast as he could toward his waiting father. A soft grin spread across his face as he bent to pick him up.

"Hey, long time no see." He exclaimed and gave him a sound kiss on the cheek. Caleb giggled.

"Here you go." Serena said in a completely void voice, holding out the blue diaper bag. He took it from her, making sure not to touch.

"I have classes in the morning, so I'll be dropping him off around eight." He told her in the same tone. She nodded and he turned from her. Leaving without another word.

"Bye bye Mommy!" Caleb called out and Serena smiled and waved back.

"I love you!" She called out.

Darien wasn't sure if she said that to him or to Caleb, but one thing he did know, was that he missed those words.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

AN: Wow, I updated, finally! I know it's been quite a while, and I don't know how many times I need to say sorry. But your reviews have been great and I'm glad you didn't give up on me. The next update won't take nearly as much time, and I hope you stay tune for the next part, the 'sleeping beauty' inspired episode.


	7. Maybe

Chapter 6

Maybe…

Sweat tricked down her spine and Raye fought a twitch. Her hair was matted to her neck and her bangs clung to her forehead, but she closed her eyes again and chanted the spiritual words. She heard the fire crack, and very slowly, making sure not to break her concentration, she opened her eyes and stared into the flames. An image wafted in front of her vision, but it was clouded in shadows, too dark red to make out any image. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see if she could see anything when suddenly a booming voice invaded her ears.

"Stop Raye." It told her in a dangerous voice. Startled, Raye broke her concentration and scooted a little away from the fire. But it just danced in front of her, like nothing happened. She stood up and ran a hand trough her damp hair. There was something awfully familiar about that voice. But she put that thought on hold. Well, if she wasn't going to get any answers from the fire, she'd have to resort to another method. She clenched her fist together with a smile on her face.

XOXO

Caleb was fast asleep on her mom's couch. It was a hell of a time getting him to sleep. He was cutting teeth, and with that painful experience, came the fevers and constant crying. Serena hated to see him in so much pain. She let out a tired sigh and went into her old room where Rini was laying upside down on her bed. It had been a hard day on her as well and she could tell that the little spore was ready to crash.

"Lay down, I'll read you something." Serena told her and went to the closet to get an old book. Buried under numerous old books was one of her all time favorite book. Sleeping Beauty. She needed a little fantasy to make up for her crappy love life. Thinking about Darien brought the burn of unwanted tears to her eyes. It was still a wonder that she still _had_ tears left. It was still a wonder she still loved him. But not wanting to go into another crying fit about what a jerk he's been and not wanting to ring her brain to why he broke up with her in the first place, she sat down on the ground, leaning her back on the mattress and began her story. Almost to the end, Rini let out a sigh.

"This is boring." She said. Serena gave her a side look of annoyance.

"What are you talking about? This is the best part." She said, looking in anticipation at the next page where the prince was going to kiss the princess out of her sleep.

"I've heard it already." She complained. Serena, pretty patient now about the whole Caleb thing earlier decided not to snap at her and she began reading again.

"…Surprisingly, the Princess who had been sleeping as though she were dead, awoke." She said and closed the book. "That's so romantic" She said in a dreamy sigh. "Don't you think?" She asked Rini. But the child had curled up to her pillow and was out like a light. Serena caught her self smiling softly at the little brat.

"You wouldn't think she was a little terror looking at her now." She told Luna, who was in her cat form.

"Leave her alone. She's probably dreaming about her mom in the future city." Luna said and jumped from the bed. Serena said nothing and placed the book back in the closet.

XOXO

Raye was in her transformation when she arrived at Darien's balcony. She touched the lock, melting it. Inside, it was dark and neat. She rolled her eyes about that, and saw Darien tossing and turning on his bed. Just when she was going to rudely awake him he bolted up like a stiff zombie, holding his head. Raye dashed behind his curtain, hoping he wouldn't see her boots.

"A lie, a lie." She heard him mumbled, still half asleep. She cautiously peeked around the fabric and saw him pick up a picture from his night stand. It showed he, Serena and Caleb, sitting on a gentle hill, smiling, happy, loving, it pricked Raye's heart to know that once upon a time they had been like that.

"I need to sleep." He mumbled, stroking Serena's image on the photo before falling back into unconsciousness. She stayed put a little longer, waiting to know if he was in fact asleep for good. As she crept from behind the curtain, she noticed the dark rings under his eyes. As much as she wanted to pound the truth from him, she knew he was suffering just as much as Serena right now. With that, she left. She's find out sooner or later.

XOXO

Serena was meeting the girls early the next morning. As she walked down the street, she let out a hefty yawn, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her eyes. Caleb pointed at the birds from his stroller, laughing and clapping his hands. He was a morning person much to her dismay. Must have got that habit from Darien. She thought a little moodily as she began crossing a bridge.

"Well speak of the devil." She muttered to herself when she saw him gazing vacantly at the water below. He must have heard Caleb laughing because he looked up and their gazes clashed. She felt a blush steal up her cheeks when she remembered the last time they were together and she had that evil bracelet on her.

"Daddy!" Caleb said in a happy gasp and Darien crouched down, giving him a kiss in the head.

"Has Rini told you anything about Crystal Tokyo yet?" He asked. It was all business with him, Serena thought, and shook her head.

"She won't tell me anything of course. She doesn't know I'm Sailor Moon." She said briskly with a touch of sarcasm. He stood up and turned, stretching in the railing of the small bridge.

"I better get going." He muttered and jogged out of her sight. Serena bit her lip and Caleb looked up at her.

"Alright, let's get going." She said happily and he smiled and turned back to watch the birds.

The girls had spent all day at the park, and when noon came, they all settled down on a bench with ice cream. Ami had Caleb on her lap, content to share hers with him.

"So, did you ask Rini about anything?" Mina asked. The girls all looked at her with the same question on their faces.

Serena shrugged. "Eh."

"Well what we do know is that she's from the future and her mom has been captured by the enemy attacking Crystal Tokyo." Ami freely supplied and wiped Caleb face with a baby wipe which had him grunting with dislike.

"Eh" Serena said and shrugged again. She didn't want to deal with scout business for a while. She was tired, and hot. Caleb didn't settle down for sleep until 3:30 in the morning.

"Would you quit doing that? It's annoying." Lita said and took Serena's melting ice cream from her hand, tossing it into a nearby trash can. She had to admit she was in a daze. Is this what getting high did to you? She wondered to herself. A noisy motorcycle invaded her deep thinking and she growled, standing up.

"Quit revving your damn engine!" She yelled at the rider. Her flipped open his helmet visor and annoyed blue eyes greeted her.

"Have a hangover meatball head?" He taunted her. Serena felt her murderous eyes flash and she lifted her chin, deciding not to answer him. The jerk, if he knew why she had been up all night, he wouldn't be saying that to her. It was then when she noticed he was carrying a passenger with him, and the person lifted their helmet visor.

"Who's that Darien?" It was a female voice. Serena felt the blood drain from her face. He had a girl with him? Darien flipped his visor back down and turned his attention back to the road where the light had turned green.

"Just some girl I know." He replied back and raced off with his passenger giving Serena a confused look before they were out of sight.

Her knees wobbled and she sat back down on the bench. "Just some girl." She replied in a hollow voice and bit her lip to keep from crying. But it didn't help. She was just some girl now.

XOXO

Luna closed the door behind her as she exited the bathroom. Lita, Caleb and Rini were all asleep when she heard something in the kitchen. She crept slowly down, only to see Serena sitting in front of the fridge, opening a package of food. Luna sighed.

"If you keep up with these midnight snacks you're going to get fat." Luna said smartly.

"I don't care." She mumbled back. It had been another long night with Caleb and his teeth, and Luna sympathized with her. "I have no one to impress. Might as well get fat."

"Darien loves you Serena." Luna protested, not to sure what comfort those words might bring her now.

"No he doesn't. I'm just some girl now." She said.

XOXO

Rini awoke to low murmurs in the kitchen. Curious to see who it was, she crept silently to the room.

"Darien loves you Serena." She heard Luna say.

"No he doesn't. I'm just some girl now." Rini frowned and was about to make herself known when she saw tears fall from Serena's eyes. "If he loved me then why did he say that?" She demanded through her tears and buried her face in her hands.

Serena's sobs tore at Rini's little soul. How could Darien say such mean things to her and make her cry? Sure, Serena didn't cry a lot, but this time was different. Darien broke her heart. She wanted to know why. Clutching the Luna ball close to her, she made her way out the door and down the sidewalk to Darien's apartment. She guessed she wasn't paying attention because she forgot to look both ways before crossing the street and a loud horn startled her and she barely made it to safety. Her little body shook with fear and she let out a cry, flaring her crescent moon to life…

XOXO

Serena had finished sulking when she felt Rini's energy around her. She transformed quickly and told Luna to look after Caleb as she dashed out her window. In the distance she saw a pink blob racing across the park followed closely by two people she was not in the mood for.

After sending an attack to one of the sisters who had Rini by the neck, she prepared for battle. But the sisters didn't attack. A little confused, but more alert, Serena looked around her for the swinging axe.

"We've been waiting for you Sailor Moon." One of them said and above them a pink vortex appeared and out came a funky looking yomen.

"Sleep." It rasped. Serena blinked. She really did want to sleep. It had been three straight nights since she had a good night sleep. Her eyelids drooped and she put an arm over her eyes. The yomen had a nice suggestion.

XOXO

Rini watched horrified when her protector fell. The two mean ladies advanced on her and she couldn't move. She was too frightened to move an inch, and just when she thought that they were going to kill her, lightning flashed in the sky and Sailor Jupiter was in front of her. They surrounded the sisters and the sisters left before the scouts could do anything. But, the yomen was still alive.

"Please, don't fall asleep to." Rini pleaded and Jupiter pushed her into the bushes to keep her safe. She peeked through the leaves to see that the scouts were falling to their knees. Please, let them be okay. She prayed, clutching her Luna ball close to her.

"Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" She heard Sailor Mars chant, and Rini closed her eyes tighter, hoping, and whishing that the chat would work on the monster. As the monster let out a cry, Sailor Mercury, crouched over Sailor Moon. Rini wished she could have helped her protect Sailor Moon, but the monster was still alive, and she didn't want to be taken. She wanted to see her mommy and daddy again. She wanted to hug her big brother and have that feeling of security again. Sailor Moon didn't move when the monster disappeared. The scouts ran to their fallen leader, and Rini had to close her eyes even tighter, fearing the worst.

"Sailor Moon, be strong." Sailor Venus joined Mercury and held Sailor Moon in her arms.

"She will continue to dream." The yomen rasped, its evil yellow eyes hovering in the night sky. "And in her dream, she will use up all her energy and die!" It cackled and turned to black smoke and entered Sailor Moon's open mouth before the scouts could do anything.

"What is that?" Mercury cried in distress, a look of pure fright on her usually soft, calm face.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars gasped, dropping hard on her knees beside Venus and Mercury.

XOXO

Mars didn't know what to do. Serena began to pulse pink and she was growing cold.

"Wake up." Jupiter shook her shoulders, with tears in her eyes. She shook harder. "Wake up!" She cried out. But she was still, and unresponsive. God, please don't let her die.

"We have to do something! Her energy is leaving her body! We have to do something!" Mercury gasped wildly, pulling out her little computer and watching Serena's condition worsen with every second that ticked by. Tension was in the air, and the scouts were getting desperate.

"Wake up!" Raye cried and slapped her hard across the face, regretting it instantly.

"Darien." Serena sighed. Anger bubbled in her chest. Where was he at? He felt her transform, why wasn't he here?

"Keep trying. I have to go somewhere." She said and left the scouts. She sprinted across house tops, and jumped to his balcony. Without thinking, she melted his new lock and violently pushed open the double doors. He awoke with a start.

"Mars?" He asked sleepily. She grabbed his shirt.

"Please Darien, you have to help. She could die!" He looked at her with confusion. "You have to wake her up!" She pleaded desperately. She didn't have to say who. She saw the flash of alarm and fear in the depths of his blue eyes. "You're the only one who can save her now."

"But, I-…"

"You and Serena have loved each other since the ancient world. You've died for each other for god sakes! You can't tell me you don't love her now. What ever has happened, you can get through it." Tears swam in her vision and she clutched his shirt tighter. "She needs you now. If you don't help her, she'll die and you won't have her anymore." She told him, trying to keep the bitter cut out of her voice. But she was so angry at him. Serena was dying and he was hesitating!

He pushed her back and ran to the balcony, and jumped. In the back of her mind, Raye hoped that he would twist his ankle on the land. It would give her some small satisfaction if he did.

XOXO

He pushed his motorcycle to the top speed. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest. His hands shook as he applied the break around a corner.

Don't leave me Serena. He mentally called to her, wherever she was. I'm coming, just hold on. Please, hold on…

He found them on a bench. Serena was in their midst and even from where he was standing, he saw her chest rise and fall with shallows breaths. He pushed past the scouts, desperately trying to get to her.

"Sailor Moon." Her name was a faint whisper on him lips. Darien fell to his knees and clutched her to him harshly, lovingly. "Wake up Sailor Moon. Please," The words trembled on his lips, and his eyes searched her face for any sign that she heard him. He put his face in the crook of her neck next to her ears so only she could hear him.

"Serena, don't leave me. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Serena." He heard her sigh his name. Whatever dream she was having, he was getting through to her. Even on the brink of death, his Serena was still beautiful. His heart pounded heavily on his cheat with so much regret, despair, unconditional love, he could do nothing to show her how much she meant to him. All he could do was kiss her and pray that she felt everything he felt. Pray that she could forgive him, and pray that she knew how much he loved her no matter what. When he lifted his lips from hers, there was a whoosh of energy, and she grew warm in his hands.

The scouts were murmuring around him, but he didn't hear what they were saying. This was the first time in a long time that he could hold her.

"You're so warm." He heard her whisper to him. Relief flooded him from head to toe and he rested his chin on her head. The euphoria he felt was cut in half when he realized what he was doing. He couldn't do this to her right now, sending her these mixed messages. But he could let her know that he still wanted her safe. So, he kissed her head and left her, hoping she wouldn't say anything.

"Goodnight."

XOXO

Serena didn't want to see him go, so she stared at the ground until the engine of his motorcycle was far away. For some reason, she didn't feel at loss anymore. In her dream, she had been so small in a big world, doing everything to get to him. It was her destiny to get to him, but no matter how far she went, or how fast, he was always out of her reach. But she didn't give up, she knew, deep inside, she _knew_ that she would make it into his arms. And when finally she touched him, he was so warm and inviting. She felt so loved, so happy. And she heard him.

He wanted her with him. He wanted her forgiveness, and when she heard those words, she knew she didn't imagine it. She knew that he was there, holding her and kissing her. She touched her lips faintly, unaware that the scouts were watching her. She could still feel the warmth of his skin on hers. All the heartache and longing.

"It was just like Sleeping Beauty." She heard Rini tell the others, looking at Serena with so much light in her eyes. It was his kiss that woke her up from her despair, because she knew he still loved her. She let out a sigh and stood up, looking at her dear friends. She didn't have to say anything. They knew from her face that she was going to be okay.

"Let's get you home little one. I bet someone is worried about you." Mina said and held out her had for Rini. Rini made a small face, but took her hand.

"You're right." She said happily and Serena leapt away, getting to the house before Mina and Rini arrived.

XOXO

Prizma stood behind one of the mirrors in the ship, watching her youngest sister, Catzy stumble over someone in the old world. Her sister yelled at the young man with an armful of boxes and made a flourishing departure. When Catzy came back on board, she ran into Rubeus.

Anger and hatred burbled deep in her chest and she leaned into the mirror with one hand, listing intently to their conversation.

"It's the most amazing smell. And of course, I thought of you. I hope it becomes your favorite." She heard Catzy purr. Rubeus looked down at the small crystal cologne with unhidden distaste. And Catzy, the fool, ignored it. Rubeus closed his hand hard and the fragile bottle broke, sending the cologne rolling down his arm.

"Oops, must have held it too tightly." He said viciously, smiling at the hurt look on her little sister's face. Prizma clenched her teeth together, holding herself in place. The little twit, when would she ever learn? Catzy stood with her arms full of clothes, at the broken shards of the bottle on the floor. Hurt made her dark purple eyes shimmer and Prizma jerked from the mirror and left her, not wanting to deal with her right now.

XOXO

Raye was frustrated. She walked slowly through the hall of the shrine and into the broom closet.

"Raye I-" Raye snapped her attention the person addressing her and lifted the broom. Her cheeks warm with anger.

"Chad I told you to feed the chickens this morning! How many times do I have to TELL you!" She screamed and started after him. But the boy was quick to react and bolted off like a bullet with her right on his tail. But he skidded around a corner and she stumbled to keep up with him and when she caught her balance, he was no where to be found. With a cry of outrage, she threw the broom against the wall and took a few calming breaths.

What a nerd. She thought moodily to herself as she made her way to her room, only to have her ears assaulted with annoying laughs. They could only be from one person.

"Serena! Stop laughing." She bit out, sliding her door open roughly. Serena had her blonde head shoved between the pages, trying to stifle her giggles. "How long are you going to stay her reading comic books? Don't you have a son to raise?" She asked, tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

"Oh Raye just a little longer. Caleb is with Darien for the day and I don't want to be around Rini the little spore right now." She said and threw herself on the small bed.

"Alright." Raye mumbled, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"Hello? Anyone home?" An unfamiliar voice was at the front entrance of the living quarters and both girls peeked around the corner to see a pretty young lady with a huge hat on. "I'm a cosmetic sales woman; can I interest you in our products?" Serena and Raye exchanged glances and Serena shrugged.

"Sure, Come in." Raye said and the young woman sat on the steps, pulling out jars of facial creams and cleansers.

"You're both so pretty, I doubt you need any of this. But if you're single, it'll catch you a boyfriend in no time." She said with a smile. Raye glanced at Serena, reading the back of a bottle. She seemed like she was ignoring that comment. "Or maybe you already have boyfriends?" The sales offered slyly. Raye saw Serena's lips curl into a ghost smile.

"Well, I wouldn't really call him my boyfriend. We haven't defined our relationship yet." She said, thinking of Jadeite. She missed him.

"Yeah." Serena said in a sigh. Raye scooted closer to her and wrapped a friendly, comforting arm around her shoulders. "I know Darien has been giving you the cold shoulder lately, but love is trusting and believing in someone right? I know we all don't understand his intentions, but you and I know he would never do something if it wasn't important." She said. Serena blinked up at her and Raye prayed she would get was she was saying. I mean, she couldn't tell Serena about the late night spying she had been up to, or about Darien's dreams. But, Serena smiled, and nodded. She caught on. Raye was glad, she didn't want to pop her upside the head if she didn't get it.

"Think so?" Serena asked softly. Raye smiled brightly, and nodded.

"Don't worry anymore okay?" Serena searched her eyes, but smiled.

"Okay."

"I disagree." The sales lady said sharply. Raye and Serena frowned and she continued. "If he's giving you the cold shoulder then you should dump him!" She said hotly. Serena seemed taken back by her tone. "In order for you to not get the cold shoulder though, you need to always be pretty and wear make-up." Raye snorted at that stupid comment and Serena just rolled her eyes and placed the jar of face cream on the table.

"I don't think we'll need any of your products today." Raye said and pushed all the bottles and jars and make-up samples back to the woman. But the sales lady just shrugged and gathered her things and left. Both Serena and Raye sighed.

"She was weird." Serena muttered drawing her knees to her chest.

"Yeah, first you and then that weird lady. What an unlucky day for me." Raye said trying to smother a giggle.

"Oh Raye!" Serena said and threw a nearby pillow at her. They played pillow fight for a few minutes and then Serena left, waving bye to Chad who was sweeping the stairs.

XOXO

Rini skipped merrily up the steps and was caught off guard by Serena hurrying down the steps.

"Don't stay to long here reading Raye comics." Serena warned her with a sharp finger.

"Why? That's what you were doing wasn't it?" She snickered back and stuck her tongue out. Serena was about to say something back, but a roaring bus took her attention away.

"Hey wait! I need to ride you!" She yelled, hurrying out of sight. Rini spun around and skipped up the rest of the stairs.

"There you are!" The fine hairs on her neck stood up when the heard the dreadful voice. Without looking, she turned quickly to run back down but was caught and pushed harshly to the ground. Tears burned her eyes and she gritted her teeth when the mean lady's sharp nails dug into her back. But the pressure lessened, and she turned to see one of the shrine workers hitting the lady with the broom.

"Did you just hit me with that? You touched my hair with that filthy thing? You're going to mess up my hairdo!" She said and aimed an attack at him. He ran, but not fast enough.

XOXO

Raye heard yelling it the main courtyard and she ran to see what was up. Chad was running from a blue flame. Raye's eyes narrowed and she searched for the source. It was one of the sisters. Chad cried out as the flame knocked him down and Raye ran to him, dropping down on her knees.

"Another distraction! I don't need two distractions!" Catzy yelled and sent twin blue flames at them. It was too quick for Raye to react, but not for Chad. He ran and tackled her to the ground, and took the full blunt of the flames.

"Chad!" Raye gasped out.

"Foolish man! Why saver her after she treated you so cruelly!" Catzy yelled. Raye lowered her eyes with shame. She knew all about Chad and his crush on her. That's why she got away with treating him the way she did. Part of it was because she tried to scare him away, and part was because she was flattered with his devotion to her. She told him many times about her and Jadeite, but he just smiled and shrugged it off.

"I can only show my love in my own way." He said through gritted teeth

"She doesn't give a damn about you!" Catzy screamed viciously and Raye flinched at that comment.

"It doesn't matter." He said, looking into her eyes, before losing unconsciousness. A tear tricked down her cheek as she laid him gently on the ground. Anger burbled deep inside of her and she clenched her fists so tightly together that her hands shook. Chad deserved someone who could love him like he loved her. And Catzy was right…a little. Even though she didn't love him like he loved her, he was her friend. And no one can hurt her friends and get away with it.

"Mars Star Power!" She yelled out, and as soon as she completed her transformation, she aimed an attack at her.

"A sailor warrior! What a surprise. I can get rid of the child and a scout. Rubeus will be very happy!" She called down from the roof of the shrine. A rain of blue fire pelted the ground and Raye dodged them, and when she was getting her footing, Catzy ricocheted off a nearby tree and punched her in the chin, sending her flying face first. Another fire attack and Raye dodged it, and grabbed Chad just as the fire inched closer to him. But the fire sped up and scorched the backside of her uniform and the delicate flesh of her back. She arched from the pain and sat Chad down in a safer place.

"How stupid! You could have escaped if you left him." She sneered.

"Bitch. How could I leave him after he saved me?" Raye bit back with flashing eyes.

"Yes you said something about loving some one is important." She said with a dismissed flick of her hand. But Raye saw something in her eyes. Something like confusion. "Why would you go through something like pain for some one like him. He's not you lover, nor do you love him."

Raye struggled to get up, but the burns on her back and legs screamed at her. "He saved me. I'm just doing the same."

Catzy smirked at her attempts to move. "Your love is nothing compared to the love Rubeus and I share." She said smugly. Raye scoffed at that. That's something a little girl would brag about. She saw the way he treated them. That wasn't love at all. And she was so concerned with the way she looked, she doubted she could ever love someone beside herself.

"That's not love. Not real love!" She told her brutally and Catzy gasped.

"It is too real love. We love each other!" She protested. But there was question in her eyes.

"Is it really?" Raye replied. Catzy looked away, like she was thinking hard about something. Remembering really.

"No! Shut up! You're wrong!" She said, shaking her head no and closing her eyes, as if to shake away what Raye just said. To make herself believe in a lie. "I have no time for this little girl talk. I'll kill the child first." She said hastily, like her mind was still wandering and phased out.

Raye gritted her teeth and tried to move again, but to no avail. Catzy hovered over Rini, and her nails grew sharp and long and just when she was about to kill her, a red rose sailed and halted her.

"Sorrowful wander, listen to the beat of your heart." Darien told her in an unusual soft voice and Catzy stood still as he gathered Rini in his arms and left. As soon as he was out of the way, she aimed an attack at her and Catzy fell. She muttered something to herself, holding her arm where one of Raye's attacks hit her.

"Catzy, have you finished off the child?" Another voice wafted in the courtyard and Raye looked to see Rubeus hovering overt them.

"I almost had her." Catzy said in a breathless tone.

"But you let her go?" He asked coldly. Raye saw her flinch at that.

"But I have sailor soldier right here. I'll finish her off for you!" She replied back in a hopeful voice. Like a dog waiting to be let in the house.

"What an unlucky man I am to have such an incompetent subordinate as you." He hissed at her. Catzy took a step back, looking at him with big, hurt eyes.

"How could you say something so harsh to me? I loved you for so long I thought…" He cut her off.

"Love?" He said the word like it was the most disgusting thing he ever heard. "How ridiculous. A stupid thing doesn't belong in a clan like ours." He bit out, staring at her with loathing. Catzy stiffened, her mouth open in shock and pain. By just saying that little phrase, Raye knew he killed her heart. She was almost lifeless now. "Here, I'll give you a present." He tossed a back ball at her. "Use it to kill the sailor scout. Its much better than the useless bottle of cologne you gave me." And then he left, along with her heart.

Catzy stared blankly at the black ball she had in her hands. "A space time bomb. So, you want me to kill myself too?" She asked in a choked whisper. Raye was healed enough to stand by now.

"Catzy, throw that away." She demanded, staring at the emotionless face of her opponent.

"It's too late." She finally said after a long pause. The black ball began to glow. "You win. I guess love isn't for me after all." She said and tears fell from her eyes.

"Venus love chain encircle!" Raye was so glad to hear that voice and she watched as the black ball flew out of Catzy's hands and into the air.

"Jupiter thunder clap!" And the ball was destroyed. And when the light cleared, Raye turned to her friends, all in their poses, at her side.

"It's over Catzy." Mercury said.

"Its over. Everything is over for me." She shoulders shook as she spoke to them. She looked so defeated on the ground. Her clothes were torn and burned, her hair, messed. "It's all your fault. Everything is you fault!" A cry of outrage and pain made her come charging after the scouts and they all scattered. "I've lost my future, my love and even my place to go back to!" She screamed. Raye felt tears prick her eyes as Catzy made sloppy attempts to harm one of the scouts. She charged after Jupiter and Jupiter dodged it easily and brought her knee up, but Raye moved with all her strength, ignoring the pain of her wounds to stop her attack, and got the full brunt of it. The wind was knocked out of her, and she swore she felt one of her ribs cracking. She fell onto Catzy, who was heaving heavily. Silence was met.

"Why…" Jupiter began.

"It's not over." Mars told her and Catzy stopped crying for a second. "You haven't lost everything." She breathed. Black dots swam in her vision from her pain, but she gritted her teeth. She was doing this for Catzy's benefit. But she also knew Serena was listening too. "You still have yourself. Your future can start now. All right?" She asked her softly. Catzy's lip trembled, and more tears ran down her face, and she bowed her head. Finally she was finished. "Sailor Moon?" Raye turned to Serena and gave her a smile. "Can't you do anything to help her?"

Serena looked at her nervously. "I wish I could but…"

"Use the silver crystal." It was Luna. Even beyond her pain, Raye always wondered how Luna and Artemis knew what was going on, and how they got there in the first place.

"It's not as powerful as it one was, but you should still be able to change Catzy into a normal woman." Artemis added in. Serena fingered her brooch and took it from her uniform. It was magic. Raye watched her as the words came from her mouth.

"Refresh!" Pink light enclosed around Catzy.

XOXO

Serena dried her hair off on her bed and looked at the empty crib across from her. Darien had Caleb for the weekend since he would be studying for tests all week long. She missed him already and he wasn't even gone one whole day yet. The whole day was just one thing after another, so it kept her distracted from the though of Caleb being gone. And now, she was alone in her room with her thoughts, which can be dangerous and beneficial. Whatever way you look at it.

Something Raye said today bothered her and she couldn't shake it from her thoughts. She was a lot like Catzy in a way. She could tell that she loved Rubeus with all her heart, and when he left her, she fell all the pieces. Just the way she did with Darien. She thought she had nothing either. That everything was out of her reach.

_You have yourself_.

Those words kept ringing in her ears. _Did _she have herself? When Darien said he didn't lover her anymore, it was like the whole world stopped. Maybe if she did have herself, she wouldn't have cried so much. She wouldn't have though such worthless things. Maybe…just maybe this was where she could discover herself. She could live without Darien right? Maybe this break up was a good thing? Maybe she didn't need him so much…maybe…

XOXO

AN: Yeah yeah, I know what you all are thinking "took her long enough!" :LAUGH: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews, it's the readers that make this site what it is. Love you all lots and lots kisses MUH


	8. Enough

Chapter 7

Enough

Caleb let out a sigh of relief when the image of Catzy and Raye shimmed away. At least she was happy now that she was human. It was only a matter of time before that fool Rubeus would lose one of the sisters. He smirked, the cold look on his face bitter as he thought of a certain sister. But he refused to think of her, the little whore. She would sell her self for a new shirt any day. It just irked him that he didn't see it sooner. But her loss was at no cost to him, it's not like he loved her or anything.

"Nice move Sapphire. I bet he didn't see that one coming." Diamond said behind him. Caleb let out a snort.

"It was foolish to send him with those girls in the first place." He told him, and Diamond gave the slightest smile before turning serious again.

"He has a lot of ambition. Emerald thought he'd be good. You know I don't deal with my underlings." He said viciously, looking at the image orb as the girls bickered amongst themselves.

"True enough." Caleb said waving away the imaged orb. Diamond motioned him to follow. They walked from the orb room, outside into the black, frigid air.

"I asked you this many times before, and I'm asking you again." He paused and skewered Caleb with a cold, stare, like he was looking, searching really for the answer. "Can I trust you?"

Caleb scowled at his friend. "And I told you, you can." He bit back, annoyed that he could ask him that after he repeatedly told him of his loyalty. Diamond stared at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Of course. I apologize." He said softly and bowed slightly before leaving Caleb alone, with his own internal battle.

XOXO

Rini sat across from Serena, gazing intently at the game before her. And then she saw the opening.

Concentrate, even the most obvious move can be the ultimate move. Aunty Ami would whisper to her, as she played Caleb.

"Checkmate." She declared happily when she captured Serena's helpless king.

"Aww." Serena moaned and flicked her kind down. Rini giggled and Serena rolled her eyes.

"You're pretty good." Lita had exclaimed from her position on Serena's bed. Rini beamed at the compliment.

"I had a good teacher. But I'll never be as good as you Ami!" Rini turned her attention to Ami who blushed and began to clear the board.

"Didn't you win Japan's junior championship last year?" Lita asked her, raising an eyebrow. Ami nodded self consciously.

"It was just luck." She murmured. Serena groaned at her modesty and Rini gave her an annoyed look. Serena stuck her tongue out at her and Rini ignored her.

"I better get going." Ami said hastily when she looked at her watch. "I'm going to  
Chess Tower to see an old friend." She placed the board in the box and closed it, sliding it under Serena's bed. They said their goodbyes and Ami left, leaving Serena and Rini alone.

"Pancakes?" Serena offered her, wanting some herself.

"In the afternoon?" Rini asked suspiciously, like there was a hidden price for saying yes. Serena just shrugged and left her there, staring wondering at her retreating figure.

"Can you make mine with strawberries?" She called after her, running to catch up.

XOXO

Prizma stared at the mirror, watching Catzy greet customer. She was happy for her. Happy that she got out of this…thing they were in.

"Look at her. It's disgusting to see her. A mere human." Avery spat at the image, her face un a scowl.

"Why?" Birdie asked, with confusion clearly in her clean blue eyes. Catzy and birdie were always close, and she seemed lost now that she was gone. Prizma fought a grimace. Rubeus was watching them closely and she had to play her part.

"I don't really care. She's a traitor, that's all." She said in a haughty big sister tone. "She's no longer our younger sister and she doesn't mean anything to us now." She spat at her, with anger shimmering in her eyes.

"Our clan had no need for traitors." Rubeus said in a smug tone. Birdie turned back to the image and let out a sad sigh.

"Foolish Catzy." She whispered. Prizma wanted to slap her for calling her that, but she clenched her fist together and Rubeus turned from them and summoned another image on a mirror.

"Now, for another mission…"

XOXO

Later that day, earlier in the evening, the girl all stared at the huge hulking building that looked like a rook. Serena frowned at the building.

"Why are we here?" She asked, shifting Caleb in her arms as he slept away. Man was he heavy. She gave him a loving look as his head lolled back and he let out a snore. His ink black air fluttered in the light air outside.

"Well lets go check it out." Lita said brightly, looking to Ami to lead the way. She smiled hesitantly and they entered the building. It smell of fresh paint and plastic chairs. Everything in the building had something to do with chess. The chairs, the paintings, even the floor looked like a board. In Serena's opinion it was way over done, but Ami like this place. They were greeted by a pleasant woman at the front desk. Ami whispered to her shyly and the woman smiled and pointed to the far corner of the lobby.

"I'm going to visits an old friend." She told them. Serena and Lita shared a look and then smiled in understanding. Before Ami became a scout, she usually spent her time alone, or with older people. She was withdrawn and so shy. And now, looking at her now, no one would have ever thought that she was like that. Ami has become more confident, blossoming into what she was now. They left her and wandered, to see what else there was.

XOXO

Ami found her friend playing a lone game of chess. She silently sat across from him and watched him finish his game. Twenty minutes later with the board cleared, he smiled happily at her. Ami felt a little guilty as he conversed that she hadn't spent as much time with his as she did in the past. The elderly gentleman was the one who taught her about chess, and hone her skills in the game. When she was younger when would spend hours at a time in his house, just playing a game or talking politely. But now she had friends and she felt guilty about abandoning him. A blue flash whipped around the corner and Ami stiffened. Was that…?

"Ami?" Her friend asked her with worry. She gave him a smile.

"I guess I should be going." She said softly and gave the man's hand a gently squeeze. "I'll came back to enter the tournament." He nodded and Ami took her leave. She silently went down the hall, and the further she went the colder it got. At the very end of the hall, was a room. Cautiously she entered and saw one of the four sisters. She must have heard her gasp because the sister, Birdie turned.

"Brave girl." She said in almost a hiss. Ami quenched the nervousness in her stomach. Birdie smiled smugly and hit her with one of her ice whips. Ami braced herself and whimpered as it slashed across her arms and shoulders. The coldness seeped into her skin, turning her blood cold. She gritted her teeth as she fell to her knees, breathing in pain. Her shaking hands grasped her changing wand and she called out her transformation. She was so cold, she knew her powers would heal her. Feeling a whole lot safer, she aimed her Shine Aqua Illusion at a shocked Birdie. But the girl was fast and dodged it. Ami gritted her teeth in determination, panic welling in her chest. She saw me transform! She thought in distress as she ducked from another attack.

"Jupiter Thunder clap! Zap!" Jupiter entered. The attack cut across Birdie's hand and she left in a huff. This is bad, really bad.

"She saw me transform." She murmured, looking blankly at the spot Birdie disappeared from. Serena arrived a little later with Caleb standing at her side. She and Jupiter de-transformed quickly before Rini came in to see what all the noise was about.

"Don't worry too much Ami." Serena said with a warm hand on her shoulder. Ami peered into her face and Serena smiled softly.

"She'll come back." Lita told her and they left the building together. But Ami couldn't help but worry about it all. She didn't know if Birdie would tell anyone…

XOXO

Prizma watched as Birdie fazed back into the mirror room. She saw her little sister cradle her hand. Dark red stains could bee seen on her blue gloved hand. She frowned, forcing a curse from her lips.

"Aww, did you hurt yourself?" She asked in a cold purr, floating thoirught the mirro. Birdie jumped but before she could say a thing, Avry floated out with a smug look on her face.

"Oh, its true." She cooed.

"Sisters! The thing is…" Birdie began with a flush crawling across her pale face.

"How awful." Prizma chimed in. She felt Rubeus's eyes on them. Watching the whole exchange.

"Look, is bleeding." Avery said and pointed a somewhat mocking finger at the cut.

"Don't tell me you failed." Prizma asked coldly. She had to make iot look good, she thought as she slid the rest of her body from the mirror and hunched over to see Birdie's cut hand.

"Of course not!" Birdie huffed.

"I would hop not little sister. After all, you volunteered for this mission. And if you came back as a failure then…"

"I would be so humiliated myself." Prizma cut in.

"I don't need your help." Birdie said swiftly. Prizma exchanged looks with Avery and shrugged.

"Good. One fool in the family is good enough." Avery said coldly, her eyes, lost in memories of Catzy's betrayal. Prizma bit her toung from saying a thing. Bride let out a strangled giggle. Prizma left back in the mirrors.

XOXO

Serena knew that she couldn't bring Caleb with her the next day as she dressed to go out. The chess place was another target, and it was safer for her to leave Caleb and Rini with her mother. He cried a little when she closed the door behind her, but as she walked dawn the hallway to the elevator, she heard him stop. She was to met the girls at the chess building.

When the tournament began, they all settled close to the chess playing floor. For Serena, it was extremely boring. There were at least twenty people paying off, and the weeding process took so long, she thought she was going to fall asleep. Plus, the girls all knew what was going to happen later that day, they just didn't know when. Catzy had joined them. She had to do something to end the tension!

"Look, she won another one!" Lita elbowed her in the side. Serena smiled and clapped her hands in joy.

"We have to cheer for her!" She dung in her huge purse and pulled out two small fans and stood up. Raye and Lita exchanged glances.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Raye asked her suspiciously.

"Rah Rah Ami! Go for it go for it Ami!" She yelled. Behind her, she felt her party shift and hide their faces from embarrassment. And then, out of nowhere, someone hit her upside the held and yanked her fans from her.

"Serena!" Raye hissed and pushed her back down in her chair.

"Ouch Raye, you didn't have to hit me that hard!" Serena complained, rubbing her head. Raye took a deep breath and shoved the fan between the plastic chairs, far from Serena's reach.

"Thank you Raye." Lita muttered and Mina and Catzy nodded. Serena stared open mouthed at them.

"Well, see if I ever cheer for any of you!" She said and folded her arms in a pout. An hour later, the playing field was narrowed down to two players. The girls all quietled as the images flashed on the screen above them. It was Ami and Birdie. The lights flashed ominously and then at all went black. The other people who were watching let out a cry of surprise.

"Let's go." Serena whispered to the girls and then all left. Changing quickly, they found themselves into the next room where Ami and Birdie were seated at a chess table.

"Hold it right there! Eek!" She didn't even have time to finish her intro where she and the others were enveloped into a bubble. Ami stood from her seat.

"Don't move or they all die." Birdie warned her and motioned for Ami to take her seat. Ami glared at her, but did as she was told and sat back down. "Don't I have a nice little bargaining chip." She didn't ask, but gloated. Serena kicked at the bubble, but her toe soon began to ache. Stupid magic. How come I don't get this kind of magic? And where the hell was Darien at? He felt her transform and he hasn't come yet?

"I'll handle this!" Mars exclaimed in a heroic voice. "Mars fire surround!" But the attack came at a price. Her fire rings bounced off the walls of the bubble and the girls all ducked.

"Idiot!" Serena screamed at her friend, pushing herself as far as she could to the bottom of the bubble.

"Sorry!" Mars cried, and then her magic faded away. From outside on the bubble, she heard Mercury say something.

"Even if it cost me my life, I'll do what ever I have too to protect them!" Serena forced herself up. She can do it…she can…The girls heard her declaration and began cheering her on. Birdie smirked at that and then sat down calmly. Just then, the other two sisters showed up. Serena faintly heard them arguing about sharing the glory when she saw a flash of red hit the chess board and shatter one of the pieces. About time…She thought with a grumble. The bubble shook, then faded and she didn't have enough time to compose herself when she and the others fell to the ground, with Serena landing hard on her butt.

"Thanks a lot Tuxedo Mask!" She yelled hotly at him. He smiled his cocky smile and shrugged. Like if that would make her cheeks feel better! Serena though in irritation.

"If you do not understand what it feels like to be a pawn, you have no right to handle a queen." He said, pointing at the three sisters. Him and his damn little poems. Was he talking about her, or the game? Serena thought as Jupiter helped her up. "Good-bye." And then he left without giving her a second look. Jerk…she thought darkly. Earlier, he had called to the apartment and Lita had answered. Serena listened to the conversation with annoyance because he was talking to Lita, and not to her. He couldn't face her like a man? When the conversation was over, Lita told her that Darien would be by later that night to pick Caleb up. That was all, she asked herself, staring at her friend blankly. That was all he had to say, and he couldn't even tell her his self? Why was he acting like this? Why?

"Sailor Moon are you even paying attention?" Mars snapped her out of her depressing thoughts. "Turn Birdie into a human now." Serena stared at them blankly before Mars's words had some meaning to them.

"Oh." She fumbled with her crystal and changed her into a human. When they left the building, not in scout uniform, the girls parted ways.

"Hey, what's been troubling you?" Raye decided to follow her and Serena shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean." She muttered. Raye's eyes flashed, but she spoke in a calm, controlled voice.

"Yes you do. We did that whole battle, and you weren't even participating in it. Would you just tell me?" She asked. Serena scowled and began walking faster. She did her part, and helped Birdie, what more did she want for her? "Serena stop." Raye said and yanked her to a halt. Serena jerked her arms from Raye's grasp.

"You have to ask what is wrong?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"It's not just Darien this time." Raye told her quietly. Serena unclenched her jaw and almost hunched in defeat. It was partly because of him. "What else is it?" She asked. Serena flushed and began walking again. There was no way in hell she would tell Raye what was really going on with her. That was just embarrassing. But the whole trip back to her apartment, Raye kept on pestering and pestering until she finally exploded.

"I have an itch!" She yelled out. Raye frowned.

"On your back?" She asked dumbly, still a little taken back by Serena's outburst.

"Not that kind of itch." Serena snapped and blushed more. It took only seconds to process that before Raye began laughing. Serena growled at her friend.

"Raye, it's not funny. It something personal you weaseled out of me and now you're laughing?" She asked her. Raye's laughs subsided into giggles and she put a hand to her aching stomach.

"Is that all?" She asked. Serena stopped at a bench in front of her apartment building.

"Its something I never had to deal with. He always took care of it, and now…the jerk is avoiding me like the plague." She knew how ridiculous this conversation way but she was so starved for…She groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Do you think he knows?" She asked suddenly. Raye still had a huge grin on her face and she laughed again. This time not as long as the first time.

"Maybe he is feeling the same thing?" Raye offered after her giggling. She sat down next to her. "Plus, I think he still needs time to deal with your last meeting."

"Maybe." Serena muttered.

"As for the other thing…well, I don't know how to help you there." She said with her grin appearing again.

"Well…" Serena twisted her hands in her shirt. "What do you do?" She waited as Raye stared in shock at her for a long time.

"I don't think you can do what I do." She said. That was not the kind of answer she was expecting from Raye.

"What do you do?" She asked a little too eagerly. Raye leaned back on the bench, as if contemplating how to answer.

"I use the fire." She said with a careless shrug. Serena frowned, imagining what she was talking about.

"So, you use the fire. How?" She asked her. Raye glanced around to see if anyone was listening. Night had just settled in, and people were going home leaving the streets empty.

"Jadeite calls me when he goes to sleep and I use the fire to get into his dreams." She said and waited for Serena to say something. Serena's sex starved mind grew devious with an idea.

"How does that work? Will you show me?" She asked eagerly. Raye smiled a softer smile.

"You don't even know when he'll be sleeping." She said. Serena snorted.

"Darien is a creature of habit. He showers at ten in night, slides into bed at ten o' five and fall into dreamland three minutes later." She told her smugly. She would watch him do so. His hair would still be damp from the shower, and she would run her fingers though it at watch him fall asleep. The way his face softened and the way he would smile when she kissed him on his lips before she would go to sleep was still fresh in her memories. She stroked one her golden locks gently as she reminisced. She missed that, she missed him. She missed their bed they shared, the laughs, the smiles, the touches, the kisses…she missed him so much she wanted to cry. "I just want him tonight. Can you give him to me for one night?" She asked her friend. Raye hugged her suddenly and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course I can Serena." She said quietly. "Come to the temple tonight and I'll have things ready for you. Call me before you leave." Raye said and Serena gave her a smile. "Kiss Caleb goodnight for me okay?" And then she was gone, hurrying across the street to the temple a couple of blocks away. Serena entered the lobby and went to the elevator. It _dinged_ when she reached her floor. Caleb and Rini were fast asleep on the couch when she walked into the living room. The television was on in a low tone and her mother was seated on the ground with a shoe box in front of her.

"Mom?" Her mother jumped a little. Serena apologized and sat next to her mom to see what she was looking at. They were pictures of her and Darien and Caleb.

"Honey in know it's not my place to interfere with your relationship, but why are you staying with Lita?" Her mom asked. Serena sighed, and brought her knees to her chin.

"Just some problems we need to work out." The half truth didn't make her feel guilty for not telling her mom the whole truth. But even she didn't know the whole truth herself.

"Do you still love him?" Her mother asked. Serena smiled at her mom and nodded.

"Of course I do." Her mom placed the pictures back and turned to the sleeping children on the couch.

"He looks so much like Darien. And Rini, well, she kind of looks like you doesn't she? She reminds me of you when you were little." Serena glanced back at the two. Rini did look like her…I guess. Her hair was down and fell over the side of Lita's forest green suede couch. It was so pink and shiny, Serena reached and brushed her fingers across the strands, and then she ran her finger gently across Caleb's little chin. That warm, motherly feeling she often got swelled in her chest and made her eyes burn a little with tender emotion. They were so innocent and peaceful…they trusted without even a second thought…

XOXO

Caleb was alone in his room. He had showered and dressed in loose white robes. On a black crystal table, an image orb sparkled with magic and he walked over and touched it. The colors swirled and an image of his mother swam into view. She was his younger mother, and she was with his grandma. They sat and started at the children sleeping on the couch. It was his little self, sleeping next to Rini.

"You still love him." The words were so soft he wasn't sure who said them. He fell to his knees slowly, cradling the image orb in his hands and staring down at his mother, and little sister. Sadness swamped him and he stroked the image of his mothers face, imagining her soft skin under his fingertips. He closed his eyes, and imagined himself when he was younger. It was night, and he was five. They had just moved into a new house, and he was in a new room. He and his dad had spent the whole week, painting and decorating the room. When it was time for him to go to bed, he snuggled under the sweet smelling sheets of his new comforter his mom had washed for him. His parents both came into kiss him goodnight and tell him what a big boy he was for sleeping all alone in his new room. He was proud of himself for that accomplishment. But when they had left and closed the door behind him, all of the sudden, the shadows of his room began moving and taking shape. It frightened him and he sat up in bed and pulled his covers close. He tired to be brave, and face his fears, but after an hour of battling, he gave up and ran to his parents' room.

He snuck in, and tried to sneak into bed, but he heard his mother "shhh" him and he turned and saw her sitting on the cream colored love seat next to the huge bay window. He had never seen her look so beautiful before. She wore a soft pink, shiny nightgown and the moonlight cascaded though the window over her, making her skin glow silver. He had always known his mom was a magical person, she would show him her pretty necklace and it would sparkle like a star every time he saw it.

He stood in the door way, and she held out her arms. He ran to them and settled himself on her lap, cuddling close to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked him softly. He shook his head and rested her ear on her chest. Her heartbeat soothed all the fears from him. "Me neither. I think I still have to get use to our new home." He agreed with her and played with a handful of hair. She kissed his head and hugged him closer to her, gently rocking them.

"Daddy is use to the house." He told her, lifting his head. His father was nestled under the blankets. He let out a little snore and he and his mom giggled.

"He is." She said with a smile. His dad moaned and then sat up. He looked at the clock and then sighed.

"What are you two doing?" His dad asked in a sleepy voice and rubbed his black hair with a yawn.

"Watching you snore." His mom joked softly and Caleb giggled.

"I don't snore." He said and came to join them in the love seat. Caleb settled his legs across his fathers lap and together, both his parents snuggled closer. He was getting sleepy now and his mom kissed his head again and began humming. He breathed in her sweet scent of her soap and the subtle scent of his dad and fell asleep.

Caleb opened his eyes and started at the image again. His mom was getting up. Grandma gave her a blanket and his mom placed it on him and Rini. She hugged grandma and then when she was alone, she settled herself at the edge on the couch. He halted the image on her face, and stood back up, replacing the orb on its stand.

"I miss you mom." He said softly, giving the image a quick run over with his hand. It was ten o' five, time for bed he thought and crawled under the covers. It was always cold in here, he thought shutting his eyes…always cold.

XOXO

Serena got ready in her room as soon as Lita came home. She didn't ask where she was going, just told her to be careful. Serena thanked her and began her journey to Raye's Temple. Twenty minutes later she had conquered the gajillion stairs and went into the fire reading room. Raye was waiting for her. Serena knelt on her knees on one of the pads next to the fire.

"Ready?" Raye asked, raising a brow. Serena took a deep breath and nodded. Raye chanted and threw something into the flames. It snapped and turned yellow, and she placed her hands together, chanting under her breath. The words made Serena a little woozy. And she closed her eyes. The colors behind her lids whirled and swirled and her body went almost limp. There was a ringing in her ears and then she was in an image. There was a shaking in the ground and she stumbled.

"Serena!" She heard Darien yell. He was dressed in a fancy tuxedo, on his knees, holding out his hand to something, or rather someone falling into a cracked ground. She slowly walked behind him and touched his shoulder. He jumped and turned to her. "Serena?" He asked in a hesitant voice and she kneeled beside him. "It's different." He said in a far away voice and looked down at the dark crack in the ground.

"What is different?" She asked, but he ignored her question and gathered her into his arms. He was holding her so tightly she was kinda out of breath. This dream she was in was so real, she could feel the warmth of his body and the smell of his clean clothes.

"Darien…will you always be with me?" She whispered to him. She had to be assured that this…thing… he was putting them through wasn't forever. She knew he would tell her why he was doing this to them in this dream, but she didn't ask. She couldn't. She trusted him enough to do what he wanted. If he was keeping something from her, or protecting her somehow, she knew it was because he loved her. But she _had_ to hear that he still loved her, that he could never love anyone else as much as he loved her. She _had_ to have that to keep going and to keep away from him until he dealt with whatever he was battling.

"Always Serena." He responded and kissed her on the neck and she leaned into him, and into his kiss.

"And no matter what, you'll always love me?" She whimpered, digging her fingers into his shoulders as he nibbled her ear,

"No matter what." He vowed and kissed her mouth. Serena pulled away from him and met his eyes. They were so dark blue, they were almost black.

"I want you to know…I trust you." She said and smiled. "Whatever it is…I- trust- you and I'll always trust you." She said and kissed him softly on his bottom lift. He grasped her shoulders and pulled her from him.

"No matter what, will you love me?" He asked her. Serena searched his face, finding it serious, wanting and almost needing her to say what she needed to say. He must be hurting inside, she thought. Whatever it was that was keeping him from her, it was tearing him up inside. He needed to be assured with her love just as much as she needed to be assured by his love. Her hands held his desperate face and she slowly, carefully kissed his forehead.

"I love you no matter what Darien. Forever and ever if you let me." She whispered. He let out a little noise and kissed her more firmly on the mouth. In the dream world, everything was so, if you wanted it to be. She helped him imagine that they were back in the ally where they first made love all those months ago. Her need wasn't lazy and gentle. Her need was primal and urgent. She was back in her Sailor Moon outfit and he was in is tuxedo. She backed him into the wall, and he grabbed her legs, hoisting her to him. She was then turned and he fumbled with his pants.

"This is not a good place…" He muttered and the scene changed again and they were in his room. They were both naked, under the covers and she arched up, urging him to do it, make his move. A needy little moan escaped her mouth and her hands dove into his hair, pulling him closer to her that their teeth touched when they kissed again. Her feverish body writhed under his as her need throbbed and pulsed inside of her.

"Darien." She breathed his name and found that her voice was barely audible between her pants. She lifted one leg and wrapped around his hips and anchored him to her, he found his way inside of her with no problem. She stilled as he shifted his weight. His arms tightened around her waist and he rocked them up like a teeter totter. His legs were stretched out in front of them and she was seated on his lap. Her cheek was pressed against his cheek, and she kissed the corner of his mouth a little teasingly. His hand gripped her hips and he moved her with him. They were held on to one another as their love making proceeded like a crazed roller coaster. Her arms were wound so tightly around his neck there was no space between their bodies. Sweat trickled down her back as they moved together.

"Serena." His voice sounded so far away and she opened her eyes and saw their dream world start to fade away. No, not yet she silently prayed. She wanted to hold him like this forever… "Serena!" It sounded like a yell as he shuddered, but the world began fading into black and she knew her time was up.

"Darien…I miss you so much." She whispered as she came back from the dream trance. Her knees were aching from the uncomfortable pillow before the fire and the smell of smoke stung her nose.

"Serena?" Raye's voice was a bit hesitant, but she opened her eyes in response. Her body was still hot, and her heart was still hammering. But her hunger was sated for now, and she knew…it would be enough. "Serena are you okay?" Raye kneeled beside her and Serena dropped her head, a smile on her lips.

"Thank you Raye." She said and looked up into the fire. "It was enough." She murmured. Yes, it was enough…for now…

AN: Thank you all so much for urging me to keep this story up, and urging me to post another chapter. The past few days I got many private pms and reviews telling me to hurry up, and you know what? It inspired me to finish this chapter…so thank you all!

Also, I wanted to tell you about this funny site I found. It's called Peppermint Storm (go to google and type it in, you'll find it, it's the v3.0: Blue Planet one) And its dedicated to the Generals of the Sailor Moon manga. It so crazy it has links to this thing called _"Ask the Shitennou"_ and it also has this funny comic about their lives as rocks and how they fight boredom. It's so hilarious…really you have to check it out, go to the link that says _fun_ and you'll find a couple of things there I think some of you will like. Anyways love you all lots and lots and lots…KISSES _muh_! REVIEW!


	9. Missing Purity

Chapter 8

Missing Purity

XOXO

"Yayyy!" Rini cried out happily as she threw the gathered leaves up in the air. Serena watched in horror as all her handwork was blowing down the Shrine steps.

"Rini!" She reprimanded her with a hand on her hip. The little girl looked so elated as she let the leaves fall. Some caught in her hair. Serena's heart softened a little, remembering when she was younger.

"Oh Serena. It's okay." Raye told her with a wave of her hand. Rini stuck out her tongue.

"You just came here because you heard Raye was going to have a yam roast!" She accused. Serena shrugged, not embarrassed by the fact.

"So did you." Serena shot back and raked up the scattered leaves.

"Here." Catzy kneeled down and pulled a dead leaf from Rini's hair. It was pretty chilly, and Serena zipped her jacket more as a cold gust of air blew around them. Raye lit the leaves and together, all the girls wrapped some cleaned yams in tin foil and buried them beneath the cracking leaves. After a while, Lita managed to pull a yam from the pile with a long stick.

"Here you go Rini." Lita blew on the steaming yam.

"Hey! That one was mine." Serena protested, but Rini took a big bite before Serena could get it. Not fair! I picked that one out, and cleaned it my self, and wrapped it

oh so perfectly and now Rini—

"Here you big baby." Raye said and gave one to Serena. Grumbling about Rini being a little thief, Serena took it.

"Fine." She ate it, as well as three more.

"Dang, slow down! Maybe that's why Darien dumped you in the first place!" Raye yelled, gathering the rest of the roasted yams before Serena ate them all. The girls all held their breath, even Raye reddened when she thought of what she just said.

"That's harsh." Serena said and then smiled evilly and held up the four yams that Raye didn't know she had stashed on her lap. "Sucker." She taunted and unwrapped another one. She knew Raye didn't mean what she said. Sometimes things came out of her mouth before she even thinks about it, so Serena forgave her. This time.

"Eating can make you sleepy and slow down your mind. As students, it's our duty to study hard and get into prominent schools." Ami said. The girls all tittered, not wanting to think about school.

"Ami." Serena sighed in a whine and continued eating her roasted yams.

XOXO

Rini was chatting happily with Catzy and Birdie when suddenly, she saw Serena stand up quickly and look to the sky. The lights around them turned green. Birdie and Catzy crowded her with a small cry and she held tightly to them, not sure what was going on, but knowing it was dangerous. But soon the two women were yanked from her grasp by these blue tentacle-looking things. The girls all watched in horror. Serena wasted no time; she grabbed Rini by the arm, and yanked her inside.

"Here." Raye said urgently, and opened a door to a spare bedroom. Serena pushed Rini in.

"Stay in here no matter what happens." She said urgently and then she slid the door closed with a loud slam. Rini wanted to cry…they were taken because of her. She thought. They were protecting her and they got taken away! She had to see, she had to do something, maybe try to find Sailor Moon or the scouts. She slid the door open as quickly as she could. The shrine was dark when she started running down the hallway. Luna P followed close beside her. When she got to the window, she could faintly hear yelling outside. She peered closer, perking her ears.

"…Jupiter Star power Make-up!" Rini stared a little confused at the huddle of girls with their arms out stretched. Lights, red, yellow, green and blue sparked from their finger tips and she stared astounded when they all began transforming! Even Serena…she was wrapped in pink ribbons, her hair floating all around her. After the lights dulled, they all started running down the steps. Shock was still running though her and Rini slid open the window, slowly, staring at their disappearing heads.

XOXO

"What is the enemy after? Executing the traitors?" Jupiter asked them as they sprinted down the road.

"No way!" Venus gasped in horror.

"It's too soon to give up!" Mercury said, tapping her earring so her visor fell over her eyes. "The air is full of unusual energy." She commented as they gained closer ground. Sailor Moon felt it too. She hoped Rini stayed where she was. It was sort of a bad idea on her part because she didn't know how long the battle was going to be. She doubted Rini would stay in one place for so long, but if she did come out of the room, then maybe she would go to see her mom, or find Darien.

"It's to the West!" Mercury exclaimed. They didn't see the pink haired little girl following closely behind them.

In the night sky, lighted from the bridge they saw the enemy. The cars were cleared from the site. Sailor Moon looked to the scouts and they all shared the same idea. Together they raced to the bridge, craning their necks to see just who they were going to fight. Catzy and Birdie were tied together in a bubble tainted with negative energy. They were pleading with their sisters to see the Black Moon Clan as they were. The oldest, Prizma, if Sailor Moon remembered right, had a powerful wand in her hands. All the Scouts could feel the black magic bonded in that dangerous wand.

"That's what fighting is about." Avery said, looking in disdain at her younger sisters. "Those who fight and win are the ones that are right." She insisted.

"Love and friendship? Rubbish." Prizma scoffed, yet Sailor Moon felt like she heard the force in Prizma's voice as she said that. This confused her for a second.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon yelled, holding her hand out. "Aren't your beliefs incorrect?" She really meant to ask that, she wanted to know if what she heard in Prizma's voice was not just her imagination.

"You are fools to come and try to save these traitors." Prizma said with a little smirk.

"Did you not think it would be a trap?" Avery was incredulous.

"We knew, but here we are." Mars said.

"Return our friends to us." Mercury demanded.

"I don't even want to hear that foolishness!" Prizma shot in anger and raised the wand. "Dark Thunder!" Potent, strong black magic shot from the wand at incredible speed. The Scouts had very little time to dodge it. Sailor Moon flung herself to the side, barely catching a ledge. She hung precariously with one arm in shock at the huge hole the little wand had made.

"Oh my gosh!" She gawked. Another quick attack followed and she was blasted from her spot. She twisted and flipped in the air, landing somewhat poised on the road. Prizma wasted no time sending attack after attack. How they managed to dodge them was lost to her but she had no time to dwell on her luck. The air was thick with negative energy, it pressed on her soul, made her sad.

"I can't believe it! What incredible power!" Venus breathed looking dazed. Blood dribbled from her lip and her face was smudged with black dirt.

"If it's about power, then I have something for you!" Jupiter stood. Little pebbles and chunks of asphalt fell from her lap.

"Jupiter thunder crash…zap!" Her attack spun toward Prizma, but she directed a black energy bolt and it shattered the flying disk like a brittle glass plate. It hit her in the chest, sending her flying back.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried in terror, catching her as they collided together.

"She's several times more powerful then when we last fought her." Jupiter groaned. Mercury tapped her visor back over her eyes, squinting as she read their surroundings.

"It's the wand, we have to get it from her. If we do, her powers with dwindle."

"Venus love-me chain encircle!" Venus shot a strand of her golden magic out, barely missing Prizma. She turned and began running down the bridge's cable at inhuman speed.

"Mars celestial fire surround!" Mars tried to give them time to run, but Prizma slapped away her fire rings like annoying flies. There was silence as Sailor Moon braced herself. Black magic sizzled and then everything exploded. She was punched down, deep down, cracking her head, breathless and numb. They all laid there, twitching as searing fire burned their insides and their skin was scratched, torn and bleeding. She felt her strength return little by little as their powers stitched them back, healed their bruises as fast at they could.

"I'll put you out of your misery now." She could hear Prizma faintly over the roar in her ears.

"Sisters Stop! Rubeus won't hesitate to throw you away as soon as he can. Please, we don't want you to get hurt by him." Prizma had turned her attention to Birdie. Sailor Moon managed to open her eyes and stare at the girl's profile. Her face was twisted in pain as she listened to Avery belittle her sisters. It was all so damn confusing to her. She knew—knew Prizma was the enemy, but looking at her just now…it just didn't make any sense.

"Finish them Prizma!" Avery yelled. Prizma's hand shook as she aimed the wand at Avery, tears in her eyes. Avery was taken back.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked in fear.

"What has become of you?" She screamed and caught Avery in a bind of black magic. "What did he turn you into? His whore? He servant?!" She harshly asked, thick fat tears dropping from the corner of her eyes.

"And what about you?" Avery short, grimacing in pain. Prizma shook her head sadly.

"I did everything to protect you all. I did horrible things, more horrible than you could imagine." She couldn't meet her sister eyes. "But I can change things now. With this wand, I can break his hold on you." She said and flicked her wrist. Avery was released as was Catzy and Birdie. Jupiter and Mars ran to catch the two girls while Avery recovered mid-air. She let herself float down like a wilted air balloon staring blankly at Prizma. Sailor Moon groaned and stood, to see if Avery was alright. Needless to say, the girl was wary.

"We were just fighting a minute ago." She protested, cowering from Sailor Moon's touch. Sailor Moon gave a little smile.

"It's natural to be concerned when someone is hurt." She assured her gently. Avery hesitated, not to sure what to make of the situation. Prizma threw down the wand and raised her foot, but it jerked from under her. Sailor Moon looked up to see Rubeus hovering above them.

"Well done Prizma. You gathered the Sailor Warriors and traitors together. Well done. Don't think that I never knew the betrayal that burned in your soul. It was quite amusing to see you do what I asked even though it pained you to. Never for a second did I think that I could trust you. But you played your part, and in the end I am grateful." He said smoothly with his arms crossed in front of him.

"We were just…" Avery was hurt.

"Pawns." He brutally spat. All four sisters recoiled back at his tone. "Now I can take care of all of you right now." His upside down moon glowed and everyone looked to the wand. It fell with a loud shattering sound, breaking the seal and letting the black magic swirl faster and faster. "This is the wand's true powers. You'll be sucked into a dimensional crevice." He simply said and then faded away. The strong winds pulled at them, pulled their hair and clothes. Everyone grabbed onto a cable, holding as tightly as they could.

"Gods, we're going to be sucked in!" Sailor Moon cried.

"He changed the wand's energy!" Mercury cried. She and Jupiter were holding on to one another.

"So it's like a black hole?" Jupiter asked. "Isn't there something we can do?"

"There is no way you can seal a dimensional tear!" Mercury cried. Prizma stood.

"I can use the energy left in my body to strike the wand and destroy it. The sisters protested, but Prizma ignored them. Her plan didn't work, the hole just sucked in the attack and she slipped. Luckily Avery threw a rope down and all three younger sisters banned together and helped her up.

"I know we always fight, but were in this together." Birdie said. As they tended to Prizma, the concrete sliced in two under Sailor Moon's feet. For a second she lost her grip. Damn damn damn! She didn't want to die like this!

"Hold on Sailor Moon." She forced her head up to see Tuxedo Mask on a water tower looking a bit panicked. "If you join your powers together, you can destroy the wand and seal the tear!" He yelled

"Are you telling us to jump in the hole?" Jupiter demanded shrilly.

"Do it!" Tuxedo Mask barked urgently. Jupiter glared at him for a moment.

"We'll do it on three." Sailor Mercury said quickly. They counted and fell in the hole with a scream. The tear was void of really anything but in the distance they saw the wand floating helplessly. Together, they used a planet power attack and that was the end of that. Back in the real world, Prizma and Avery waited and Serena changed them back into humans.

XOXO

Rini stood at the edge of the pond dock in the park looking at nothing in particular. Golden leaves fell carelessly on the calm surface of the lake. She couldn't shake her memory from her head. Everything that happened yesterday. When Serena finally returned home, she had to pretend that nothing was wrong. She just couldn't look at Serena the same way anymore. It was just too weird that Serena was Sailor Moon. Her daddy had told her so many stories about how brave and kind she was. Serena didn't fit that picture. She was loud and immature…and the girls, Raye, Lita, Mina and Ami…She just didn't want to think on it so she ran home as fast as she could. She waited and waited to see if Serena was going to come to see her mom or not. She waited and waited and by mid afternoon, she could hear someone fumble with the door. She rushed from her room and down the stairs.

"Hey mom. Is he awake?" Serena asked, slipping from her school shoes.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Aunt Ikkuko asked, popping her head out of the kitchen.

"I need to get back to Lita's. Some friends have flown in from America and are going to drop by." Serena rounded the stairs. Rini's eyes riveted to the pretty pink broach on the center of her red bow. She was so close to the Silver Crystal! "Hey Rini!" Serena greeted fondly with a pat on the head and Rini smiled She quickly walked to a closed room, next to Sammy room and slowly opened the door, peeking in. Rini never went into that room. She wondered who was in there.

"Oh you're awake!" Serena exclaimed. Rini watched in curiously as Serena emerged with a baby in her arms. A baby? Why didn't I ever see him before now? He had dark hair like her daddy and blue eyes. His chubby little cheeks were flushed a light pink and he was grinning ear to ear. "Come on we get to see the Guards! Yayy!" Serena cheered in an excided tone and the baby laughed and clapped his hands. She passed Rini and hopped down stairs.

"Didn't you have a test this morning? How did you do?" Aunt Ikkuko asked. Serena dodged that question by grabbing her school bag and slipping on her shoes.

"We can talk about that later! I have to go! Thanks for watching Caleb!" Rini froze her head whipping to the little baby. Caleb? What—she needed to act fast.

"Can I come?" She asked eagerly, forcing her eyes from the crystal. Serena frowned and then shifted the baby to her other hip.

"Aright, but you better get your stuff ready because I'm not coming back here tonight." Rini wasted no time as she grabbed an over night bag and stuffed it with clothes and her toothbrush.

"Come on, let's go!" Serena said hurriedly. Rini put on her bagpack and waved goodbye to Aunty Ikkuko.

"Drive safe!" Rini watched as Serena strapped in Caleb and she helped buckle her in.

"You better be nice to my friends Rini. Don't be shy, they like little kids." Serena said, humming happily to an upbeat song on the radio. It didn't take long for them to reach Lita's apartment. When she got in she could smell delicious smells though out the whole living room.

"Wow, what are you cooking Lita?" Rini threw her bagpack on the couch and ran into the kitchen. Lita was pulling off her apron.

"Just a little something for our guests. They're on their way so we'll eat very soon okay."

"Okay!" She cheered happily.

"Rini, could you grab that diaper bag in my room?" Serena asked snatching Caleb from the ground and wrestling him to the couch. Rini did as she was told, grabbing the blue and white polka-dotted bag from a chair in Serena's room. She had only been in Serena's room one time, and I had been dark so she didn't see the crib pressed against the wall. After Caleb had his diaper changed, he scrambled off the couch and to Rini.

"This is the first time you've seen him isn't it?" Serena asked, grabbing the diaper bag and Rini's bag from the couch.

"Who is he? Your brother?" She asked, locking eyes with him. He had such pretty blue eyes that reminded her of Serena.

"No, this is my son." She said softly leaving to put the bag in her room. Rini followed, bewildered by what Serena just told her.

"Who is his dad?" She asked. Serena tossed the bags on her chair.

"Who do you think?" She asked, looking over her shoulder. Rini was thoughtful, peeking her head around the corner to see the baby dragging a big blue rabbit doll by its ears.

"Darien?" It was understandable now, all the problems the two were having. Serena gave a nod and then opened her dresser drawer.

"I need to change." She said unzipping her skirt in the back. Rini left her, wandering in the small living room, unable to take her eyes of the little baby. When Serena emerged she was dressed in a dark blue denim skirt and a candy striped halter. Rini's eyes wandered to the room. She could see from her place that the crystal was sitting on her pillow. It was so important and she just left it. She quickly looked all around, checking to see where everyone was. Serena grabbed Caleb from the floor and took him to the kitchen where she placed him in his high chair. Lita had baked cookies and Serena was pigging out on them, handing a big one to Caleb. She dashed into the room and stared down at the pink broach. Her hand hovered over it for a moment.

It could really help her mom, but if she took it then Serena couldn't transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon helped her out so many times. But her mom…sleeping in the crystal and her brother gone, and she was so far from home, from her cousins and Diana…she _needed_ it.

XOXO

Serena just polished off her seventh cookie when the doorbell rang. Delighted, she stuffed the rest of the cookie in her mouth and ran to the door, but Lita had gotten there first. Over the top of Lita's head she saw Jadeite standing casually by the door with an armful of flowers. Lita pushed him aside and launched herself in Nephrite's arms.

"How rude!" Jadeite exclaimed and squeezed past the two. The whole living room was filled with chatter and laughter. Mina cuddled herself in Kunzite's arms. Raye was holding hands with Jadeite, pulling him to the window to see the view. Ami and Zoicite were talking quietly with one another on the couch. The only thing that was missing was Darien. She wondered if he even knew they were in town. In the busy room, Rini stood silently by the entertainment center, trying to blend in with the shadows.

"Come on. Remember what I told you?" Serena said, grabbing her hand and bringing her in front of the guys. "This is my cousin Rini." Serena said. Rini stood stiffly in front of them, her eyes bulging as she looked at each one of them.

"Hi." She said softly. There were warm greetings and Serena felt Rini relax. Caleb hollered from his highchair, refusing to be left out so she left Rini with Raye and Jadeite. She was seated comfortably on his knee, answering questions while Raye smiled dreamily.

Dinner was served. The reunion was a late one and Rini and Caleb fell asleep in her room.

"So that is our new problem." Kunzite said after everyone settled in the living room.

"She doesn't seem like a problem." Zoicite offered, pulling Ami down to the floor to sit next to him.

"She's not the problem. The people who are after her are the problem. From what we gathered so far—" Mina paused when someone knocked on the door. Lita stood to answer it.

"Oh, Darien." She said and stepped back to let him in.

"I invited him. He is still part of the group despite some…differences." Ami said safely.

"It's fine." Serena said with an impersonal shrug. "We all have to be on the same page if we're to get to the bottom of this." She said, pulling her knees to her chest. Lita pulled a chair from the kitchen and set it by Raye who was sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Alright, so what we know is that she's from the future. Something happened

there, some kind of war or something and her mom was wounded or captured. We're not to sure about that." Ami said.

"We managed to change some of the Dark Moon Clan members, but Rubeus is still out there, planning and plotting." Lita inserted.

"So you can expect someone to take the place of the ones you purified right?" Kunzite leaned forward.

"It follows the pattern of boss battles in the past." Serena reasoned.

"Well, it's a good thing you called us." Jadeite yawned with a stretch. "We've been bored out of our minds in America for sometime. Nothing like saving the world to get your blood running oof!" Raye elbowed him in the gut.

"It's not a joking matter!" She reprimanded.

"Who's joking?" He asked innocently, rubbing his side with a glare. Serena left the room to go and check on the children. She cracked the door open to make sure the light from the hallway didn't wake them. Her bed was rumpled and empty!

"Oh no!" She breathed, stalking to the bed, pulling the covers from the bed in panic. No, no…Rini! She picked up her pillow to find her broach but it was no where. She knew she was being loud as she opened her drawers, tossed her dirty clothes on the floor, check her pockets. Nothing…they were both gone! Caleb stirred, whimpering loudly, angered that he was woken up.

"What is it?" Lita rushed in and flipped on the light making Caleb bellow more loudly in annoyance.

"Rini is gone and so is my broach!" She replied alarm. Caleb's screams were getting more insistent. He was standing in his crib, holding his blue bunny with hot tears streaming down his red face. Serena grabbed him, hurrying out of the room. Everyone was alerted. Serena gave Caleb to Darien who immediately tried to console him.

"We have to go and look for her. Could you stay here? Maybe she'll return here." Serena asked Artemis. He nodded.

"I'll go to my apartment. Maybe she wandered there." Darien said giving Caleb back to Serena.

"Luna!" Serena yelled. Ever since the sisters were changed back, both Luna and Artemis had gone missing, searching for leads and tapping into every source they had to help in the fight. Luckily tonight, they stayed home when they heard the guards were going to be here. Luna changed quickly and Serena gave Caleb to her.

"We'll all separate and search the city. Do you have your cell phones?" Raye asked the guys. They nodded. Everyone parted and disappeared in the night.

XOXO

AN: A year! I know, I know! But ever since winter break, I had a sudden desire to update _most_ of my stories. And yes, I brought the Guards back…what can I say, I couldn't just leave them in America when I have so much planned for them in the future. Especially when they _travel_ to the future. The next chapter shouldn't be too long off so **thank you** _:tears:_ **thank you** for being inhumanly patient with my procrastinating ways. Love you all lots and lots! Review! Kisses _:muh:_

Oh yeah, I'm making some changes in the previous chapters. If you re-read the prologue, you'll see what I'm talking about and see what I'm going to bring in the next couple of chapters.


	10. A Mother's Instinct

Chapter 9

A Mother's Instinct

The Scouts were transformed when they felt a tug of power at the park. It was secluded which only meant one thing.

"I finally found you Rabbit." They distinctly heard a cold voice. Mars motioned them forward. There, by a small short dock was little Rini shaking in fright, unable to move and Rubeus with a smirk.

"Mars celestial fire surround." She wasted no time backing him away from her. Venus let loose her chain and grabbed Rini before Rubeus had time to recover.

"Get her away from here!" Mercury hollered. "Mercury bubbles blast!" Under the cover of the dense fog, the scouts made their get away with Rini tucked safely in Mars's arms. They ran as fast as they could until they felt it was safe to stop and catch their breaths.

"You can put me down now Raye." Rini said softly. There were silent gasps from all of them as Rini looked at each one of them with a solemn expression. "I already know who you guys are."

"How?" Mars frowned. Rini avoided eye contact.

"You just want the broach back don't you?" She shot, looking a little betrayed and unsure.

"Well, it would really help us protect you if you gave Serena back her broach." Jupiter began kneeling in front of the girl with a soft smile. "But even if you didn't have the broach, we would protect and rescue you no matter what."

"You just came to scold me didn't you?" She demanded with tears. Mars sighed and wrapped Rini in a comforting hug.

"That's not true. We were worried. Everyone is worried, especially Serena."

"She just left it one the bed." Rini sniffed, wiping her face on the front of her uniform.

"But it was safe wasn't it?" Venus asked gently. Rini was silent, sniffing here and there as she tried hard to reign in her tears. "Even if it seemed irresponsible of her."

"And she always came after you to rescue you didn't she?" Mercury asked gently. Rini turned away with an unreadable look on her face.

"It a lie!" She yelled. Mars frowned at the girl who was desperately trying to stay angry, to block out what they were saying. She knew if they pushed to hard, then she would clam up even more. "A lie!" She dashed away from them, running into traffic. They all watched her, stunned that she would put herself into such danger just to keep her mind focused. Angry voice from various drivers yelled at her as she disappeared into a dark ally.

"Wait!" Jupiter called but Mars held out her arm to stop her.

"The more we go after her, the more she'll pull away from us. Besides, she'll be safe. The crystal will protect her."

"Then we should just let her go run the city by herself? Night is almost here!" Jupiter protested. Mars turned to her friends.

"We have to tell Serena. Rini will open up more to her than to us. Maybe she went to go see Darien. Let's cover all our bases first and not panic okay?" She knew she was asking a lot, but something inside of her was blaring loudly inside of her telling her they had to keep their distance from her. Rubeus was hot on their trail.

XOXO

Serena was waiting tensely in the Juban shopping district with the guards when Raye and Ami came.

"Did you find her?" She demanded with hope almost bubbling over.

"No luck." Raye said in sadness. Her hope wilted like a flower in the sun. Tears were burning her eyes and she blinked them back.

"She had the silver crystal and that's what Rubeus is after." Ami said with Zoicite giving her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. A little later, Mina and Lita came. Above her head, Serena heard the clock chime to ten and she felt even colder with worry.

"By this time children should be in bed." Nephrite commented with a low sigh. Damn, where could she be? In her pocket her cell phone ran, quickly she read Darien's name and she flipped it open.

"Is she there?"

"Yeah, I just gave her some dinner and she's in the living room drinking some warm milk." He said in a low tone. Serena hung up quickly and they all ran to Darien's place. When the whole group stood in front of his door, Serena barged in without so much of a knock.

"Where?" She breathed, looking frantically in ever inch of his apartment. She spotted him on the balcony looking down and she rushed to his side.

"Looks like you just missed her." He muttered his eyes narrowing as he watched her fall. Serena held her breath, watching her pull a parachute just in time. Damn! Damn!

"Don't even think about it! You don't have your crystal and I don't want to see you die." Raye snapped and transformed.

"Look!" Zoicite was by Darien's side, pointing. Serena looked too and saw a bright pink light floating above Rini's head. She was using the key! No sooner did she fall to the ground when a blue flash of dark magic appeared and with it, a huge spaceship.

"Go!Go!" She shrieked at her scouts and they all darted down. Mars reached Rini first.

"We'll go!" She heard the guards say and she spun to follow them outside, ignoring Darien's protest. They flew down the stairs, their footsteps echoing in the stairwell. Kunzite pushed the door open with a grunt and they all spilled out, rounding the corner and witnessing the Scouts being blasted back with a powerful dark attack. Mars and Mercury shielded Rini and when they recovered they commanded her to run. Serena ran to them, but an invisible shield blocked them.

"Prince!" Nephrite called to Darien. Serena didn't tear her eyes from the scene as the scouts tried a planet power attack. She knew it wouldn't work. Rubeus was desperate and he was using every ounce of power at his disposal. Tuxedo Mask managed to get to Rini before another attack, and by the time Rini was set next to her, the Scouts were screaming.

"AMI!" Zoicite's voice rang with alarm and he roughly pushed his way to the front. Serena watched in horror as her friends were taken into the belly of the ship.

"You guys!" She protested. She was blank for a while, just staring at the spaceship as it floated away with her friends, and then anger bubbled in her chest, anger at Rini for taking the only weapon she had to keep them safe and angry at herself for looking helplessly at the night sky. She wanted to scream, hit something…throw something. Anything! She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked to see Darien, back in his normal clothes, giving her a steady gaze. She didn't want him to help her right now. It wasn't fair that he could be there for her when all this time he was being a cold hearted ass. She yanked her shoulder from him and roughly grabbed Rini's arm, kneeling so she could look the little girl in her face.

"This is what happens when you act irrationally. People who want to help you get screwed." She told her in a cold, warning voice and held out her hand. Tears were in the little girl's eyes and her little mouth trembled as she reached into her shirt pocket and pulled the broach from her. Serena snatched it away and left them without a word.

"Serena…" Darien began but she glared, silencing him. She had until three to come up with a plan.

XOXO

Darien never seen her so angry before. The whole group returned to his apartment in silence with Serena's hand clamped tightly around Rini's wrist. The group settled into a deep discussion, offering solutions and dismissing them the next minute. Serena sat stiffly in a chair, half listening and half thinking to herself. He wished he could do more, but she rejected his comfort and he bitterly curse himself some more. From the corner of his eye, he saw Rini sneak from his room and onto the balcony, clutching her Luna-P ball close to her. He followed her.

"I wonder why it didn't work." He heard her murmured to herself, looking at a little golden key on a delicate chain.

"If it had worked, you could have gone back to the future with the Silver Crystal right?" He startled her, looking pointedly, but gently. She stared at him with an astounding expression. "Rini, lets not keep secrets from each other." He tried to make his voice a bit tempered to get his point across. "What were you going to do after you got the crystal?" He leaned down, catching her eye. Rini stared for a moment.

"My mom," She began, clutching the key tightly in her hand. "I need the Silver Crystal to save my mom." That information was more like it, he thought.

"You need to tell me, what exactly happened in the future." She looked away.

"I don't know."

"Rini!" He exclaimed in frustration. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"But I really don't know! I just remember that those guys suddenly showed up." She hiccupped, trying to hold in her sobs. Darien studied her for a moment, before sighing and giving her a hug. It was a lot to ask of her, but she needed to trust them, it was the only way they could help her. He thought for a while, reflecting on his own thoughts, feeling like a hypocrite. Brief flashes of his tormenting dreams made him hold onto her tighter. "Come on," He said after a while. "Let's get you back to bed." He took her hand and returned back inside. After pulling the blankets up to her chin, he gave her a little kiss on the head and left with a soft nightlight glowing. In the living room, his guards were watching the news. Serena was no where in sight.

"Where—"

"Outside, getting some air." Jadeite said before he had time to finish. He looked at the billowing curtains dancing in a little breeze. He contemplated going out there, but a nagging feeling made him give in. It was a little colder as he pushed the sliding doors open more to get out. On the balcony, there was dead silence, and no Serena. Panic flared because he felt her transform.

"No…damn it Serena no!" He yelled. The guards rushed to his side. "She left!" He cried and then another horrible thought came and he ran back to his room. The doors to his bedroom balcony were open as well and the bed was empty.

"That stubborn, reckless girl!" Kunzite bellowed. "Both of them!"

"I swear, they think too much alike!" Zoicite retorted and pulled Darien from his shock.

"Come on!" He exclaimed.

XOXO

Serena stood at the meeting point with a swarm of butterflies in her stomach and crawling flesh. It didn't take long for Rubeus to arrive.

"It was good of you to come, Sailor Moon and Rabbit." Rabbit? Serena whirled and saw Rini standing with her.

"Rini! You idiot!" She had no time to push her out of the way because a beam encased them and lifted them up. She was a bit groggy when she landed on a cold surface. She saw brown boots wobbling in front of her face.

"Welcome Sailor Moon." She blinked away her weakness and pushed herself to her knees to stare at his haughty face. Now that she was here, she was second guessing her plan. Behind him, each of her scouts were plastered on a crystal cross, their heads hanging limply to their chests.

"Rini, go and find some where safe to go for now." She told the little girl. Rini hesitated, but complied. When she was out of harms way she stood.

"Let's do this." He smirked and they began. He was much faster than she realized and it wasn't long until she was knocked to the ground. She summoned her princess wand and aimed an attack at him, but he blocked it and she felt her whole body weaken, like gravity was so heavy, she couldn't stand. He reversed the power and she was floating in the air. Through a large window, she saw the earth floating. Did he actually take them into space? How was she going to get home now?

"I see you have noticed." Rubeus commented. From her place in the air, she saw Rini running to the scouts. But there was a shield around them and her crescent moon exploded into light to protect her. Rubeus was amused, commenting on how reckless she was. Rini tried again, but again she was knocked back.

"Rini!" Serena yelled. Rubeus's attention was back on her.

"Now, it's about time to get rid of you." His voice was soft, full of anticipation and he reversed the gravitation, making her slam painfully on the floor. She felt like she was going to pop like a grape at any time. Her muscles quivered when she tried to get up under the immense pressure. No, she couldn't…not like this. Caleb's happy little giggle invaded her mind, and then Rini's tears and her desperation. She promised too, Serena promised to protect her, and her friends, the guards coming from America to be with them…and Darien, beautiful, loving…_confusing_ Darien. She couldn't die like this. With all the strength she could muster, she gritted her teeth and forced her muscles to work. Staggering to her feet, she saw him look at her in dread and shock.

"Impossible!" He recovered and came at her with all he had. The power of her scepter clashed with his in a blinding light. Her power wasn't enough for his desperation and she hit the wall with a crack. She recovered and saw Rubeus hovering above Rini, who was trying to pull a thick jagged power source. Her motherly outrage bit into her resolve and she aimed another attack to bring his attention back to her. He barely had enough time to shield himself, but the distraction helped Rini and with all her strength, the little girl managed to pull the crystal from the ship's plug, it shattered when Rini stumbled back. His power waned and her attack hit him full in the face. Just then, the ship began to wobble and the Scouts were free and landed gracefully on their feet.

"Where are we?" Venus asked in alarm. Serena was glad that they were safe, but she hurried to Rini's side to check on her.

"You think you've won? This ship will go out of control and explode!" As if to punctuate his remark, a fire seeped through the crystal floors and surrounded them.

"We need to get out of here!" Mars exclaimed and ducked with something shattered in the distance. "I don't want to die with him!"

"There is only one thing." Mercury said.

"The Sailor Teleport!" Venus chimed.

"There is no way! Sailor Moon already exhausted her energy and we have Rini with us!" Mars protested.

"It's the only way!" Mercury shot back.

"I'll be fine. Rini," Serena grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You can help us." Her face was smeared in black soot, but her eyes were determined.

"I'll try."

"I'll give you something good when we get back." Serena said with a smile.

"Pancakes!" Rini exclaimed brightly. Together, they all managed to get back to Earth safely. The night sky was lit up with the explosion and when the light died down, they all let out a sigh of relief.

"You remember what you promised me!" Rini spoke. Serena paled. "And you have to make them from scratch."

"What? Well, the thing is…" She backed away. Aunt Jemima was the only thing she could make. All you had to do was add water!

"Are you sure you want her to make them for you? Serena is the worst cook…" Mars snickered.

"Then I guess I don't want them." Rini folded her arms.

"Hey! Just for that. I'm going to make a big batch and everyone has to eat them!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Venus whined. "Why are we being punished?"

Serena humped with an evil smile. "Blame Raye."

XOXO

Caleb was standing in front of Diamond's throne. Behind him, a pillar of purple energy shot from the ground like a fire hydrant. It was blinding, and amazing.

"Today the evil black crystal is emitting energy as if it were hunting." He swirled a thin glass of blood red wine. "Sapphire, what do you think about it?"

"Never mind that Diamond. Do you still plan to target the worthless twenty-first century?" Diamond stared blankly at him and turned to a dancing flame of black magic.

"It has value in its own way."

"But—" He gritted his teeth when stupid Esmeralde interrupted him.

"In place of Rubeus, I will take command." Caleb smirked at her, noticing the flush of her cheeks and how she still had her eye on Diamond to gage his reaction to her offer. "I will not fail like Rubeus did." She let out a cackling hyena laugh that made him wince.

"Esmeralde, you are too loud." Diamond was a bit irked. She flushed with embarrassment. Caleb glowered at her for a moment.

"I don't think we need to go after the Silver Crystal or the Rabbit." He hated that name for his little sister. "Our black crystal is invincible. We're wasting our time and energy going back in time." Caleb waited.

"Wiseman." The small hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when Wiseman was summoned. He hated that man with a passion. It was because of him that so many people were dead and why his mother was in that incubation. Wiseman had something up his sleeve and Diamond was just a pawn. But Caleb knew he couldn't say anything like that, not without jeopardizing his place and the safety of his remaining people.

"As long as the Silver Crystal still exists, our Black Crystal cannot be invincible." Wiseman's gurgling smoking voice sounded like acid to his ears. Obtain the crystal that hinders us and shatter it." Caleb hid a smirk. They thought that that was so easy. Shattering the Silver Crystal was damn near impossible. There was no way Diamond and the others knew the true extent of the crystals power, and he planned to keep it that way.

XOXO

Serena, Darien, the Scouts and Guards were all at Lita's apartment, in Serena's room. On her bed, tucked tightly in her warm bunny blankets was Rini. Her face was flushed, her hands cold, her breathing ragged. It all happened last night, when she finally had put Caleb to sleep. Rini wanted to sleep with her and Serena agreed. In the middle of the night, she noticed that Rini was murmuring things in her sleep, tossing and turning so much it made the whole bed shake. She tried to get her up, tried to wake her, but Rini wouldn't open her eyes.

"She's been like that since?" Darien asked her. Serena nodded sagely, gently caressed Rini's burning forehead. Tears dripped on her lap and she turned to Mina who was sitting by her.

"What should I do? Rini's going to die!" She cried.

"Serena. Calm down." Raye's voice was thick with emotion.

"I can't!" She wiped furiously at her tears. "Even the doctor doesn't know what's wrong with her."

"Help me…help…me…" Rini's strangled voice was a mere whisper. Serena leaned down and placed her cool cheek on Rini's head, gently stroking her sweaty hair.

"Hang in there." Her motherly instincts were frazzled, like the time Caleb had the flu. Night after night, she and Darien walked the floors with him as he cried. He cried so much that his voice became crackly and hoarse. For three weeks, he held a temperature, and they couldn't get him to eat, and when he did managed to swallow some food, most of the time he threw it up. She didn't know what to do. Neither of them did and every night when he would sleep for those precious two hours she would cry and beg God to help her, to make him better. She would watch him all night, breathing in and out mourning the rattle in his chest.

Rini moaned. "…black crystal…mommy, they're coming after me…" She whispered fervently. "Help me…Puu…" When the last word came from her mouth, her strange ball rolled from the foot of the bed. Its eyes were glowing. Everyone watched as the ball began to glow and an image appeared. Someone kneeling with a long rod in her arms.

"Who's that?" Lita asked for everyone.

"I am no one suspicious. I am Sailor Pluto a warrior that protects the Gates of Time and Space." She raised her head, her eyes connecting with Serena's.

"Sailor Pluto…" Serena faintly remembered her from the past. Her expression softened. "Are you the one Rini calls Puu?"

Sailor Pluto nodded. "Please, help Small Lady. The Black Crystal is slowly invading her mind and unless we do something, it will destroy it. There is only one way to save her. You will need to enter the world inside of her mind. It is a very dangerous task." Serena ignored that part.

"But you're saying that we'll be able to save her." Sailor Pluto nodded and raised her rod.

"Only the Scouts may enter." She said to the rest of the party. Kunzite was about to protest, but Mina placed a hand on his chest.

"Please, I need someone to watch over me on the outside." She kissed him gently on his chin. He didn't seem too happy about it, but nodded.

"Fine." He grunted. Serena turned back to the ball.

"I'm ready." Light encompassed them, a gentle and warm light. When she opened her eyes, she was staring at a bleak ground, chipped and dirty. Standing up, she took in the scene. Ruined walls of marble and limestone. Cracked pillars and a deathly cold breeze made her shiver. So this is the world inside Rini's mind?

"It a rather oppressive place." Raye remarked sadly. Serena gazed up to the sky.

"The moon looks so big." She absently commented.

"This is probably Crystal Tokyo in the future." Ami said, scanning the horizon.

"It's…a very dark future." Lita frowned.

"Well, it's a world inside Rini's mind so maybe the future isn't so dark." Raye offered, not really believing her own words. _Mom_…_mom_…in the distance Serena heard Rini's sad calls. She and the Scouts followed her voice. It didn't take them long to find her, kneeling by a broken wall.

"Rini?" Serena took a step forward. Rini scowled.

"How dare you call me by my first name. My name is Small Lady."

"What are you saying? It's me Serena!" Serena didn't like this.

"I don't know any of you! Leave me alone!" She yelled indigently.

"Humm…" Ami hummed. "Maybe in her mind, she's the Rini before she met us."

"So, she's dreaming of a time before she came to the past?" Raye asked.

"What are you babbling about?" Rini demanded hotly, no use to being left out of the conversation. She was a _Princess_, and she demanded respect! She ran from them. Man, Serena thought and began after her. What was up with Rini always running away? Where did she know where to go? Rini's scream broke through the silent world. They transformed right away. Mars and Venus let loose an attack, but it didn't faze the yomen one bit. They all surrounded Rini. The yomen laughed as if someone told a joke, mocking their attempts.

"Why?" Mars was astounded.

"The Rabbit know the reason better than anyone." It remarked. They all looked expectantly at Rini, but she remained quiet and dashed away.

"Sailor Moon, go. We'll deal with this." Mars said. Serena left them to it and followed Rini.

"Stop!" She commanded. Rini skidded to a halt.

"Go away! You're the one who did this! You destroyed Crystal Tokyo…and my mom." Her voice faltered.

"You're wrong. We're here to help you. You're supposed to travel to the past and become our friends. We'll protect you." She took Rini's hands and gave them a little squeeze.

"Protect?" For a moment, Serena thought that she had gained some ground with her, but Rini shook her hands free. "That's stupid!" She said in a haughty tone. Serena bit her lip to keep from smiling. "But since you're so insistent, I'll let you protect me if you save my mom." Serena frowned, feeling a bit jealous and not knowing why.

"Your mom?" Rini motioned her to follow. They stopped in a clearing, and Serena looked in amazement at the beautiful building in front of her. "It's so pretty."

"It's the Crystal Palace. My mom is sleeping inside of there." Serena started forward, but Rini stopped her.

"Wait." She picked up a rock and threw it. It collided with an invisible shield. "It's the power of the Black Crystal. My mom told me that they can control the power of the Black Crystal at will." Serena hesitated. "You're scared aren't you?" A rumbling in the distance made Serena flinch. The Scouts must be taking a beating.

"Rini, we'll help you save your mom, but first, I need to free my Scouts from the yomen. I can't do it on my own." Serena pulled Rini with her. Together they made their way to the battle. Serena settled the little girl a safe distance from the fight.

XOXO

Rini watched from behind the large fallen beam. The Scouts fell under the power of the yomen. Sailor Moon stood on shaky legs as the yomen raised his weapon again.

"You have to open your heart to them little sister." Rini gasped and turned eagerly to the voice.

"Caleb?" He was dressed in a dark blue uniform shirt and white pants. His warm blue eyes twinkled as he kneeled. "Where were you? I was getting scared." She sailed into his arms.

"I'm sorry you have to face this all alone. But even though you can't see me, I'm always watching over you." He stroked her hair.

"Mom is trapped in the Palace and I can't get to her. I miss her so much!" She cried.

"I know. I miss her too." There was a clash and the siblings turned to the battle. Sailor Moon and the yomen were in a heated battle but the yomen overpowered her and slammed her into the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" She screamed, but Caleb pulled her back. The yomen hissed.

"So there you were Rabbit. Oh? What are you doing here?" It addressed Caleb.

"Rini! Run!" Sailor Moon was back on her feet, placing herself in front of them. For a moment, her eyes lingered on Caleb, but the yomen brought his scythe down hard and the ground cracked in two. Rini was jarred from her brother's arms. A huge hole opened beneath her and just when she was about to fall, Sailor Moon grabbed her wrist.

"Sailor Moon…" She struggled to stay still as Sailor Moon tried to haul her up.

"Come on, you can do it." Sailor Moon urged.

"The Sailor Warrior will surely save you, so please don't cry." She heard Caleb tell her. She remembered so long ago, when she was in her room getting ready for bed and her Daddy told her the stories of Sailor Moon. How come she had forgotten them?

_"Is Sailor Moon strong?" She asked him._

_"Yes, she's invincible." He told her with a warm smile. _Rini looked at the hero, hovering just above her.

"Sailor Moon, are you invincible?" She asked. Sailor Moon only smiled.

"Now Rabbit…" The yomen raised his scythe above his head.

"Kill him Sailor Moon!" She yelled. Caleb had jumped from the other side of the gorge and grasped her other arm. The yomen brought his weapon down with a cry, but Sailor Moon blocked herself with her scepter. She distinctly saw Caleb glow dark blue and Sailor Moon was glowing pink with power. With a cry, Caleb managed to pull her up.

"Enough is enough! I won't let you do what ever you want any more!" She blasted the yomen with an attack and it disintegrated into moon dust. When it was over, Sailor Moon went to the scouts to see if they were alright.

"I better go." Caleb kneeled. Rini frowned and took his hand.

"To find Dad?" She asked. Caleb smiled and hugged her.

"No. It's not time for me to find Dad yet." He stood up. "Remember what I said Rini. I'm always there for you, even if you can't see me okay?" Rini studied her brother. There was so many things that she wanted to ask him, but it could wait. When she saw her mom, things would be alright.

"Okay." She said and watched him disappear in a puff of black smoke.

"Who was that?" She heard Sailor Moon ask.

"My angel." Rini murmured with a smile.

"So, are you ready?" She asked. Rini bighted and eagerly nodded her head. Together they all made their way back to the palace. The barrier was down. They entered a room where a still stone alter was covered in see-through crystals stood.

"So that's you mom?" Sailor Moon asked. Rini let her hand go.

"I'm okay now." She said, suddenly feeling really sleepy. "Thank you everyone. I'm okay now." The room began to turn pink, sparking, warm pink and Sailor Moon and the Scouts were fading from her.

"We're always with you Rini." Sailor Moon' soft voice reminded her of her mom.

"Yeah." She yawned and fell into a peaceful slumber, snuggled warmly in Serena's arms.

XOXO

AN: Trying to keep my promise and update as soon as I can. Hope school and work are going well for all of you. Review! Kisses _:muh:_


	11. Promise Rings

Chapter 10

Promise Rings

AN: LEMON warning

Serena stayed up all night that night just watching Rini and Caleb sleep on her bed, snuggled warmly in the blankets. Their soft breaths were breathed in unison and little limbs would twitch with dreams. She didn't know why she was so keen on just watching them, it was just…beautiful. When she was with Darien, they would often talk about the future. She decided that she had wanted just one more, just one more child to love. She really wanted a girl, but if she had another boy then she would love him just the same. But, girls were different than boys. She felt the strong relationship Darien and Caleb shared; a bond that she didn't have. A bond just between father and son, and sometimes she grew a little envious and wished she had a daughter so that she could experience that same bond. Sometimes she felt it with Rini and wondered if it was just the ache of want that made her feel that way.

When Rini first came, she didn't know really what to think about her. She just knew that she was spoiled and stubborn and held secrets. She was just a little pest, following her like an annoying little sister, like Sammy did before he turned twelve and decided that he was too mature to hang out with her anymore. But now, something inside of her changed. She didn't know exactly when it was, but she began to understand why Rini was the way she was and did what she did. She became someone of infinite importance to her, like the daughter she longed for. The only thing was, Rini already had a mother. A mother that she adored and was going through great lengths to save. With a sigh, Serena gently pushed both of the children over to make room for her. She cuddled behind Rini and Caleb cuddled into Rini. She pulled the covers up to their chins and leaned over their sleeping faces.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing Caleb on the forehead and then giving one to Rini. "Both of you." It seemed nice, warm and tender.

The next day when Lita was away and she was left alone with them, she felt like she needed to get out and do something fun. So she made them both get ready.

"I'm glad that you're better Rini." Serena said after strapping Caleb in his stroller. She let Rini push him.

"Me too!" Rini said happily, her joy eliciting a happy laugh from Caleb.

"I'll treat you to anything you want as long as it doesn't break my wallet."

"But you said you wanted to treat me!" Rini protested. Serena smiled and they turned a corner. Like in times before, she felt a certain air and knew that she was going to run right into someone. She braced herself for the collision, stumbled into their arms as they steadied her. She felt the warmth of his hands on hers and the strength of his arms. For a moment, she and Darien just stared at one another. Clear, stunned dark blue eyes steadily held her own. It was just for a second, just a moment that they only stared into each others eyes, trying to see what he hid from her, letting him see her delight.

"Darien!" Rini ran from behind the stroller. He let her go and turned his attention to Rini.

"Ah, so you're well little one." He picked her up and held her firmly in his arms.

"Daddy!" Caleb called to him in happiness. It had been two whole days since Caleb and Darien had spent any time together.

"Let's go do something!" Rini exclaimed, hugging him. It kinda felt a little disheartening that Rini wanted to ditch her, but she always like Darien better than her. Serena stomped on that feeling. It was being selfish, she scolded herself. Besides, she would see her later and Caleb could spend some time with his dad. With her mind made up, Serena gave into a weak little smile.

"Of course, it's perfect!" She said as brightly as she could and slipped the diaper bag off her shoulder and gave it to Rini. She took it blankly. "Why don't you all spend some time together? I'm sure Caleb missed being with you as well. I'll just finish some other things and pick them up tonight okay?" She hurried and gave Caleb a kiss and ruffled Rini's hair. She almost fled the scene, faintly hearing Caleb call out 'bye-bye'. It was a good thing and Rini deserved it. If she couldn't be with her mom, the least she could do was let her have Darien all to herself.

Now, what to do, what to do. She wandered aimlessly for a while with freedom she didn't have since she was fifteen.

XOXO

"Look, over there!" Mina pulled Kunzite's hand insistently to a new pastry restaurant she read about in the papers. The large display window showed beautiful exquisite cakes of all kinds and her mouth watered.

"Look, there's Zoicite and Ami." He pointed to a small intimate table where Ami was smiling at something Zoicite was saying.

"Hey!" The couple turned to see Lita waving at them with Nephrite standing coolly by her side with hands in his pockets. "Did Ami call you about this place as well?" She asked. Mina scowled a little.

"No."

"Remember that you turned your phone off?" Kunzite said lightly with an amused smile tugging his lips. A little blush swept her cheeks. Oh yeah.

"Come on, they reserved a table for us." Lita and Nephrite linked hands and Mina and Kunzite followed. It smelled like buttercream frosting and chocolate. Just looking at the vast array of sweets made her teeth ache in anticipation.

"You're here!" Ami exclaimed with a warm rose hue on her cheeks. Mina was amused at the sly look she gave Zoicite who was leaning back in his chair with his arms folded behind his head with a curious smirk on his face. "Let's move over there." She gathered her things. They pushed three square tables together and settled in the seats.

"An all-you-can-eat cake buffet?" Raye joined them a little later and seemed skeptical. Jadeite kissed her cheek and told her he would get them a plate.

"It goes right to a girl's heart!" Mina piped in

"Nothing with lemon!" Raye called out to Jadeite.

"Cakes are high in calories. In spite of the fact that they easily exceed you daily caloric requirements their deficiency in vitamins…" Ami went off and Mina sighed.

"Okay we get the idea." Lita waved her off.

"Ami, cakes nourish our hearts!" Mina insisted. "After all, we've been quite tired lately, so we need to replenish our energy."

"You're going to gain weight." Kunzite told her with a playful poke in the stomach. Mina glared and poked him back. He shook his head at her stubborn expression. "You're the one who's going to make a fuss later about gaining weight." He warned. Mina purposely grabbed a little cake from Raye's plate (Jadeite returned just in time) and shoved it in her mouth. So what? He could handle her complaints.

"Did you invite Serena?" Lita asked, wiping some frosting from the corner of her mouth with a frilly napkin.

"She didn't answer her phone so I left a message." Ami said and gave in to a fruit tart.

"Knowing her, she'll probably sniff out the cakes and come running." Raye mused. Soon the table became chatty, and Mina groaned when she bit into a strawberry cupcake with mouth melting frosting.

"This is bliss." Lita breathed after finishing another cake.

"Really?" Nephrite leaned and nuzzled her neck and the brunette giggled, whispering something back to him.

"We endured and survived those tough fights all for today." Mina commented and then halted when she saw Serena at the buffet table with a heap of sweets on a little plate. A few people were commenting on her as well as another woman beside Serena who was stuffing her face as well.

"How embarrassing." Raye mused with a gleeful spark in her eyes. "Someone go save her before she makes a bigger fool of herself."

"Over here Sere!" Zoicite bellowed across the restaurant. Serena gave a cheeky smile and put four more cakes on her overburdened plate, balancing the stack well as she made her way to them.

"Is this your paradise Princess?" Jadeite asked, pushing his plate closer to Serena so he could share.

"You know me so well." She said, polishing off a mini cream tart.

"Where are Caleb and Rini?" Kunzite asked. Serena shrugged.

"With Darien. I thought that they should spend some time together today." No sooner did the words come from her mouth when they heard Rini exclaim from afar.

"Wow, so many cakes! Look, over there." Rini pulled Caleb's hand and the dark haired boy toddled to the table under Darien's watchful gaze. Kunzite scooped him up in a swoop of his arms and Nephrite helped Rini settle on his lap. On the table were piles of plates.

"Did you guys eat all of these? Amazing!" She took a piece of chocolate cake and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Come on, I'll go with you to get some more." Nephrite let Rini slide from his lap and they left the party.

"Hey! Don't give him so much sweets!" Darien and Serena both told Jadeite who snuck Caleb a huge triple layer cake. Serena attempted to get it from him, but the enraged toddler threw back his head in a protest, letting loose an ear piercing scream.

"See what you did." Raye sighed at him.

"Here, take him to the bathroom and clean him up." Darien took the struggling, angry child and gave him to Jadeite. Caleb screamed indigently and threw his hands in the air as Jadeite took him away.

XOXO

Darien was feeling uneasy, and I wasn't because he was so close to Serena. There was something else. It didn't take long to see what. Two girls right in front of him turned to ice, or rather icing.

"What's going on?" Astounded, he saw many others turning. Nephrite and Rini were returning to the table with a pile of sweets.

"Don't eat them!" He knocked the plate from her hands. Everyone became alert. Looking around, he saw a suspicious looking waitress wheeling in more treats and he stopped her by throwing a plate. She became startled and her guise fell and a dark skinned yomen glared at them.

"Go, we'll hold it here." Kunzite ordered the girls. Outside, they all transformed and then switched places with the guards. The battle was a tricky one, almost all the girls were trapped in some way. Only Mercury remained and with the help of Tuxedo Mask, they managed to destroy the yomen with Sailor Moon's Princess Scepter. When everything was finished, they spotted a sly figure with long flowing green hair peeking into the room.

XOXO

Serena, the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask all looked over the new person.

"A lady should never peep." Tuxedo mask commented and Serena rolled her eyes. The woman turned around.

"You—" She paused and gazed at him with an interested eye. Serena's temper bubbled. "You're handsome." She gave a wink. Despite the problems they were having, Darien was still _her_ man! How dare she! Tuxedo Mask moved away in unease.

"So you were the one controlling that monster." Mars folded her arms in front of her. The green haired lady smirked and gave a mock bow.

"Oh, so you are the Sailor Warriors I heard so much about. Unbelievable! You're still flat-chested kids with no hips!" She said in a scoff and then paused, her eyes lingering on Sailor Moon. "Well, maybe not you." She addressed her. Even though she was the enemy, Serena couldn't help but be pleased and she gazed down at herself with pride.

"Yes, I did fill out really well." She commented in an off hand tone, giving

Tuxedo Mask a laughing gaze. He tried to ignore her, but Serena felt his eyes linger.

"Hey! I have breasts!" Jupiter protested.

"Hey old lady, I rather you described it as…firm." Mars said conceitedly with Venus and Mercury nodding. The enemy's mouth dropped open.

"Old? What did you say? Old lady?" She squealed in outrage. "Listen well you brats! I am the top leader of the Black Moon Clan, Esmeralde! All the men in the twenty first bow down before me!"

The Scouts all groaned. Jeeze talk about conceited! Serena never met anyone so vain in her life! And she wasn't even that pretty! Esmeralde let out an ear crushing cackle and everyone in the room had to cover their ears for fear of a popped drum.

"Just remember that it will be me that will destroy you in the end." And she left. The guards came back in the restaurant. Caleb was blabbing to Jadeite and seemed to be over his tantrum.

"So that's our new enemy." Kunzite spoke and everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

XOXO

She was sooooooooo late! Serena raced down the hallway toward her first period, hoping the last bell didn't ring while she was making her dash. And then someone stepped out of the room and she collided with them in a loud thump. Damn! That hurt. Poor Melvin looked squashed under her.

"Calm down Serena. Miss Haruna isn't even here today." He groaned and rubbed the bump on his head.

"Really?" Oh such relief ! She could have had another helping of breakfast this morning!

"Melvin, give it back." Molly's soft voice made Serena turn. "I don't want to give it to you until I'm finished." Serena frowned in confusion.

"Give what?" She asked her friend. She murmured something back which sounded like pro wrestling. An image conjured in her mind and she gave the couple a sly smile.

"Kinky." They blushed.

"Promise Ring, not pro wrestling!" Molly corrected her. A promise ring huh. Molly held out the one she was making. It was a pretty thing with slender strands of teal and sable embroidery strings.

"Pretty. How do you make them?" She asked, entering into the classroom and sitting in her chair.

"You make them one knot at a time while making your wish and then you tie it around your wrist or ankle." Melvin said. Such a childish thing, but Serena couldn't help but think of Darien. A wish on every knot? Seemed interesting even if she didn't fully believe it. "And then when they snap, your wish is suppose to come true!"

"It's really popular right now." Molly threw in and motioned to a girl sitting with her friends. On her wrist, she saw a little pink promise ring.

"I didn't even notice anyone wearing them until now." She commented absently. I wonder if I should make one too. One for Caleb and Rini. Maybe even one for Darien. She smiled, it was so absurd, but she really wanted to make one just to see.

"There are different ways to make them. It depends on the wish." Melvin said, bringing her back to the present. "They have a specialty store where you can buy the supplies and they give free classes to new customers."

"They say that if you make one for someone important, you'll stay together forever." Molly said in a dreamy tone, giving a fond look to Melvin. It was on Serena's mind all day. When she got back to the apartment, only Ami and Lita were there.

"Have a good day?" Lita asked. Serena smiled and nodded. "Where are Caleb and Luna?" She looked around the little living room.

"Luna and Artemis went out and Caleb is in your room. I just left him to get him some warm milk in his sippy-cup. He was being fussy." Ami said, holding out the green sippy-cup.

"I'll lay him down. Thank you." She wanted to be alone anyways to brew in her sad thoughts. Caleb was a little fussy, and didn't want his milk at first, but he quit fighting and she rocked him to sleep, humming in his sweet smelling hair. In her quiet room, she could hear Lita and Ami talking and giggling. The door opened and she heard Rini's energetic greeting.

"Thank you for brining me home Darien." Serena stiffened. He was here? The very person she was thinking about? New tears stung her eyes. Why did she have to cry at the most unwanted times of the day? She cried so much, for so long it seemed like part of her daily routine.

"Caleb?" She heard Darien's muffled voice and prayed that her friends wouldn't tell him, half wishing that he would come into her room. Her wish was answered when she heard the knob turn. She didn't look up, but she knew he was there.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see." He murmured and she heard him turn to leave.

"Wait." She said, finally packing up her courage to look at him. "I've been trying to figure out why." She said softly, searching for any trace of betraying emotions. "But I just can't. Why can't you tell me? What is it? It was so sudden and irrational I just can't bring myself to let it go so easily. There is just so much, and you won't tell me." She saw it, just for a second, but she saw the pain. He quickly broke eye contact, composing himself.

"It's just me being selfish." He left then, closing the door behind him. So much for that. She didn't want to sulk, and didn't want to deal with the complicated emotions raging inside of her. She laid Caleb in his crib, giving him his favorite blue bunny to snuggle with. She waited until Luna came back before she left to the promise ring specialty store with Rini. She told her about the promise rings and Rini was eager to make one herself. The class was small, but making the rings was easy and Rini finished one herself.

"You're making so many. Are they for your friends?" Rini asked when they headed home. They held hands as they crossed a busy street.

"Yes. I have special wishes for each of them." She winked. "Even you and Caleb."

"You're making me one?" Rini asked excitedly.

"Of course. Come one, let's hurry. I think Lita is finished with dinner. And do you want to hear some good news?" Rini nodded emphatically. "The guys are eating and Mina's so we'll have Lita's good cooking all to ourselves tonight."

Laughing, Rini began skipping. "They eat a lot." They made it home in good time, and after helping Rini finish her homework and bathing her and Caleb, she was once again bundled in her bed. She hadn't dreamed for a long time, but tonight she did.

"We're finally married." She spoke lovingly to Darien as they walked down the aisle of their cheering friends and family. Bliss, floating happiness and an all consuming love were only a few of the feelings she experienced. And then it turned to horror. The sunshine turned to cold shadows and the ground beneath her trembled and broke apart. She was ripped from Darien's arms and fell into nothingness. As she fell, she heard a booming voice warn her, warn him…_Darien Chiba, you must not get close to Serena Tsukino. When the two of you are bound together, the world will crumble and Princess Serenity will be struck by misfortune_…

The voice, it was so dark and demanding, but it pulled something deep inside of her. She knew that voice, but didn't know.

"You're lying! A lie!" Darien's voice screamed in the darkness and Serena woke up with a gasp. Her mind was blurry, and her breath was bit shallow. A dream? Why did I have a dream like that? Slowly, she removed herself from the bed, stumbling in the dark to find her shoes and a sweater.

"Serena?" It was Luna. "What are you doing?" Something cracked behind her, making her jump. She looked to see what it was. In the dark room, where lights from the street were the only illumination, she saw a river of cracks on a picture of her and Darien that was sitting on her night stand. Such a bad omen, and it made her get dressed faster.

"Just watch them while I'm gone. I need to see him." She whispered hurriedly. Luna stared for a while and then nodded and curled in the pillow next to Rini. Her car was speeding down the deserted roads in minutes. For some reason, that scary dream seemed like a missing peace to her break-up nightmare. When she got to Darien's door, she knocked urgently and he opened, squinting in the hallway light.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked groggily, glaring at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know something!"

"Serena—" He began only to be silenced.

"I had a dream tonight. A horrible dream." She whispered with hope building in her heart. He seemed shocked.

"You had it too?"

"It could be just a dream!" She insisted. He grabbed her arm roughly.

"Are you crazy? You could die!" He spoke harshly.

"Is that why you were so cold? To protect me? How can you think that I would just believe in something like that?"

"I didn't believe it at first either, but I kept having that dream every night. It's probably not a regular dream. It's predicting the future." Serena growled in frustration, taking his face in her hands so he would stop avoiding their eye contact.

"If it's with you, I wouldn't mind dying." She said softly and tippy-toed to kiss him on his stubborn mouth. "I did it before, and I would do it again. Don't you see? All I want is to be with you. I want our family back. I want you in my life Darien." She finished, pressing herself firmly against him, deepening their kiss. She felt the battle inside of him.

"Maybe we're not supposed to be together in the future, but right now…just for a little while…" It seemed to crush his defenses because he pulled her fully into his apartment. They were too urgent to make it to the bed and ended up on the cold couch. Night clothes had to be the best kind of clothes because they came off with ease. His white tee shirt and blue pajama pants and her green capri draw-string pants and pink tube top left a trail on the floor. His skin was smooth and warm to her fingers. She didn't dare lift her mouth from his and was becoming dizzy. Her insistent arches under him were making her mad with unfulfilled desire. When they finally came together in an urgent mesh of flesh it was hurried. It didn't matter though, all that mattered was that they were finally together and everything was finally brought into the light.

Her legs stretched apart, giving him deeper entrance. She sank into the couch as he pressed her down and down again. Over and over they pressed together, unable to keep the mews of pleasure and whispered words of love, quiet. The couch was scooting across the slick hardwood floors. Sinful tremors were making her gasp. It seemed like her body was becoming over sensitized because even feather brushes made her skin tingle. And his mouth, his glorious mouth was so supple and warm on her skin. He pushed harder and deeper, filling her so fully. Her tights tightened around his hips, rocking her as he moved. Her cheeks were flushed and her flesh was sizzling and he urged him to move faster and faster, wanting him to take her away, just _away_ from everything. The room was spinning, blurring out of her sight. Trilling anticipation began to build deep inside of her and her stomach clenched just as an exclamation of pleasure filled her ears and made her throat burn. Her scream echoed in the dark, sparse room and with it, his cry as well. Darien gritted his teeth, buried his face in her hair as her legs fell limply on either side of him. She pulsed, and purred with content as he fell on her. She couldn't breathe much, but was unwilling to move just now.

There was something pressing against her bare chest. Like a pebble or something and she forced him up to see. It glinted in the darkness. She fingered it, a hollow middle, warmed by his body heat.

"My ring?" She asked, slipping her pinky inside of it.

"I always wore it. Close to my heart." It sounded like he was a little shy about it. Serena slid her finger up the delicate silver chain.

"Are you going to give it back to me?" There was more to that question than just the obvious. His resolve to stay away from her was shaken. It was a crucial time for them, to listen to the dream, or listen to their hearts. It seemed like the moment was thick with the decision.

"Do you want it back?" She didn't know she was holding her breath until it rushed from her lips. Her heartbeat was rapid in her chest, pulsing in her throat. His eyes searched hers as she tried to force the emotional answer from her lips.

"Promise you'll never make me take it off again?" His eager, tense face softened and he leaned down to take her lips in a heated kiss.

"Promise." He breathed and gathered her again to show her that he would keep his word, no matter what.

XOXO

AN: If you haven't already guessed, I'm using the original Japanese version rather than the DIC dubbed version. Just wanted to change it up. The next chapter will be episode 80 (I think). I'm skipping the one where the girls were all sick and Mina tried to take care of them and the one where Artemis discovers the strange happenings at the pet adoption place because I don't really know what I would write and honestly, they were kinda boring to me. Anyways, hope you all are having a great week, if you're not…keep your chin up! Review! Kisses _:muh:_


	12. Always There

Chapter 11

Always There

The results were in and Serena started from the bottom and read her way to the top.

"Looks like you're getting much better." Lita commented and Serena laughed in excitement. Studying (no matter how insipid) really paid off. She was so proud of her accomplishments that she traced the characters of her name on the enlarged list in awe.

"Ami, you made the top of the list again!" Molly beamed, craning her neck. Serena gave Ami a warm smile.

"Of course. Ami is the best in school!" Ami blushed.

_Because she's a nerd. I bet she has no life. And no boyfriend._ Serena's ears picked up mutters from her classmates. She glowered at them.

"Shut up. You're just jealous." She shot at them when Ami tensed.

"Look what I found in her desk! It's a cheating card!" Melvin held out a worn card with a glare.

"Melvin!" Molly gasped. Serena looked in disinterest at the supposed 'cheat card'. She knew Ami's handwriting well, and that looked nothing like it.

"Cheater!" Someone yelled from the crowed. Lita stiffened in outrage and stepped in front of Ami and Serena in a protective stance.

"Who said that?" She bellowed with an angry hand on her hip.

"Lita, its fine. I've heard it all before." Ami said softly. Serena knew her friend well, and the accusations were making her clam up and withdraw.

"That's right. We know you didn't cheat." Serena said strongly and gave a glare at the crowed and pulled Lita with her as they left.

Ami was used to it, but it still stung to hear people say things like that. She studied damn hard for the test! Even broke two dates with Zoicite to keep her mind fresh and go over her study cards. But, what the other students thought didn't mean anything to her because she knew she passed that test fair and square!

"Don't let them get to you." Lita said when they arrived at their lockers.

"I know. Don't worry. I'm fine." She firmly insisted and spun her combination to retrieve her mass communications textbook. As she parted from them to go home, she felt eyes on her back, glaring and whispers reached her ears. She wanted to scream and them, cut them down with her words, but…that's not who she was.

_"Who would want to date her? She always has her head in the books…"_ Someone rudely said aloud, not even trying to be quiet. Her cheeks flushed. How can she say something like that when she doesn't even know me? They just assume…

"Penny for your thoughts." She jumped when his voice hummed low next to her.

"Zoicite! You startled me." Her hand fluttered to her pounding heartbeat.

"What's wrong Princess? You're brow is all furrowed." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, suddenly feeling better with him around. She couldn't help the little smug smile that slipped on her lips as they passed the girls who were badmouthing her earlier about not having a boyfriend. They practically gawked at him.

"Just a little trouble in school. Nothing big." She murmured.

"Like what?" He didn't take her vague answer like she wanted him too.

"I scored number one on our High School efficiency test and people think I may have cheated."

"What? Are they crazy! Did you tell them that you broke off two dates with your totally hot boyfriend to study?" He demanded and for a minute, Ami thought he was being serious. She giggled.

"No. They can think all they want."

"Then why are you upset?" He asked her, sliding his arm from her shoulders and grasping her hand in a warm grip.

"Because I missed getting a perfect score by one!" She said hotly, mentally going over the test to try to find out which one she missed. Zoicite chuckled and kissed her in the head.

"Damn them." He mused. Ami smirked and gave him a smile.

"I know."

XOXO

Serena filled a glass with some cold water and set it on a tray with two children's cold medicine chewables and a plate of sliced apples and bananas.

"Mmmm!" Caleb hummed from his highchair with greedy little hands.

"No, this is for Rini. Here." She gave him a thick peanut butter teething cookie. "Darien! He needs a refill!" She called to him. He came to the kitchen, giving her a kiss on the head before she left to tend to Rini. She caught a cold after her very first day of school and her fever had just come down.

It was a full week since she had moved back in with Darien. He had purchased a new unit with two rooms instead of one since Rini had begun staying with them on a permanent basis. It was actually Sammy's idea. She always kept him up-to-date on what was happening and he thought it would be good if Rini just stayed with her so she could keep a better eye on her. Her mom was a little hesitant at first, but gave in after she got used to the idea. She had the girls help move the stuff, and even gave jobs to the guys (who became elusive after she told them of the move). The new place was in the same complex and on the same floor so it wasn't too hard to get themselves situated.

The room was bright and cheery with pale colors of green and yellow. Caleb's crib was against the wall sporting chubby monkeys and balloons on the linens. Rini had a bed next to the window with Serena's old childhood blankets pulled up to her chin. Her hair was down, longer than Serena imagined it would be.

"Feeling better?" She asked, placing the tray on the nightstand and sitting on the edge of the bed to remove the wet washrag on Rini's forehead.

"I feel fine. Can I go back to school tomorrow?" She eagerly asked, taking the chewable tablets from Serena's hand and gulping down half of the water.

"Is school fun?" She asked. Hope she's not a school fanatic like Darien Serena thought with a mental grimace.

"Yeah! There's this kid the sits next to me and—"

"Yoohoo!" Mina's bright voice had them turning to the open door. "Good! You're awake! We brought someone who is dying to see you!" Serena saw a little brown headed girl peek in with a hesitant smile.

"Momo!" Rini shrieked in delight and tossed the blankets off of her. The two girls embraced happily, immediately talking all at once. Serena smiled at the two, pleased that Rini finally found a friend. She was a little worried about her since she seemed to only hang out with her and the girls.

"They seem to be really good friends." Ami commented as they settled in the kitchen. Darien had Caleb and was helping him build something with preschool blocks in the living room.

"Probably her best friend." Raye said.

"She must have been lonely coming to the future all by herself." Lita said, propping her chin on her hand.

"I wonder if she has any siblings or cousins. She likes playing with Caleb all the time. I'm glad she has a friend her own age though." Serena brought a pitcher of ice cold lemonade to the table and grabbed some cups.

"I wonder why the enemy is after her." Ami frowned and had the whole table thinking.

XOXO

"Luna! Why didn't you wake me up?" Rini demanded in a panic as she sprinted down the sidewalk. The little black cat ran with her and gave her a little accusing glare.

"I did! Three times! I swear, you're just like Serena!" Luna huffed. Ohh, I hate this! The school gates were still open and she ran in just as the final bell rang. As she wandered in the school yard, she could hear angry hollers. The children were playing rather roughly.

"Its first hour and everyone is still playing?" She asked, scanning the grounds to find Momo.

"Looks like they're fighting to me!" By the wall of the building, she saw Momo arguing with a boy and then they began fighting. What was going on? She ran to her friend to see what was wrong, but Momo looked like she was going to hurt her too and she did by tripping her for no reason.

"Serves you right!" Momo taunted and ran into the school. Rini was fuming and she hastily picked herself up from the ground.

"Now I'm mad!" She yelled and ran after her friend to demand what was going on. Inside the school was just as angry and violent and she backed away in terror as other students were turning their wrath on her, even the teachers! She needed to get away! She took solace in the science room. She never liked this room, but if was safer than the rest of the school.

XOXO

The sky was dark and a chilling wind swept through the front of the apartment as they waited. Luna had tried to call them over the communication watches but the signal was static and interrupted. Something was up; they just didn't know what it was. Ami, Lita, Serena, Zoicite and Nephrite waited tensely when finally Luna was patched through on Ami's wrist communicator.

"Rini's school. Come quick!" And then just a few seconds later Mina's voice rang through.

"A yomen at the park!" The fine hairs on the back of Serena's neck stood up in panic.

"What one do we go to?"

"We'll go to the park. Nephrite, Zoicite, go with Serena to the School." Ami said and she and Lita transformed. They all parted ways, running down the sidewalk and rounding the corners and taking various shortcuts through the alleys and a wet golf course. The huge building loomed just over the tops of the cloistered houses. She stopped and quickly transformed, not caring if the guys saw her naked. She slid to a halt looking wide-eyed at a towering gold henge. So much dark energy zapped and snapped around it as it steadily increased. The air was thick with dark magic that she was shaking in her boots. Taking a deep breath, the trio entered the broken building, their steps crunching in broken glass and rubble. Nephrite was at her back and Zoicite led the way. Together they peeked into doors and open windows. There was one door that was unscathed and they exchanged looks and tenderly opened the door.

"Rini?" She hesitantly called and entered the room fully. There was scraping on the floor and Serena turned abruptly to see a skating skeleton coming at her. A scream burned her throat but Zoicite's hand muffled the sound.

"Sailor Moon!" Rini came from behind the skeleton and latched onto her legs tightly. Serena could feel her shaking and her face was wet with tears. The moment didn't last long for beyond the head of the skeleton a pale, evil face looked at her.

"Sailor Moon!" Nephrite leapt at the person, knocking him to the side as Zoicite hustled her and Rini from the room. She held onto Rini's hand tightly as they ran from harm with Zoicite and Nephrite not too far behind.

"So you came Sailor Moon." She skidded to a halt, her boots slipped on the glass and she landed hard on her butt with a scream. Ow, that hurt. She opened her eyes and glared at the man. He was young, really young, maybe seventeen or eighteen.

"I came nothing!" she shot back. "How dare you do this to a school!" She stood up and did her little pose. "In the name of the moon…"

"If you have time to say all that nonsense should you not be praying to Buddha?" Then he split in two. Or so it seemed like it. In truth she realized that there was two of them. Twins, one light and one dark.

"Oh, two of them." She commented absently, still contemplating her next move.

"Die!" The lighter one roared and Zoicite pulled them back just in time. She winced as a sliver of glass cut her leg, but a little cut was better than being dead, so she forgave him.

"You're not getting away so easily!" The dark one commented. Beside him, Rini's little friend was standing stiffly with a jagged stick in her hand.

"Momo?" Rini's voice shook with pain. "Momo? Momo?" She raised her voice in panic.

"It's no use." Zoicite kneeled beside her and placed a gentle hand on her little shoulder. "She's been corrupted by dark power. It won't matter what you say right now."

Rini stood abruptly with her hands clenched by her sides. "How dare you…how dare you do this to Momo!" She screamed and bolted after him in anger. Serena didn't catch her fast enough to stop her. The dark twin raised his hand and black power sizzled around his fingertips.

"Mercury bubbles blast!" Mercury came just in time and Serena grabbed Rini.

"You think you can win so easily?" One of them mocked and then his shadow was gone from the fog.

"He disappeared?" Jupiter asked in confusion. The whole group of scouts along with Jadeite and Kunzite surrounded them.

"Are you okay?" Mars asked. Serena nodded and the fog began to clear. Only the dark twin and Momo stood.

"You're partner is gone. Give it up." Mercury said, lowering in a defensive stance. He just chuckled in malice.

"Stupid guardians." He gave a nod to the little girl to his side and Momo charged after them with the stick raised high.

"Momo, please stop!" Rini jerked from Serena's arms and pushed her way past the protective circle.

"Watch out!" Mars pulled her back just as Momo slammed the stick down. She then twisted it and charged at Venus who dodged it easily. Their attention was off of the dark twin, but Jupiter knew better because the lighter twin appeared behind them and aimed an unsuspecting attack.

"Watch out!" She screamed and caught the full blast of the black magic. Nephrite cursed and ran to her before she hit the floor. They all turned and the dark twin let loose another attack, trapping the whole group in an inescapable box. They were all zapped with dark magic. The coldness of the attack made Serena feel numb and she fell to her knees, trying to protect Rini as much as she could. A foreign scream echoed off the walls and Rini pushed herself from Serena and ran to Momo, shielding her with her body. And then a warm glow of gold encased each of them and Serena quickly touched her forehead in confusion. That was not her magic. No, it was another magic that was very close to hers. She made her way to see where it came from. Rini was bowed over Momo, clutching her friend. The moon magic came from her. Serena gasped, holding her hand to her mouth.

But how could that be? She was the only one with magic like that. She was the only one with Royal Moon blood running through her veins. Even Caleb showed no sign that he gained that kind of power from her.

"This energy!" The lighter twin looked frightened.

"The Rabbit!" The other exclaimed in a breathless voice. The dancing golden light died down.

"Momo?" Rini's voice was a bit weak, but full of tenderness. Momo stirred, and blinked open her eyes.

"Rini?" She bolted upright. "What in the world happened?"

"Die Rabbit!" The dark twin tossed an attack, but Momo recovered enough to push Rini out of the way. She screamed in pain as the jagged black magic struck her in the back. Serena bolted into action, but before she could grab the two Rini grabbed her friend and screamed loudly.

"No!" Her moon appeared, vibrant and stronger than before, lighting up the whole school. No, she had to stop! To use so much magic…she would die! Serena squinted her eyes and saw Rini's hair blow loose from the pins and dance around her head.

"How dare you do that to Momo! And my mom!" She cried in an unnatural voice, full of rage. The light intensified and Serena had to close her eyes or be blinded and she enjoyed her eye sight thank you very much. The twins were blown from the school. The golden glow flickered out and Rini fell to her knees. Serena snatched her in her arms, afraid that she would be taken. She wouldn't allow that. Protectiveness and possessiveness overwhelmed her very soul. Rini was hers, her blood, hers to care for and love.

"Who knew Rini had this kind of power?" Mercury kneeled beside her, scanning the limp child with her computer. Rini moaned and lifted her head.

"Momo?" Serena's fury had her thinking dark thoughts. Rini was hurt and weak because of _them_. _They_ had to pay for harming what was hers.

"Stay here and watch after them. Mars. Jupiter." Her voice was deadly cold and even shook with repressed anger. "I will never forgive them."

XOXO

Caleb felt it. It lit the whole base. That warm magic that he had longed to feel. That he had almost forgotten. Being around the dark crystal so long tend to suck anything warm from you. So when he felt the power, he knew with growing dread that things were going to get much worse now that Wiseman witnessed his sister's true power. He felt his control slipping. The safety of his family and friends was now wavering.

Quietly, he walked from his room. He ignored the dark clan members as they passed him, only one thing was on his mind. The lengthy hallway to the main control room where the black crystal was kept was dark and he blended in. He could hear Wiseman and Diamond speaking.

"That power…it would be a waste to kill the Rabbit." Wiseman said.

"It sounds like you already have a plan." Diamond had his arms crossed as he spoke. Caleb rested his back against the pillar, to hide from them. This was not good. When the two had left, he left as well and went back to his room. The image orb glowed on his table and he summoned an image of the battle. Sailor Moon, Mars and Jupiter finished killing the twins and the large golden henge that he had created shattered. Esmeralde was outraged as usual, but Caleb had to admit that she had come close. She was about to take them on herself when Caleb heard Diamond order her to stop.

"Our tactical objectives have changed." Caleb knew that the Scouts couldn't hear him.

"But I was about to kill them." She whined.

"This in an order!" Diamond didn't take kindly to having to repeat himself, but it did the trick and the green haired girl obeyed like a lovesick puppy. A group of people filed out and Caleb peered more closely. The Guards? They were there? He watched them closely, not believing his luck. It was perfect! With their powers and the Scouts, it could be the thing to help and keep Rini safe.

"I will go to the future. I will go to the future and save my mom."

"How?" Serena asked. Rini pulled the time key to show them.

"I'm going to use this key of space-time. I haven't gotten it to work so far, but I think it will work this time. Please, come with me…" She paused giving the Guards a look over. "Everyone." She finally said. "Please, help me save my mom." From the back of the group, his dad dressed as Tuxedo Mask came forward. He kneeled and out a hand on her shoulder.

"Lets all go together." He said softly.

XOXO

Serena took one last look at Caleb. He was enjoying his bath as Sammy washed the soap from his hair.

"When will you be back?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the toddler.

"I don't know. We're going to the future after all." She murmured. "You told mom we're off on a spring break vacation right." Sammy nodded. "I'm counting on you to help out around here in case Luna and Artemis have to leave."

"Are you sure you want me to stay here?" Sammy was a little hesitant and to tell the truth, so was Serena.

"Of course. I trust you and if you need any help, Mom and Dad will be there for you. If anything should happen to us—"

"Don't say that." Sammy snapped, startling both Caleb and Serena. He looked a little ashamed, but angry as well. "Nothing will happen." Serena gave him a soft smile and kneeled down beside him.

"_If_ something were to happen, I want you to tell them everything." She pushed his fine reddish brown hair from his face. "Sammy you have to promise." The thirteen year old was grim.

"I promise." He muttered. Serena beamed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, knowing he would be grossed out by it. "But nothing is going to happen." He repeated. She hoped it was true. She left the bathroom and called to Luna and Artemis. They transformed into humans.

"Keep good care of them both." She said, pulling her broach from her pocket. "I don't know how long we'll be gone, but if we're gone on Caleb's birthday I want you to give him one anyway. Understand?" Could you believe that it was only three days away? He was going to turn one and she might not be there to celebrate.

"But—" Luna began but Serena cut her off.

"No. Both Darien and I have already decided. Just take a lot of pictures okay?" The pair looked to one another but then conceded.

"Alright."

"Good." She forced the emotional knot from her throat. "I better go." She left the apartment, forcing herself not to look back. After transforming, she met the girls and guys at the park lake by the dock. They waited for a while, ignoring the people who tried to get their attention. Lucky for them, the guys made good bodyguards.

"They're sure late." Mars commented, plopping herself down next to Serena on the soft grass. "Didn't you leave the house together?"

Serena frowned. "She told me to go ahead because she had something to do."

"I hope nothing has happened." Mercury looked worried.

"Let's go look for her—" Jupiter and Venus halted when Tuxedo Mask came with Rini in his arms.

"'Bout time." Serena muttered with a little glare at the two.

"Sorry. I had to take care of all sorts of things." Rini said. Humph…whatever they were. Serena thought.

"Is everyone ready?" Kunzite brought their attention back to the task at hand.

"Yes." Rini walked forward and took the key from her neck, holding it above her head. "O guardian of time! Rend the heavens and open the doorway of space and time to me! I call out thy true name! O mighty god of time, father of the guardian, Chronos! Guide me! Protect me!" The winds picked up and the clouds parted on demand. Serena looked up to see a descending beam of pink magic and as it came closer the beam widened. "The path of light to me!" The light enveloped them and before she knew it, Serena was alone in a crowed of clouds and smoke. Needless to say she was a little disappointed.

"This is the future?" It was blank, just…blank of anything. It was then that she noticed that she was alone. The clouds and smoke was clearing just a bit, but enough to see a hulking shadow close to her, so she started toward.

"Stop right there!" A booming, threatening voice made her pause. She squinted and made out a tall slender form.

"Any and all who break the taboo and attempt to approach the doorway of space and time shall be eliminated!" She raised what looked to be a rod and took swift menacing jabs at her. Serena stumbled back.

"Wait a minute! I—"

"Prepare to die!" Serena frantically looked for a way around the figure when she heard Rini's voice.

"Puu!" In the fog, Serena saw Rini hug the long legs of the person who was trying to kill her. How rude! The clouds and smoke cleared and Serena clearly saw her attacker. A rush of memories came to her head. _Sailor Pluto…_

"Small Lady?" Sailor Pluto stiffened when she saw her. "Sailor Moon." Her voice was filled with hushed surprise.

"Sailor Pluto?" Serena turned to Venus's voice. Delighted to have her friends back, Serena accepted Tuxedo Mask's helping hand.

"Small Lady?" Pluto's soft voice was a bit hardened and Rini's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry! I broke my promise and brought these people with me! But these people will save my mom!" She sounded heartbreakingly desperate.

"It's alright. I'm glad you finally mastered the key of space-time. You've grown into such a fine lady." Pluto gave Rini a fond pat on the head and then turned her attention back to the girls. "I'm sorry I turned my weapon on you my Princess. I did not know who you were." She sunk to one knee in humble forgiveness. A little embarrassed, Serena stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Stop. You were just doing your duty." Pluto stared at her hand and then smiled and took the offered hand.

"It is what I expected of you." Pluto stood, glancing at the party and giving them a nod of greeting. "But you certainly are always a source trouble for me."

"Hey, a thousand plus years doesn't change my luck. But I know you'll always be there for me." Serena stuck her tongue out and Pluto gave a little smile.

"Of course. Always." She turned to the large door. "Come we must open the doorway of space-time in order to transcend time." She lifted her long silver rod and the enchanted red gem on the top began to glow. Little see-through orbs bubbled from it and glided to the large lock of the door. It gave a lurch open and bright blue light sunned them. "Now the doorway of space-time has been opened. Please travel on to the future. Now hold hands." Serena grabbed Rini's hand and Mercury's hand tightly.

"Sailor Moon, you must not let go of Small Lady's hand. If you become separated from her you may become imprisoned in the crevices of time for all eternity." Serena glanced at her in surprise. Pluto was impassive and serious.

"We'll see you later then?" She asked. Pluto looked a little taken back.

"If it is your wish my Princess." She said quietly.

"It is."

"Then I'll see you later." She inclined her head and they all leapt through the door. It felt like they were on a rollercoaster, and when they finally landed in the space-time corridor everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stay close." Jadeite pulled Mars's hand to his lips and kissed her, tightening his hold on her hand. There was so much pressure in the corridor, it hurt to breath.

"We have to move forward." Kunzite urged the group and they took struggling steps forward, fighting the invisible force that hammered at them.

XOXO

Caleb's image orb blinked awake and he put his book away. He saw eleven little dots moving forward. They used the ancient corridor to warp here. Happiness combed through his being and he fought down a smile. They were almost here.

"That must be the Rabbit right?" He did a pretty good job of not jumping at Esmeralde's irritating voice. Bitch snuck into _his_ chambers!

"No this person is not alone. This energy reading indicates multiple people." He said quietly, not turning from the image orb.

"It's rare to see people on that planet." Diamond joined them, appearing out of nowhere. Damn it! Wiseman was not far behind and emerged from the ground. Caleb clenched his teeth, reigning in his temper and trying to keep his cool.

"The time has come." He rasped to them. "Now is the time to obtain the legendary Silver Crystal and the Rabbit and strike down that invincible castle." Caleb took a deep breath, closing his eyes to hide his panic. They were so close to reaching Crystal Tokyo. Right now, all of them were pretty vulnerable in the corridor of space-time. They ran the risk of getting lost.

"Obtain the Rabbit you say?" Esmeralde piped in interest.

"If the power of the black crystal is added to the Rabbit's power a wonderful power will be unleashed." Diamond was half listening, Caleb noticed. Instead his eyes were riveted to the face of Sailor Moon. Esmeralde notice as well.

"I see. So she is Sailor Moon." His voice was deathly quiet. "How beautiful."

"Diamond." Caleb called his name to wake him from his growing trance.

"Obtain the Rabbit." Was Wiseman's final order before he left the room. Diamond turned to him and Esmeralde.

"Esmeralde, go and capture the Rabbit and bring Sailor Moon back alive as well."

"Sailor Moon?" The girl gasped. Diamond turned to Caleb.

"I wish to gaze into those beautiful eyes." Caleb turned away, hiding his own eyes before Diamond saw the similarities. That's all he needed, to have Diamond know that Sailor Moon was the future Neo Queen Serenity.

"Diamond." Caleb protested but his friend ignored him and turned to leave from his room.

"I'm counting on you."

"Wiseman. Damn that shady fortune-telling old man!" Diamond was being corrupted the more he listened to that source of evil. "He appeared out of nowhere and completely emasculated Diamond with his cunning talk!"

"Come to think of it he was also the one who planted the strange wisdom regarding the Silver Crystal in Prince Diamond's head." If that was true, then who the hell was he and where did he come from? To know the Silver Crystal so intimately, and know the lore behind it was something no ordinary dark fiend would know.

"Someday, I'll expose his true colors." Caleb just hoped that he could do it before anything bad happened to Diamond or his home.

"More importantly, Sailor Moon is bewitching Prince Diamond's heart. Getting rid of her comes first!" She scathingly said as if _that_ had anything to do with the conversation. Caleb sighed inwardly. A girl's petty jealousy was just annoying. His thoughts turned to one girl in particular and it _wasn't_ Prizma. He gotten over her a long time ago and was glad that she was living in the past with her sisters. No, this other girl was safe from the darkness so far. But how long could he protect her he wondered. He waited for Esmeralde to leave and then got to business. He needed to get word to his father that the scouts and guards had arrived.

XOXO

Serena tightened her hold on Rini's hand when she felt her slipping. They were almost to the end of the corridor when they heard the shriek of annoying laughter.

"Welcome to our territory."

"Esmeralde!" Venus hissed.

"I'll welcome you with the utmost courtesy." She hung upside down in the walls of the corridor. Her pink frilly fan flipped open and with growing dread, Serena braced herself for the attack she knew was going to happen. It hit with a stinging slap and she lost her hold on Rini's hand as she flew back. With a cry, she floated and floated until she lost momentum and she and the Scouts landed together in a grey drab place.

"Damn." Mars cursed, helping Serena to her feet. "Rini and the guys are lost." She said.

"Where are we?" Jupiter asked.

"It's likely a space-time pocket in the crevices of space-time." Mercury said, looking around.

"Then if we don't find Rini—" Jupiter said in a worried tone.

"Then we'll be lost here forever." Venus finished for her with a grim look.

"Oh God, it my fault. If only I hadn't let go of her hand!" Serena threw back her head in despair.

"This is not the time to be blaming." Mars scolded and Serena nodded, squashing the panic that began rising. "We'll just have to look for them is all."

Serena took a step forward when all of the sudden, her crystal began vibrating and a bright pink light began pulsing with life. In the distance, they saw another pink light, pulsing as her crystal pulsed.

"Look, the Silver Crystal is resonating with that light over there." Mercury pointed.

"Maybe it's in sync with the future Silver Crystal." Venus reasoned.

"There is no point in staying here." Serena said.

"You're right. Let's go." Venus led the group and together they began making their way to the light.

XOXO

"We were separated." Jadeite said mournfully as the guys all surrounded Tuxedo Mask.

"This is kind of a creepy place." Nephrite said in a hushed voice.

"Oh no! What's going to happen to us? I'm too pretty to die in a place like this!" Zoicite wailed. They guys gave him an irritated look.

"My poor sweet Raye is missing!" Jadeite sunk to his haunches and buried his face in his hands.

"Shut up you two! Jeeze!" Nephrite growled.

"In any case, we should go look." Kunzite was ice, but he kept his wits and Darien was grateful.

_Stop_. A voice pricked his nerves and Darien spun around to find no one there

"Who's there?" Kunzite demanded.

_You must no go in that direction. Come this way. Now, hurry_.

"Ooh, scary." Jadeite huddled close to Zoicite. Both had frightened looks on their faces.

"What should we do?" Nephrite asked Darien.

"It could be a trap." Kunzite was cautious, but he waited for Darien's orders. He was thoughtful. There was just _something_ about that voice that had him trusting it. Whoever they were.

"Let's go and see." He said after a short contemplation. Seeing his guard's faces, Darien relaxed a little to explain himself. "I'm sure I've heard that voice before." The guys seemed to accept it and they kept close to him in a protective ring.

XOXO

Rini was all alone. Again. Luna P followed her closely. Where was everyone? Beyond the red smoke, she saw a door. It was the door to the future. But she couldn't go in, not alone! How could she save her mom by herself?

"Rini." A soft voice hummed beyond the red smoke and Rini turned in shock. That sounded like her mom. She walked a little further and the smoke cleared. A slender figure dressed in flowing white stood. Rini's eyes traveled to her face.

"Let's go home together." She said softly and held out her arms. Tears rolled down her cheek.

"Mom!" She yelled joyously and ran to her, yet as she got closer, she noticed that her mom's eyes were not as she remembered. Her mom's eyes were like laughing skies full of stars. This person had dull, lifeless blue eyes. Her spirits sunk and she stopped running. Her heart hurt.

"You're not my mom." She said in a tense voice. "Who are you?"

"I am your mom little Rabbit." Rini's heart thudded in her chest like it was going to pop out.

"No, my mom would never call me Rabbit." The false image laughed and melted before her eyes and a dark moon person stood before her. Rini gasped and took a step back, preparing to run.

"You're such a clever girl little Rabbit." She fazed inched before her. "But sometimes ignorance can be bliss in the world." The woman hissed. Her nails grew long, like razors and a dark expression filled her face. "You're going to feel some pain now." The woman was too close for Rini to really do anything except run. Even then, she didn't know how far she would make it. It's all over! She thought sadly. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain. I'm sorry mom. I can't go to you now! The thought brought tears to her eyes.

_Rini_. She popped her eyes open. Daddy_? You're going to save your mom right? Nothing is going to be resolved if you keep running away_. Was that her daddy? Where was he? The woman inched closer and Rini steeled herself.

"I'm not going to run!" She told the woman defiantly. "Luna P!" The black ball zoomed from behind her and hit the woman in the face. It bounced back and she dribbled it. "Luna P transformation!" And the ball exploded into a sling shot. Now if she remembered what Caleb taught her. She slipped in balls of fireworks and shot. Her aim was dead on, but the woman didn't even flinch. She let out an amused laugh.

"I understand you sentiments, but if you're going to resist, you should pick something more effective. Mischievous little girls need to be severely punished. Prepare yourself!" And the woman's hair short from her scalp like octopus tentacles.

"Hold it right there!" Rini was never so relived in her life when she heard Sailor Moon's voice. "As long as we're here we won't let you lay a finger on her!" The woman backed off.

"I'm surprised that you made it out of that maze."

Sailor Moon nodded. "So are we." She said in an offhand tone. Rini backed away and watched the fight take place. The woman let loose an attack and when Mars tried to slice her with her fire rings, they were shot back. Mars barely hand time to dodge them. Mercury said something like the woman reversed the time flow and Jupiter and Venus tried but their attack was thrown back also.

"After she used her power, there was a distortion of time. That's when we attack." Mercury calculated.

"The Sailor Planet Power." Jupiter said and they agreed.

"But how are we going to make her attack us?" Sailor Moon asked quietly so only the scouts could hear.

"I'll do it." Rini said, stepping up.

"That's dangerous." Sailor Moon scolded, but Rini ignored her.

"Let me handle it." And she took off running before the scouts tried to stop her. The woman seemed amused.

"What are you doing now?" Rini continued running. Darien was right, he asked her to put more faith into everyone else before they came to the space-time. Now she knew what he was talking about. "You little dummy. But they do say, the dumber kids are more adorable." She lengthened her nails with a little smile. "I'll treat you nicely." Rini jumped and the rolled as the woman's nails took a swipe and missed.

"Now!" She yelled. The scouts called out their attack quickly. The woman turned her bewildered attention back to Rini and again, Rini took the sling shot up. She felt her forehead moon flare to life as she pulled back the rubber launcher. It hit the woman's helmet with a loud thud, stunning her. She glared.

"You little brat!" Her lips curled into a snarl and she let lose an attack. Rini closed her eyes and waited, and as soon as she felt the woosh of air on her cheeks, she was yanked back and into a familiar embrace. She watched over Tuxedo Mask's shoulder as the attack hit the ground where she once sat. The planet attack hit the woman and she screamed and turned to dust. Tuxedo Mask placed her on the ground.

"Sorry we're late." He said. Jadeite ran to Mars, almost sobbing her name. He pinned her arms to her sides as he landed quick, joyful kisses all over her face. Mars blushed, scolding him and ordering him to stop. There were groans from the whole party.

"How embarrassing." Nephrite said, giving Jupiter a kiss on her head as he joined her. Sailor Moon kneeled in front of Rini with a smile full of pride.

"You did a wonderful job." Rini beamed as Sailor Moon kissed her forehead.

"Well, let's get going!" Zoicite said and everyone went to the waiting door to the future. Taking a deep breath, they stepped into the blue light, single file. When they were on the other side, they weren't prepared for the scene that awaited them. Devastation, darkness, gaping holes that riddle the earth. The time they went to Crystal Tokyo in Rini's dreams was no exaggeration at all. Rini was use to it, but it still made her shiver thinking about the explosions and battles that stained the pristine crystal floors of Crystal Tokyo.

"This…is the future?" Sailor Moon asked mournfully. It was, and her mom was waiting for her…

XOXO

AN: The next chapter is in the workings and I must admit, it's my favorite one so far. It is so fun to write because I'm making futures for all the girls and guys like I always pictured.

Many thanks for the reviews last chapter: chibiangel413, rosebudjamie, sere, sousie, and small876 thank you for reviewing last chapter. For all the readers as well, thanks for reading! REVIEW! Kisses _:muh:_


	13. The Children’s Tears

Chapter 12

The Children's Tears

As soon as the gates closed, Rini bolted from them. Serena started after her, but Tuxedo Mask held her back.

"She knows where she's going. We'll meet back up with her." In this large desolate ghost town, Serena was unsure. It didn't seem like a good idea, but she knew what he meant. In the mean time, they all began walking through the silent city, cautious and aware. It wasn't long before Serena felt like they weren't the only ones wandering around the cold ice tomb that was Crystal Tokyo.

There was a ghost, Serena was sure of it. It was daylight but the sun was eclipsed by a dark, overbearing moon.

Beyond the dull chipped crystals that dotted the landscape, Serena saw it again. She paused, squinting,

"I saw it too." Kunzite stood next to her, following her gaze. Again, the ghost flashed in the distance. She didn't feel like the ghost was trouble, so she started after it, starling the group to start running as well. Her boots made dull thumps in the dead grass. It dodged through brittle trees, over the cold powder that was the earth.

The ghost looked behind and Serena saw bright blue eyes twinkle merrily. Serena felt the ghost's sweet spirit as she leapt out of sight. Wherever the white haired phantom was going, Serena knew deep down that she lead them to Rini.

Breathing hard, the large grouped hiked up a steep hill. Serena stumbled over large dirt rocks. Her feet slipped on the loose pebbles but Darien caught her around the waist and helped her to the peak.

The ghost was below them standing elegantly by tall white gates that surrounded a huge palace. She was dressed in a pale, pale off-the-shoulder yellow dress that bunched at the waist to show just how slender she was. It flared from there, reaching just below her knees. She wore golden dancing slippers, her white hair all one long length caught in the cold breeze. She reminded Serena of a snow sprite, mysterious, playful and secretive. Her lily white hands were folded in front of her like a well-bred princess. She looked to be about fourteen.

"They have come, Uncle." She spoke with a warm, honeyed voice staring steadily at the group. There was something strangely familiar about her demeanor.

"Thank you Rin." Serena's skin tingled. She knew that voice. Coming down the cracked white stone path a figure floated to them. As it approached she felt Darien tense behind her.

"Look," She began staring in disbelief as the figure became clearer and clearer. "It's Tuxedo Mask." She said in awe.

"I'm surprised that you managed to get to Crystal Tokyo in the thirtieth century." He said.

"You!" Darien growled, pulling his black cane from the folds of his jacket and charged after him. Rin gasped a fluttering hand to her mouth as she watched wide-eyed from her place at the gate. Tense, Serena stepped forward.

"Darien!" She said in protest. He and the figure collided, but Darien sailed through the floating figure and landed hard on his hands and knees. The group was stunned, not to sure what to make of what just happened.

"What the hell is going on?" Darien demanded from his place on the ground, glaring steadily at the older man. The image turned with a kind look on his face.

"Don't look so surprised." He said. "I am King Endymion." Darien said nothing, only looked stupefied at the image. "That's right. I am you in the future." He said softly, letting Darien's shock wear off.

"Then why did you…" Serena felt tears burn her eyes, hurt, betrayal bubbled in her chest. King Endymion's eyed darkened as his shoulders slumped a little.

"Please, come with me." He said.

"But we have to find Rini!" Serena protested.

"Don't worry about her. I'm sheltering her." Rin spoke up. She gave a little bow and began following King Endymion. The group looked to one another, but Serena followed, helping Darien up from the ground.

XOXO

Caleb was brought to the Image Room that afternoon. He could feel the disturbance in this time and unease settled heavily on his chest. Esmeraled was in there and Diamond was staring at an active image as if her were memorized. It didn't take him long to see why. Sailor Moon's image was steadily walking in place. Panic flared and he fought to gain composure.

"They've arrived in Crystal Tokyo." Caleb said more to himself then the others. Diamond said nothing only greedily watched Sailor Moon., his eyes burning as if nothing else mattered than her. Anger boiled—anger at stupid Esmeraled for letting his mother and the others come to this place when all his plans were only halfway prepared. Caleb knew that Diamond was planning something soon and he was helpless, damn helpless to do anything to keep any of them safe. He had to think fast. Esmeraled was shaking in anger. Her light brown eyes livid as she started in absolute loathing at the image.

"Esmeraled. The Sailor Warriors have ended up in Crystal Tokyo." He repeated louder, his voice booming in the small chamber and echoing off the walls. The girl turned to him, anger still in her face. But also shame. "Your blame in this matter is great!"

"I will go kill them all at once. "She said quickly and turned to leave.

"That won't be necessary." Diamond woke from his trance.

"I'll go!" Esmeraled insisted.

"Diamond." Caleb began. This was not good. He had to _do_ something.

"Sapphire, Esmeraled. You two go find the Rabbit." He ordered, ignoring both of them. Then he was gone. The two stood in tense closeness.

I hate this Caleb thought looking distressed. He needed to get a message to his father. Esmeraled growled and threw her frilly fan in the image of Sailor Moon, shaking, spitting mad. Then an idea entered his head, one that needed careful planning and some luck. He smothered a smirk.

"We will go and do what he asks." Caleb murmured, trying to hide his amusement at the girl's petty jealousy.

XOXO

"What is this place?" Jadeite asked when the party had followed King Endymion into a circular room with ribs of pillars surrounding them.

"These ruins are our old base. The enemy's power should not be able to reach us here." King Endymion answered.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Two boisterous boy voices broke through the crowed. King Endymion turned to a dark arch way and two dark haired boys came running in, skidding to a halt in front on the group. They were twins, about eleven, short curly black hair and pastel purple eyes, dressed identically in long sleeved red shirts and dark blue pants. Serena's mind began working fervently, trying to put in place what was happening. This is the future, so where was Caleb? Who were these strange children that reminded her so much of her friends?

"Jude, Torin." King Endymion nodded in greeting.

"We did our daily scout." One of the boys said not taking his eyes from the group.

"Jude took the west and I took the east." Serena assumed it was Torin who spoke.

"Where is—"

"Here!" A breathless boy entered, interrupting King Endymion.

"This is just too strange." Serena whispered to herself. He looked like a mini version of Nephrite in a pale olive green shirt and black corduroy pants; same age as the twins.

"What took you so long?" Rin asked in an accusing tone, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm thorough." He snapped, ignoring her flashing blue eyes before doing a double take just noticing the group of people.

"Uncle are they…" Jude began but King Endymion gave the children all a look to be quiet.

"Where is Rini?" Serena asked again, getting back to the situation.

"Do not worry. She is safe and protected." King Endymion said. "First I want you to listen to what I have to say." He raised his right arm tightening his hold on his cane. The room faded away into the sky. Everyone looked around in amazement. Serena looked down to see a glowing star stamped in the floor.

He told the story of a slumbering Earth resurrected in the thirtieth century by the Sliver Crystal. He told about the rising of the enemy and the battle he and Serenity fought. But the evil beings were not all cleansed of dark magic and they all assimilated on a planet called Nemesis. There they gained powers and called themselves the clan of the Dark Moon. Then the war, the unexpected battle that many died from. Only the Crystal Palace was protected and that was only possible by the waning power of the Scouts. Now, the whole world was asleep once more.

No one needed to tell the Scouts about where they were in the future. Serena could feel their energy throughout the whole palace. Still, the Scouts were stunned.

"What about us?" Zoicite asked hesitantly.

"You are with the Scouts, lending your strength. It is because of your life energy that they are still standing." The King explained. That settled well with the guards.

"I would be in the Sacred Chamber with you, but I was seriously injured. That is why I am a holograph. Right now the only thing that can save this Earth from the evil power is the Silver Crystal. But Neo Queen Serenity is the only one who can use it and she is in deep sleep as well." Serena heard his pain and she grabbed Darien's hand as if it would assure King Endymion that she was still there.

"I'm sorry." Serena said softly, desperately wanting to hug King Endymion. An image floated from the glowing floor star and Serena gasped a bit taken back at the image of her future self lying on a flat, pillowed alter-looking thing surrounded by sparking crystals. I'm one hot chick—Serena thought fleetingly before scolding herself for losing her train of thought.

"Our daughter—" King Endymion made the image disappear and the floor open. Rini was settled on a fluffy pillow sleeping soundly. Relief washed though her as she let go of Darien and kneeled by the girl, gathering the slumbering terror in a warm embrace, kissing her head.

"So this is where you were." She breathed, her heart expanding. Poor thing. Serena knew it; she knew that Rini was hers. That Rini belonged to her before King Endymion said anything. She felt it deep in her soul, her motherly instinct told her long before they even came to the future.

"And these are a few of you children as well." King Endymion addressed the group of Scouts and Guards. Stunned, thick silence fell over them.

"Some…" Jupiter asked unsteadily.

"Of our…" Nephrite held a hand to his chest.

"Children?" Venus exclaimed, her eyes colliding with Rin's eyes.

"Yaayyy!" Jude and Torin clapped their hands, sailing into the group and latching themselves on Mars and Jadeite's body. Mars stiffened as one of the twins embraced her, trapping her arms to her sides.

"What year, month and day did that happen?" She demanded a blush stealing up her cheeks. Jadeite looked panicked and was trying to peel the other boy off of him.

"I thought everyone was asleep." Mercury looked concerned.

"The children were in the palace when the Scouts created a shield so the children were protected as well. Sailor Pluto has been helping me care for them. She is in the Nursery right now."

"Nursery?" Jupiter's voice rang in what sounded like alarm.

"You thought we were the only ones?" Rin snickered and tossed her hair back in a flippant manner. "Please, if that were true I would have more things." Serena couldn't help but smile, she was such a teenager. Mina and Kunzite shared bemused looks.

"Please, excuse their many breaches of decorum." King Endymion apologized but then added, "They're you kids after all."

"That's true." The brown haired mini Nephrite piped in brightly looking to the older Nephrite. "Mom says I get it from you." He said with an innocent shrug. Jupiter smirked.

"I'm probably right." She admitted shamelessly.

"Come on! Let's go to the Nursery!" The twin latched to Mars, whined pulling her arm insistently.

"Jude, please. I still need to discuss some things with them. Why don't you go to the Nursery and inform Sailor Pluto of their arrival. This is very important." King Endymion spoke softly but with fatherly authority. Jude let out a sigh and Torin finally let go of Jadeite's leg.

"Fine. Come on Noel, you have to come too." Jude—the bossy fellow (Serena knew he got that attitude from Raye)—pulled mini Nephrite's arm. Noel scowled at Jude and shook his arm free.

"Don't tell me what to do." He said hotly giving a fleeting look to King Endymion before running and hugging Jupiter's waist, burying his face in her stomach. Jupiter instinctively gave him a hug back, running her hands down his long, perfect brown hair. For the first time, in that touching moment, Serena realized just how much the children missed their parents. Her heart ached as she saw Noel tightly close his eyes, as if trying to hold in his tears. Serena cuddled Rini closer to her, kissing her head. After a little while, Noel let go and dashed to join the twins. The boys left through a cracked door. Rin was the only one left, but she didn't leave. Instead she kneeled and let King Endymion finish.

"The Black Moon, the clan of the Dark Moon; their objective is to defeat us, steal the crystals and conquer the world. The enemy realized they could not take our Crystal Palace so now they are trying to destroy the world of the past, where you live."

"If the world in the past is destroyed—" Kunzite, who had been silent this whole time, said looking at Mercury.

"This world will also fall." Mercury confirmed.

"It is true that I showed you those ominous illusions and nightmares. You must be angry at me, but in order to win this war you will be no match if your love is fickle and insecure. Without the strong bind of love between you two you are unlikely to surmount the coming crisis. That's why I put you through that trial. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, please protect Rini." His voice was hoarse now, like he was about to cry. His see-though hand passed over Rini's sleeping face, desperately wanting to touch her. "I cannot be by her side. I cannot protect her."

"King, I will protect her even at the risk of my own life." Darien said encircling Serena's shoulders. King Endymion was impassive. The only thing that told Serena of his pain was his turbulent eyes full of regret, loneliness, love…He gave Darien a little whimsical smile.

"It's strange to be talking to my old self. I know you will." He said and then his image flickered like a candle in the wind, then he was gone. Cold Dark air rustled through the old ruins crisscrossing and tearing at her uniform. Serena saw Rin dive into Kunzite's arms and Venus covered her protectively. Serena knelt down hovering over Rini's limp body. She felt Darien's cape swish over her.

"So this is where you have been hiding." A voice made her flesh crawl and her heartbeat flutter. All she thought about was keeping her daughter safe. "But your efforts are useless." Serena lifted her head and saw a young man dressed in white with a blue cape, floating in mid air, His hair was sort of a pale periwinkle color and he had a black upside down moon in the center of his head.

"Who are you?" She demanded. The man looked even paler than he was a moment ago. His eyes darkened like an obsessive stalker. And then his moon folded into an eye shining brightly, freezing her in place. It was a strange feeling. Cold like the air was being squeezed from her and her skin numbed. Serena let out a groan.

"You will come with me." He purred and she felt herself being lifted. Rini fell from her arms. "Come!"

"Sailor Moon!" She heard Darien exclaim but she couldn't do anything. His eye had trapped her. But she had enough strength to attempt an escape. She tried to reach down, tried and failed. His hand enclosed her wrist with a cold, hard clamp.

"I wanted to kill two birds with one stone, but as long as I can get a hold of you I will be quite satisfied." Her heart screamed in warning, nerves skittered when she detected that tone in his voice. I was the same tone Darien used when Beryl turned him evil and he trapped her in her room with Caleb sleeping mere feet from her.

I can't breath! She thought frantically, her eyes glued to that eye on his forehead. And I can't look away she thought before everything turned black.

Darien tightened his hold on Rini, unable to look from the spot he had taken her. Where, where?! I just got her back and now…

"Don't panic Tuxedo Mask. I have some idea where the enemy is headed." King Endymion soothed him, his image coming back into view. It hurt, that empty feeling, but he trusted King Endymion.

XOXO

Caleb watched in distress as Sailor Moon was yanked from the group. When Diamond had entered the old ruins in ribbons of black magic he hid a message to his father in one of the ribbons that disrupted the holographic image. Now he stood in one of the bases, hiding in the shadows, keeping watch to make sure his mother was safe. He had to grit his teeth when Diamond undressed her and clothed her in a blue dress to his liking. He didn't like it at all, but he couldn't give away his position. Not while his plan was in motion. In the far corner of the room he placed a camouflaged image orb linked to Esmeraled's room.

Caleb watched tensely as Sailor Moon stirred, put a hand to her head and looked around the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Why am I in the dress? My brooch!" She put a hand to her chest. Her other hand fumbled around her finally touching the pink brooch that Diamond placed beside her.

"Even after my attack, with you bathed in the Evil Black Crystal's power, you still woke up so quickly." Caleb's gaze went to the doorway of the room. Diamond stood perfectly still in the back archway. His white uniform contrasted to the dark walls and shining dark floors. "I'm impressed." Caleb disliked the deep drop in Diamond's tone but he stayed still, hoping his father would get here quickly before Diamond did anything.

"You may find it a bit difficult to be in this castle."

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon commanded.

"I am Prince Diamond. Welcome to my Clan's forward base Sailor Moon." Shock registered on his mother's face and she was tense clutching her crystal tightly in one hand. "No, future Neo Queen Serenity. Perhaps that would be the more proper way to address you." He began walking forward, a stiff saunter with a little ghost of a smile on his lips. "Now let us have a long…talk." He held out his hand, making her rise from the bed and hover in mid air. Sailor Moon called out her transformation. Nothing happened and Caleb saw the flare of panic in her eyes.

"The crystal is nothing before the Black Crystal's power." Diamond phased himself mere inched from his mother. "This room if filled with the Black Crystal's power. All other powers are absorbed by it. Even the Silver Crystal's power." Diamond then placed a hand on her shoulder and she pushed it away.

"No!" She shrieked. Caleb felt tears burn his eyes and he prayed fervently that his dad was on his way.

Diamond didn't take to kindly to being rejected so he skewered her with a dark energy blast, zapping her in pain.

"Those eyes, the future eyes of Neo Queen Serenity." Diamond captured her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Use this room as you wish Sailor Moon." He thickly murmured. "This will be your eternal resting place." His eyes lowered to her trembling mouth. "As long as I have the power of the Black Crystal I can control time, space and energy as I please. I can obtain any planet, any dimension."

Caleb was just about to stop Diamond when he heard a faint whistling in the dark wind. He looked from his place to see his father stealthy approaching on a hang glider.

"That way of thinking is wrong!" He heard Sailor Moon protest. Caleb turned his attention back to the pair and saw that Diamond was much closer now.

"I wanted to make you mine, no matter what I had to do." He pierced her with a stronger beam of dark magic, moving closer so their lips were millimeters apart. Hurry up! Caleb mentally screamed to his father.

"Now, Neo Queen Serenity—finally I have you." Caleb bit his lip hard, forced himself to look away.

"Sailor Moon!" Caleb's eyes snapped open, down from his perch to see a flash of red and black running down the hall. Please Dad, make it in time! Just as Diamond parted his lips a red rose sailed between them. Stunned Diamond's power released her and Sailor Moon fell with a cry back on the bed. Caleb silently hollered with relief and euphoria. His Dad was right next to him on a high ledge by a window but he couldn't see Caleb. Now he waited until the last of his plan fell into place. He just hoped that Esmeraled's jealousy wouldn't fail him.

Diamond aimed an attack, but Tuxedo Mask shielded himself with his cape. That was when he felt dark energy build in the room and soon, thick ribbons of black magic struck Diamond in the face, startling him to protect himself. Tuxedo Mask lowered his elongated cane down and Sailor Moon quickly took hold. When Tuxedo Mask had her in his arms, they left though the broken window and out of the castle base. Outside he saw Esmeraled leaning against the wall watching his parents make their escape.

"Esmeraled. I hope you didn't get into Diamond's way and let those two get away." He said as sternly as he could. She feigned innocence.

"Me? Let the enemy get away? Why would I do such a thing?"

"Women are frightening unpredictable creatures when they become mad with jealousy. Aren't you enjoying the fact that Sailor Moon got away from Diamond's grasp?" He winced when she gave an irritation laugh.

"I am a woman who pledged my loyalty to Prince Diamond. I would never do something against his wishes." She insisted. Caleb thought for a while before he smiled a small, chilling smile.

"We share the same sentiments. You don't think I feel the same as you? I also hate Sailor Moon."

Esmeraled smirked. "So we are alike." She said and turned to see Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask disappear in the night sky.

Hardly, Caleb thought as he followed her gaze. But if she kept his mother away from Diamond in the future it was less worry for him.

XOXO

After they safely landed, Serena and Darien embraced one another. They didn't speak, only stood there in the cold wind.

"We will be tested soon." He finally said and Serena buried her head in his shoulder.

"No matter what, we'll always—" She didn't finish. Darien tilted her head back and gave her a bruising kiss at first, than one more gentle and loving. She felt the fist petal of snow on her warm cheeks as they broke away. They watched in sadness as the land began freezing.

"There you are!" The two looked to see Rin running to see them with an off-white cashmere shawl draped over her tiny shoulders.

"The Scouts will be relived that you're back." She said.

"Where are they?" Serena asked. She was a little concerned that they didn't come to see her.

"They're waiting for you at the palace." She said and they all left the cold night air. As soon as they arrived in the palace, the scouts all surrounded her, exclaiming how worried they were and how glad they were that she was back.

"Where are the guards?" Darien asked looking around.

"King Endymion is showing them the control room." Mercury said. A moment later the twins came running in the lobby of the palace, breathless.

"You said you would come to the Nursery." One of them pouted, skewing Mars with an accusing glare.

"We were just…" She began and the twins lightened and both grabbed each of her arms and began dragging her down the lighted hallway to a spiraling staircase. By the time they started up the stairs, the guards were filing from the Control Room and caught up with them. For some reason, Serena was a little frightened, and nervous for the Scouts and Guards. They must be anxious so see the children, but how would the children react? They were separated from their parents for so long would they latch themselves on their future mothers and fathers and not let go? They didn't have much time here after all.

"Where is Rini?" Serena asked as she and Darien fell behind the group.

"Sleeping in her room. She's going to be out for a while." He said in a low tone.

"And Caleb? Have you seen him yet?" She asked worriedly, already desperately missing her son.

"Maybe he's in the Nursery." Darien said with a shrug.

"We should ask Kind Endymion." Serena insisted.

"We will after we go to the Nursery. He might be there." Darien said back. Serena sulked for a little, but decided to go to the Nursery. Man, she thought breathing a little hard. This was just like going up the stairs to Raye's shrine. Rin led the party down another hallway and made a turn, stopping short in front of two French doors.

"Don't yell when you get in there. Jude." She warned. Jude rolled his eyes, still holding tightly to Mars's arm. Rin hesitated, but then twisted the knob and opened the door. Serena tippy-toed to try to see over the groups' big heads, but all she saw was rainbow colors streak the walls. Serena felt them hesitate so she pushed the person in front of her forward. Jupiter glared at Serena when she collided with the back of Zoicite who stumbled in the door and had the rest spilling in, moaning in protest.

The Nursery was a rather large room with bright playful paint and drawings of various fantasy creatures and popular fairy tale characters. Along the west wall were five bunk beds with rich comforters. Tons of toys were spilled all over the marble floor and a huge state-of-the art entertainment center stood next to a well-made playhouse. Serena immediately saw Sailor Pluto sitting on a rocking chair next to a little crib. When she saw them, she smiled a real genuine smile. In her arms was a little girl dressed in her pajamas of pink and white. She was about four, a little smaller than Rini. Sailor Pluto stopped rocking and whispered something to the little girl and her eyes fluttered open. _Ami_…Serena thought. She had Zoicite's light, strawberry blonde hair (that was pulled into a loose French braid) and Ami's deep blue eyes.

"Daddy!" She squealed, bolting from Pluto's lap and running barefoot to Zoicite. He was unsure of what to do. All of them were. Serena saw Jude and Torin pull Mars further in the room. Mars shook her arm from Torin's grasp and snatched Jadeite by the front of his uniform. He was trying to escape out the door. She saw mini-Nephrite, Noel, kneeling in front of a block tower. Another little head peeked from the other side of the tower, a boy about three. His bright green eyes widened and he bolted from his place, knocking the tower over as he ran to Jupiter and Nephrite.

"Ellis!" Noel yelled at his brother as he saw the wooden blocks fall to the ground. Another brown headed boy came scurrying from a huge playhouse, tripping over the fallen blocks that Noel was trying to gather. After a little while, he gave up and joined his brothers as Jupiter gave a hug to the second boy, five or six. Serena counted, three for Lita and Nephrite so far. All boys, brown hair, two with Nephrite's deep blue eyes and only one with Lita's green eyes.

"You have to see this!" Torin pulled Jadeite's arm over to one of the beds.

"Torin! I told you not to yell!" Rin exclaimed and winced as an ear piercing scream came from the crib. Pluto had made her escape when the whole group entered the Nursery. Rin ran to the crib and picked up a little squealing bundle in light blue footy pajamas and a head full of fine, navy blue hair. She tried to rock him, but he yowled even more and jiggling made his fist shake in outrage. Rin's eyes widened with panic and she quickly searched for someone in the group, spotting Mercury standing innocently by Zoicite.

"Here." Rin thrust the baby to her and Mercury blinked like an owl, immediately taking the crying five-month-old in unsure hands. It was pure chaos in the room, loud and messy and so darn funny! Jupiter and Nephrite stood close together, trying to give each of the three boys attention and not really succeeding as the younger ones demanded answers to their absence and Noel trying to explain the best an eleven year old could. Mars and Jadeite were suckered into sitting together on one of the bunk beds while Jude and Torin talked animatedly. Serena could barely hear the boys, but she knew they were telling a very long, impressive story about what they did while their parents were in the Scared Chamber. Mercury and Zoicite stood awkwardly next to one another with Mercury trying to calm a whimpering baby and Zoicite holding the little girl in his arms as she played with his hair and tried to tell Mercury what to do to get the baby to stop crying.

Rin smoothed her hair back and searched the room for someone else that was not there among the other children.

"Vahn." Her voice boomed as her blue eyes settled on someone in the playhouse. "You can't hide. Might as well join us." Rin said waiting patiently by Venus and Kunzite. After a few seconds, a golden haired boy with a mix of Kunzite's ice grey and Mina's sky blue eyes came from the playhouse. He wasn't very young, maybe the same age as Noel, perhaps a pinch older. He looked like Kunzite. Serena felt the uneasy tension shaking in him as he slowly made his way to Rin and his future parents. "Say hi." Rin coached from him. The boy glowered at her.

"Hi." He bit out. Rin was about to say something else, but Venus cut her off with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. I know this must be strange for him." She said.

"Still, he shouldn't…"

"Rin it's fine." Kunzite repeated.

"Can I go now?" Vahn asked moodily, folding his arms roughly in front of him. Kunzite's lips quirked in amusement.

"Go." He said and Vahn spun on his heel and stalked back to the playhouse.

"He's usually not like this. It's been hard on him since the sealing of the palace. He's close with Dad." Rin explained with a shrug, staring sadly at her brother as he disappeared in the playhouse.

"Hum." Venus hummed, stroking Rin's soft white hair while still staring at the playhouse. Caleb was not in the room much to Serena's disappointment.

"Rin, where is Caleb?" Serena finally asked. Rin flushed and avoided her eyes which Serena found a bit odd.

"You should ask King Endymion." She said.

"So he's not here?" Darien asked in concern.

"Please, you should really ask King Endymion."

"Is he in any trouble?" Serena demanded. Rin hesitated.

"Not really. I don't know much. All I know is that he's on some sort of secret mission and only King Endymion knows." She said, ending the discussion with a stubborn tilt in her chin. It wasn't a very satisfying answer, but Serena knew Rin wouldn't tell her anything else.

"We really should go now." Serena heard Mercury whisper to Zoicite, swaying back and forth. She successfully put the baby back to sleep and he sucked on his blue pacifier in content.

"No!" The little girl shrieked in horror, tightening her arms around Zoicite's neck. "You can't go!" She broke into uncontrollable sobs.

"We have to. We need to help Queen Serenity." Zoicite tried to sooth her. "Then everything will be back to normal." She cried harder, holding desperately on to him as he gently tried to pry her arms from his neck.

"No Daddy! You said that already but you never came back for a long time!" She yelled, clawing her way back around his neck. Zoicite couldn't really do anything more without hurting her because she clung so tightly to him. So tight that her little knuckles were white. "You can't! You can't!" She bawled. She cried so hard that her lips began turning blue and she struggled to suck in some air. Zoicite's shoulder was drenched in her tears and slobber. "You have to stay!"

"Lia, you have to let go." Rin tried to help but Lia shook her head and squealed, clamping her legs around Zoicite's waist.

"Looks like you have to wait until she sleeps." Mercury whispered in his ear so Lia couldn't hear.

"But—" He protested, but Mercury's pleading face made him close his lips and try to sooth the frantic girl.

"Big baby." Jude and Torin muttered in unison. Mars gave them a scolding look and the twins snapped their mouth closed, crawling on Jadeite's lap.

"Will you stay until I sleep?" The youngest of the Lita-Nephrite brood Ellis, asked. Jupiter hesitated, giving a questioning look to Serena. She gave a little nod. After all it was too late to do anything, and she needed to change her clothes. Then she would go find King Endymion and demand to know where Caleb was.

XOXO

AN: Well, here is my take on the future. I always imagined Lita having nothing but boys, you know being one of those soccer mom types that why I gave her three boys. I might not get to the other children as much as I get into Rin. But I enjoyed writing her character. Just little notes I'd like to share with you…

Mina and Kunzite—Rin AGE 14, Vahn AGE 12

Lita Nephrite—Noel AGE 11, Toya AGE 6 and Ellis AGE 3

Ami and Zoicite—Lia AGE 4, Mika AGE five months

Raye and Jadeite—Jude and Torin, AGE 11

Anywhoo, the next chapter is in the works, thanx to my readers and my reviewers, chibiangel413, sere, Meeh-san, souise and rosebudjamie. Always love to hear your comments. REVIEW kisses _:muh:_


	14. Clash of Swords

Chapter 13

Clash of Swords

His obsession was getting out of control; Caleb thought as he, Esmeralde and Diamond were transported to the main power room. Caleb looked quietly to the side at his friend. Diamond had been quite distracted since his mother was taken back.

"Sapphire, turn the maximum power output of the black crystal on the crystal palace on Earth." Caleb's eyes widened. He couldn't be serious? "As soon as we're ready, we'll descend to Earth once again." No, no, that would be bad. All the soldiers back on his home land? Destroying what was left?

Diamond wanted his mother back as well. That was mainly the driving point of what Diamond was doing and he knew it. But he be damned if he left his friend have her. Right now, he was having a tough time wanting to stay on the dark moon. To continue trying help change and protect his friend. He told him his mother was off limits!

"Diamond!" He protested, earning an annoyed sigh. "Neo Queen Serenity has refused to kneel before you now, even as she did in the past!"

"Sapphire." Diamond's voice was threaded with irritation and frustration, but Caleb persisted.

"You have forgotten the original objective! You—ah!" He was thrown back by dark power. He hit a pillar with a loud bang, air whooshing from his lungs.

"If you have time to lecture me hurry up and start the adjustments." He said in dead seriousness. Caleb gritted his teeth, glaring at him as his friend turned his attention to the image orb of his mother. Darkness or determination and obsession entered Diamond's eyes.

"Remember when I said destinies could be altered Sapphire? I will make her mine no matter what." He said softly.

XOXO

After wandering the palace after the children were asleep, the Scouts and Guards stared in awe at the towering crystals that made up the palace.

"It's frighteningly quiet in here. Was ever last person in here killed?" Jupiter said looking at the dust cover floors. Nephrite gave her hand a little squeeze.

"But if this place was protected by the Silver crystal it should have not been damaged so easily." Zoicite spoke up. There were murmurs of agreement.

"I wonder what the hell happened to the crystal in this time?" Mars frowned. "Also, I wonder what Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask are talking about with King Endymion."

XOXO

It was strange to wear clothes her future self had stuffed in her over flowing closet. But at least they fit and weren't just frilly dresses so she dressed in dark-blue jeans and long sleeved baby blue sweater. It was dark, only faint light from a small slender candle lit the lines of the lush bedding and smooth furniture. Rini was asleep in the huge poster bed and Serena sat by her daughter brushing the hair from her face. She lingered there for a moment before kissing her cheek and leaving the room. Darien waited outside, leaning against the wall in silent contemplation.

"Ready?" He asked, taking her hand. Serena nodded and both left to meet King Endymion. He was in a room that had been shut since their arrival. In the center, she saw a huge crystal statue that matched the wall and architect of the crystal palace. As they got closer, Serena saw that it was the alter with her future self. King Endymion had a hand on the smooth surface, his head bowed and eyes closed.

"I sense questions." He surprised them as he spoke. Serena wrenched her eyes from the alter.

"Caleb. Where is he?" King Endymion sighed and looked up.

"He's safe. I suppose I should tell you the beginning." After a while, Serena let out a shaky breath. He was a spy? And he was so close to the enemy?

"Why would you allow him to do something like that?" Darien demanded. King Endymion looked away.

"I had to. If I had told him no, than he would have done it anyway. His heart is set on changing his friend and you know as well as I do where he gets that from." Serena felt a little guilty, knowing that what Kind Endymion said was nothing but the truth. So many times she fought for what she believed in and ignored her own personal well being. Huh, who would have thought Caleb would have got that stubbornness from her.

"How do you keep in contact?" She asked.

"He usually contacts me if something big were to happen. He hides messages in the dark crystals power so no one would suspect. Every time a wave of magic slams into earth, I always check to see if he has a message. He was the one who told me where to find you after you were kidnapped."

"So, it's just whenever?" Darien asked. The king nodded.

"From what I understand, Caleb thinks that Diamond's ambitions are no his own. A man named Wiseman is pulling the strings, but when he tries to tell Diamond about it, the young prince ignores him. Right now, he's just waiting for proof so he's laying low."

"I see." Serena's voice was tight. Caleb, he was risking so much, she couldn't help but fear for him. And Rini, she must really miss her brother. "Can we see him? A picture, anything?" She asked. The king smiled and took his pocket watch from his vest. He held it out and an image of a young man came into view. Serena's eyes widened. She saw him before, why didn't she know her own son? When they were in Rini's mind, he was there was well and helped her out. The tall, lanky boy dressed in a dark blue uniform. Rini's guardian angel.

"He looks like you." She murmured to both the king and Darien. The moment was interrupted by a soft knock.

"Come." The king called out and closed his watch. Soon the room filled with the Scouts and Guards. As they approached, they shock wore off after they saw the Queen in her crystal coffin.

"Is she dead?" Jadeite asked only to have Mars slap his arm.

"I don't know." Serena stiffened at the response. She couldn't be dead! I can't be dead right now…right? "If we had the Silver Crystal maybe we could have done something. But it has been lost."

"Lost?" Venus asked with a furrowed brow. "How?"

"I don't know about that either. I can only assume it was taken by someone. Right before the Dark Moon's Attack." Serena touched her broach that was in her pants pocket. She had the silver crystal, maybe it could work? She flipped open the cover and stroked the power to life. Holding it high above her head, pink lights danced in the room. The lights flickered over the crystal coffin, but the person inside had no reaction. Fatigue was setting in and she halted the magic. It was no use, she didn't even stir.

"She can't? Even Sailor Moon can't save my mom." The sad voice had the group turning to see Rini in her pajamas holding her Luna P tightly. She closed her eyes as if holding back her tears and ran from them. Serena started after her, but Darien held out his arm to stop her.

"Let her be alone for now." He told her. With a sigh, she held herself back. She knew Rini liked her independence, but she couldn't see her future daughter in so much despair, especially since she was the cause.

XOXO

The group had parted as the meeting with the King ended. Serena was still a little worried about Rini, but Kind Endymion said as long as she stayed inside the palace, she would be alright. Hopefully the girl would no leave the safety of the palace…

As Serena and Venus walked together they heard the clashing of metal on metal. They exchanged confused looks and followed the sound. Toward the back of the palace they saw one of the twins fighting Vahn with very real swords. The long, slender weapons flashed wickedly in the grey sunlight. Venus started forward, but out of no where, Kunzite's huge hand stopped her and pulled her back in the shadows, out of the sight of the boys.

"Come on Torin! Five noogies if he wins!" The other twin called from a wooden bench, eagerly watching the sparing two.

"Torin is too slow! Vahn always wins!" Noel yelled from the other side of the sand arena, crouching a safe distance away as he watched the foot work of the boys. Vahn was well tuned to swordplay. Torin was a bit sloppy, but he was perceptive and quick.

"How long have they been at it?" Venus asked Kunzite.

"He beat Jude and Noel quickly and now it's Torin's turn." He said calmly, but Serena as well as Venus caught the pride in his voice.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Venus mused and Kunzite's lips twitched, lifting into a smile.

"A little." He admitted, staring intently at the boys. After a few more minutes, Torin was unarmed.

"Man!" He whined and grabbed his sword from the sand.

"You're all too easy." Vahn gloated with not so much as a bead of sweat on his forehead.

"Am I?" Venus, Serena and Kunzite looked to the edge of the arena to see Rin dressed in a silver toga like dress. She was bare foot and her hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail. Vahn lifted his sword, suddenly very serious. Rin simply smiled and went to the weapon cabinet by the wooden bench and withdrew a beautifully crafted sword of blazing silver and warm gold. Her name was etched in fancy script on the well-worn hilt.

"I've been practicing." Vahn said in a cold, haughty voice. Rin raised an eyebrow with her sword balance perfectly in her hand.

"Have you?" She said in a mocking voice and the siblings circled one another keeping eye contact.

"Yes. Dad has been showing me." He said, raising his chin in pride.

"Do you _remember_ what he taught you?" She asked. Vahn looked a little insulted.

"Of course."

"Really? Because last night I could have sworn you forgot your matters. If Dad had seen the way you acted, he would have not been pleased." She shot at him. Vahn was expressionless except for his stormy eyes and he said nothing. "Let's make a deal." She said in a deadly purr.

"What kind of deal?" He asked warily.

"If I win, you have to go to Mom and Dad and apologize to them for being such a little punk."

"They're not Mom and Dad!" Vahn practically yelled. "Mom and Dad are trapped in the Sacred Chamber."

"They _are_ Mom and Dad, and I know you miss them." Rin hissed, her bright blue eyes flashed dangerously. "Ever since the Sealing, you've been nothing but a pain! Growling at everyone who tries to talk to you. Hiding like a little baby so I have to go look for you. Mouthing off so even Uncle gets frustrated. You're so angry and selfish but that's all going to end right now."

"What are you going to do?" Vahn sneered and Rin pulled her sword back in attack position, her knees bent, and her arm out to the side, her shoulders perfectly aligned.

"Beat you." She said softly and Vahn attacked first, growling with a quick slice in the air to make her take a step back. But Rin was a well rounded fighter, Serena could tell and she didn't finch as their swords clashed together in a loud ring. Rin went on the offensive, startling Vahn to protect himself. She hammered away at his sword, spinning on her toes as Vahn's sword did a crescent slice, angrily stopping her attack. Rin spun and then her sword collided with Vahn's in professional accuracy even though he was hacking away in unpredictable short strokes.

"That's sloppy little brother!" Rin yelled at him and corrected him with a mighty arch, smashing him from his rhythm. He stumbled back, shaking his stinging hand and sore wrist. Rin gave him little time to recover as she sliced the middle.

Venus gasped, but Vahn jumped back and rolled to the side. Rin turned in anticipation, letting him get to his feet. Little whips of her platinum hair escaped her pony tail, blowing around her flushed face and her silver dress flapped around her slender legs. Vahn was really livid now and he pushed his thick blonde hair from his face and let out a battle cry as he jabbed her, but Rin slapped the attacks away like nothing, turning her wrist, manipulating her blade so Vahn's sword would spin from his hand. The sword twisted in the air like helicopter blades, but Vahn managed to catch the hilt of the sword and back away to gain some space between them.

"You were lucky." Rin mocked.

"It wasn't luck. It was skills." Vahn shot back, trying to catch his breath. Torin, Jude and Noel sat in mute rapture on the bench.

"No, this is skills." Her attacks changed. Whereas in the beginning it was rushed and quick, now she had a hand on her hip and her sword lazily out stretched. Vahn eyed her, not to sure what to make of the new stance. He circled her and then all of the sudden he charged, but she spun elegantly to the side like a ballerina. Now the battle was more playful that angry. Rin spun, slid and jumped from his attacks as Vahn worked himself tired. His arms shook now and he blinked as sweat rolled into his eyes.

"Quit doing that." Vahn snapped, wiping his sweat with his arm. Rin shrugged.

"Fine. Let's end this." She said and with one simple movement she took him off balance and knocked the sword from his red hands. He fell back with a grunt, landing hard on his butt in the sand. His sword flew in the air and Rin looked up and caught it with her free hand. The boys all erupted in cheers.

"Wow." Serena said in awe as she watched Rin toss the swords to the side and approach her brother. He was still breathing hard; tears were streaming down his cheeks. He scrambled to his feet, preparing to run when Rin grabbed his blue shirt and pulled him back into her arms.

"Let go!" Vahn cried angrily, but Rin put her cheek on the top of his head and kept him in her embrace.

"Stop Vahn." She ordered sternly and the boy stopped all at once, turned into her arms and returned her hug. His shoulders shook violently and Rin rubbed his back.

"They'll be back." She hummed, kissing his head. She pulled back so he could look at her. She was just a little taller than him, so she bent and helped him wipe the tears from his face. He sniffled and Rin kissed him on the cheek. "They'll be back." She repeated.

"I know." Vahn said.

"And don't feel bad about losing. Dad still has so much to teach you and I bet one day you'll seek revenge on me. I'll be ready." Rin said with a smile. Vahn laughed and hugged her.

"I'll be better than you sister." He said. Rin smirked, ruffling his thick blonde hair.

"We'll see about that." They stared at one another for a moment and then left the sand arena with the younger boys following, recounting the whole sword escapade in excited tones.

"Wow." Serena repeated looking at Venus and Kunzite. Venus had tears in her eyes and Kunzite was glowing with pride.

"I'm a damn good teacher." He said cockily and Venus laughed and hugged him.

"She was pretty good. Come on, let's go free their parents for them." Venus said, pulling his shirt. Kunzite was smirking, still unable to really say anything about Rin and her sword skills. "Come on Serena!" Venus exclaimed. Serena shook her head.

"Wow."

XOXO

Something wasn't right. She should have been back by now. Serena thought as she parted ways from Venus and Kunzite. She wandered through the huge palace, contacting her scouts to tell them to find Rini. Everywhere she went, there was nothing and she bit her lip. Damn, where could that girl have gone? Dread filled her stomach, fear and panic like she just lost Caleb in the mall or something. As soon as her scouts made contact, she knew the horrible truth. Rini had left the palace. No sooner did the thought form did the palace shake as if feeling her realization.

"Serena, come to the main control room." Mars's voice echoed through the empty halls. She ran, entering the room with a loud bang as the door hit the wall. The huge security screen was filled with the image of a huge, green dragon.

"You're kidding me right?" Zoicite asked in disbelief.

"We're going to fight that thing?" Mars asked.

"Wait, don't worry." King Endymion touched a dial on the control panel and a 3-d image of the dragon came to view.

"Don't be deceived by its appearance. You must have keen sight to know its true form. That dragon is amplified by a different energy. A human's life energy."

Mars frowned. "A person's heart?"

Serena shivered. "What kind of person's heart would create that monster?" She flinched at the palace shook.

"At this rate, its going to break through the barrier." Kunzite said and the rest nodded. Serena transformed quickly.

"I guess we have no choice." Jupiter said softly. They all ran out to the dragon and Serena shook.

"Man, its bigger than I thought." She said in a depressed tone, her head sinking to her chest.

"We'll lose if we're frightened." Mercury gave her a pat on her shoulder. Still, a big frightening monster? With red hair? And big teeth? That could smash her like a pancake? The dragon dove and a rush of wind knocked then to the ground.

"How are we supposed to fight this?" Venus asked ducking as it made another swoop. "I guess we just have to take a chance! Venus love-me chain!" The golden chains spun from her finger and silt the belly of the dragon. It let out a howl of anger and knocked her down with a powerful flutter if its wings.

"Did she do it?" Nephrite asked, keeping a protective hand on Jupiter's waist. The cut healed right before their eyes. Mercury tapped one of her earrings and her visor fell over her eyes.

"There was some damage. We just have to keep hitting it."

"Jupiter thunder clap!" The sizzling disc caught the dragon in its binds and fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"Yay! That's our Jupiter!" Serena yelled, jumping in pride. There was still a cloud of dust and she peered into it, getting closer and closer. Was it dead?

"It's still dangerous! Don't go near there!" Darien yelled to her. Serena waved him off.

"It's okay—ah!" Beyond the dust, a pair of big red eyes peered at her. She stumbled back. The dragon opened its mouth.

"Dancing lights!" Various steams of lightning rained from the sky and hit the ground with angry hisses. The attack stopped the dragon's advance and she felt Darien take her in his arms and dash them to safety.

"Who?" She turned to see a little boy surrounded by a green halo of power.

"Noel? What are you doing here?" Nephrite demanded, pulling Noel's arm and dragging him close to he and Jupiter.

"What? You needed help!" He protested hotly. "It coming!" His eyes were wide.

"Mars fire surround!"

"Shine aqua illusion!" The attacks hit dead on, but it shook it off as a mild annoyance. Its mouth opened again and fire swelled deep in the dragon's throat.

"Amber shield!" Two voices shouted and a bright shield of power mushroomed over the scouts and guards. Serena blinked at Rin and Vahn, their hands outstretched with golden magic sprouting from their palms. The fire was deflected and Venus and Kunzite placed themselves in front of the pair.

"I'll yell at you later!" Venus snapped at them, her eyes burning with anger and protectiveness. Kunzite's jaw was tight.

"Get back now." He spoke in a chilling tone. Both siblings glanced at one another, but Rin glared back.

"We're not totally helpless you know? We've been dealing with the Dark Moon's yomens since before you came—" She held her tongue as both Venus and Kunzite stared steadily at them.

"Now." Kunzite bit back. Serena even took a step back with the two. Rin was blushing with anger and Vahn just sighed and took his sister's arms, yanking it.

"This is just great." Zoicite muttered, pulling Mercury forward as the children stepped back. "Did you even damage it?"

"Transform." Darien shouted at his guards. All of the nodded, putting a right hand over their shoulder. Their fingertips glowed and the light washed sideways over their clothing, changing them into uniforms of light grey. Their capes swished in the chilling wind. "Go." Darien ordered and the guards all charged at once, long sword in their hands. They were quick, Serena had a hard time keeping track of where they were moving. The dragon roared as various slashes appeared over its body, only healing over in an instant. "Remember what the King said. We have to get to its true form." He turned to Serena.

"And its true form is a person's heart." She whispered, she looked over the dragon, her eyes landing on the green jewel on its forehead. "Aim for that!"

"Got it!" Two familiar boisterous boys said. "Fire Soul!" Twin fireballs spiraled from the twin's pointed fingers and hit the target dead on. As soon as it hit, they both jumped and high-fived each other. "We are so great!"

"I know," The other said and then rolled his eyes "and mom said we needed to work on our aim!"

"Jude! Torin!" Mars screamed in frustration. The boys quickly dodged her arms and ran back, out of danger. "You're both grounded!"

"What! That's no fair!" Jude whined.

"We helped didn't we?" Torin whipped 'the lip' out and Mars turned from them.

"That's doesn't work on me!"

"Oh boys, you saved your Daddy's life! No, no, you're not grounded! I'll talk with her." Jadeite had dropped in out of nowhere and gathered both twin in his arms in a hug. Mars stared open mouthed at the three boys, her eye twitching.

"Look!" Rin brought their attention back to the dragon. The huge dragon began turning to sand, melting into a smaller form. Everyone stared as a figure emerged.

"Esmeralde?" Serena whispered a feeling of sadness washing over her as the girl faded.

"Yay! We did it!" The twins hollered, even Noel joined in exchanging congratulatory hits in the arm. Serena and Darien stood side by side, watching Mars argue with the twins. Noel grinned, despite Nephrite's blank look. Jupiter was glad that he was alright. Rin and Vahn were silently staring at Kunzite and Venus.

"I assume we taught you those attacks to protect yourselves, but that situation was something that you should have not rushed head first into." Kunzite began.

"He's right." Venus said coolly, and then smiled, brushing a strand of hair that tangled in Rin's eyelashes. "Thank you for helping." She turned to Kunzite who merely nodded his head.

"Thank you." He said in a tone so warm, Serena felt gosebumps on her arms. "Both of you." Jeeze, who knew your future kids could get such a reaction from her Scouts and Darien's guards? Parenthood really changed people.

"Uh…m-mom—d-dad? I'm sorry about the other day. I just—I mean…"

"We know. Don't worry." Venus spoke up before Vahn tumbled into stutters. He brightened and when Kunzite left back to the palace, Vahn was right by his side.

XOXO

AN: I'm working on chapter 6, "Moondusted" and that will be posted before the month is out. Again, sorry for the lengthy updates concerning my other stories as well, busy life and the school semester is coming to and end so I have to study for finals…anyways LOVE you all for sticking around! Review! Kisses _:muh:_


	15. Past Mistakes

Chapter 14

Past Mistakes

_**"Small Lady?"**_

_**"Mom!" **_

_Rini tightly closed her eyes but her tears ran from the corner of her eyes and she felt her mind defenses begin to shatter. He was in her mind, that scary dark feeling she felt that night when her mom was taken from her was relived once more…_

_**"Dad! No!"**_

_She shouldn't have left the palace, she should have stayed with Serena and Darien and the scouts and guards…she shouldn't have let the bad man talk to her but…_

_"I see." His voce hurt her ears. She hated his voice so much! Where was Caleb? Why wasn't he here" Why did he have to leave too? "So the Silver Crystal vanished and fearful of the crime you committed, you erased the incident from your memories._

_Rini's heart sank and she covered her ears. "No! It wasn't my fault!"_

_The bad man chuckled. "Let's see what they have to say about it then."_

_Rini felt frozen in place. Her eyes dropped to the floor where a set of red boots began to appear in front of her._

_"It's all your fault Small Lady!" She heard Sailor Moon's familiar voice scold her and Rini flinched back in fear._

_"It's because you lost the Silver Crystal!" Sailor Jupiter appeared beside her with her arms folded._

_"The Queen went outside the Crystal Palace in search of you!" Venus was there and hand a hand on her hip. Rini's breathing became shallow. Her friends…her mommy…_

_"That's why she was attacked." Mars bit out at her in an accusing tone._

_"It's your fault!" Mercury punctuated the scolding in a steel voice that Rini never heard before. Why were they saying such things?!_

_"No! No!" She protested in a teary voice, refusing to listen to them. "I only touched the crystal for a second!" She desperately reasoned, pushing her hands harder against her ears to stop them from accusing her so meanly. "It's not my fault!"_

_But their voices grew louder in her hair and a choked sob broke from her throat. It was her fault! All her fault! She could hear her mom's panicked screams as she called out her name, remembered her lying so still, not moving._

_"No, it's not your fault little Rabbit." Beyond the hurtful chanting of the scouts screaming that it was her fault, she heard a low voice that comforted her, reached her chaotic little mind. "You have to prove your innocence."_

_The bad man was the only one who believed her…right? "I can do that? I can make everyone understand?" Her voice trembled in hope as she stared at the cloaked man swirling his hands faster and faster around the colorful ball in front of him._

_"You will make them understand that you are innocent. All you have to do is take my hand." He sounded softer for some reason and not so scary. He was helping her; he was going to help her show the Scouts that she was innocent, that none of this was her fault…_

XOXO

"So Esmeralde has fallen." Caleb heard Wiseman's voice echo in the small secluded room. Why was he here? This base was just being populated. "Ah well, that's alright. My true objected is not the victory of the Black Moon Clan. Both Sapphire and Diamond will eventually end up sacrificing their lives for a much greater purpose."

Caleb's heat sped up and a cold sweat dotted his nose and forehead. He remained still; it was the only thing he could do as he continued to listen. And who was Wiseman talking to? He would just have to wait to see. If he even moved a little, he was sure the cloaked man would kill him.

"You're the power that I truly desired and now you're finally in my hands." Some soft dark giggles filled the room. Caleb felt a draft of black power swish from Wiseman's crystal ball—swirl around the room and come together.

"Small Lady, recall your mean spirited mother and your cruel father, recall your spoiled brother…" Caleb bit his lip to keep his moan of pain from escaping. His head felt like it was being spit in two. The room grew colder, smaller and darker. He silently slid to the floor to try and brace himself from the growing, excruciating ache throbbing behind his eyes. Darkness overtook his mind, gradually brightening to a dull grey.

It was raining, a nice summer drizzle and his parents were walking hand in hand under an umbrella as Rini skipped merrily in front of them, splashing in the warm puddles. A little frog caught her attention and she ran after it with a little laugh as their parents looked on.

"Small Lady, you're going to trip." His mother warned and sure enough, one of Rini's red rain boots caught on a stone and she fell hard on her belly. Her umbrella rolled away. For a second, Rini just lay there in stunned silence. His parents looked at one another and then went around her. His mother kneeled elegantly in front of her with a soft concerned look on her face. Rini's lower lips began trembling, her eyes instantly watered and she began crying.

"Now this is what happens when you don't listen to your mom." Queen Serenity chided gently. Rini cried even louder and harder. "Don't cry." Queen Serenity's voice hardened a bit and Rini sniffed.

"I hate you mom!" She yelled angrily and then turned her tearful eyes to their father.

"Dad, help me up." She held out a hand. His father shook his head softly.

"Get up on your own." He instructed. Rini looked astounded at the both of them.

"Your parents didn't reach out to help you." Wiseman's voice pierced through the memory. "That is proof that they don't love you." The image grew cold and angry.

"It's your fault you fell." His mother's voice was harsh and her eyes were narrowed.

"Now get up." His father's voice mimicked his mothers.

"Recall the numerous hateful encounters." The memory faded into another one. Rini was standing in the courtyard looking at something down below. He saw from her perspective that she was watching he and Rin down below on a grassy meadow riding horses. He remembered that day, it was the first time that he ever rode a horse and Rin was teaching him.

"Oh, Small Lady. You look so sad. What's wrong?" Sailor Mercury asked as she and the other Scouts approached.

"Well, today is my birthday." Rini said a bit sadly.

"Birthday?" She asked in surprise.

"Oh, that's right." Sailor Venus sounded a little bored.

Rini's frown grew and she was getting a little misty eyed. "But mom and dad have gone far away because of work!"

Mars leaned in. "It can't be helped. They left on very important Kingdom business."

"They probably won't make it back today." Jupiter inserted and Rini's face fell again and she began to cry. The Scouts all exchanged worried looks with one another.

"Then why don't we do the birthday…" Mars began.

"Mars." Jupiter put a hand over Mars's mouth. "We can't."

Rini looked hurt and confused as the two talked quietly. "I'm sorry. I forgot." Mars said with a little smile.

"Well we better be off." Venus said brightly. "See you later Small Lady."

_They all…they all just ignored me…and no one celebrated my birthday…_

"But Caleb?" Wiseman spoke up.

_They got him that horse…they had a huge party for him when it was his birthday…_

"It seems like you remember now. No one loves you." Wiseman's sounded pleased and the room got colder, ice cold Caleb felt like his teeth were going to start to chatter.

_I…am not…loved…by anyone…_

"Turn your hatred upon this world. Destroy the entire world which is filled with hatred and seal it away into my darkness. With hatred in your heart, when you receive the power of the Black Crystal the world will fall…" It was the last thing Caleb heard before his consciousness faded into nothing. It seemed like he wandered in darkness for a long time, but when he opened his eyes he saw that Wiseman was just leaving the room with a tall slender woman trailing behind him.

"Rini…" He breathed in an attempt to make his little sister turn to him. The dull light from the hallway glinted on her long pink hair and pale skin. But she didn't hear and left him in the room. His lungs burned from the coldness of the room and it felt like someone was kicking his brain around in his head. Caleb forced himself up, fighting the dizziness and pain. His bloodless hands took a slender sliver device from his pockets. He pressed a button and a communication wave flickered like a cone of light.

"Dad." His whisper was strained, but loud enough to make the wave buzz. The faded face of King Endymion wafted in the light. "Dad, Wiseman…has…Rini."

Kind Endymion's eyes widened in panic. "Is she alright?"

Caleb shook his head helplessly, not to sure how he could explain. It would take to long and he had to keep their communications short. "I don't know. I'll contact you later." He stumbled from the room and caught a transportation beam to get back to the main ship where Diamond was waiting. It was where Wiseman and Rini were heading.

The throne room was not far from the transportation room. He saw Wiseman and Rini turn the corner and he straightened his clothes and took a deep breath before moving.

"…the servant of our Black Crystal, the Rabbit, has obtained a rare power and has become the Queen of Darkness." He heard Wiseman. He quietly and stealthily dashed behind a pillar.

Diamond's beginning disinterest was overcome as he looked up and saw Rini standing proudly beside Diamond in a tightly clinging black dress. She titled her chin as his eyes widened.

"What? You are the Rabbit?" Diamond's head snapped back. "The mark of our clan!"

Rini let out a throaty laugh. "I am Black Lady." Caleb instantly disliked the flirty tone in her voice as she introduced herself. Diamond was a little speechless as his eyes greedily took in her face, one that looked a lot like his mother's.

"Prince Diamond, immediately go to the Earth of the past. Once Black Lady's power has manifested itself, you are certain to be able to take control of Earth." Wiseman instructed and he and Rini vanished, leaving another dark giggle from his little sister.

Caleb remained where he was and forced himself to think logically about this new situation he was in. Rini would be alright for now because Wiseman had need of her. The only thing that was bothering him was the way Diamond and Rini got along. There were only on each others presence for ten seconds and already she was flirting with him and Diamond was going along with it. Now he not only had to worry about his mom, but about Rini as well!

"The time for revenge has com so soon." He heard Diamond softly say to himself. He couldn't stay put any longer and appeared in front of the throne.

"Diamond. You should be wary of Wiseman." He warned again, more softly because he was getting tired of being the only logical one in this. "He used Esmeralde and that is why she died."

"Used her?" Diamond leaned out of his chair a little as he addressed him. "Ridiculous. Because of the people of Earth, we were forced to live in this desolate place. If I can wreak my revenge on them, I will not begrudge the loss of life, no matter who's it is!"

So Esmeralde's death served the cause huh? Caleb thought a little sadly. He didn't particularly care much more the loud mouth woman, but she had feelings and they were used against her to further Wiseman's own personal plans. He couldn't tell Diamond what he overheard when Rini went through her transformation because he wouldn't listen. Gahh! So frustrating! All he could do was try to reason with his friend.

"There are many aspects of Wiseman that cannot be trusted."

"Wiseman had provided very useful information that you yourself failed to share. If I cannot trust you, then who can I trust?"

Caleb didn't know how to react to that without feeling guilty.

"Look at this Sapphire." Caleb turned and saw an image of the sacred chamber where the Sailor Scouts and Guards surrounded the Crystal Palace's absolute defense. He thought about his little cousins and how they were coping being away from their parents so long. He thought about Rin and wondered how she was doing without him there. About her blue eyes and perfect hair. His heart ached…was she thinking about him?

"Those guardians are doggedly interfering with our attack. We will never get anywhere at this rate. In order to take over Crystal Tokyo we are better off trying to do it in the past." He stood and turned slightly, a knowing light entering his eyes. "Your little sister has become Black Lady, a servant of the Black Crystal. Maybe you should start taking her lead Sapphire."

Caleb clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. "Don't look at her like you look at my mother." He warned in a dead serious voice. "Stay away from her."

Diamond smirked a little. "Of course. Maybe you should tell her the same thing."

"Diamond."

Diamond turned a way. "My only mission is to help her establish the Dark Gate. She could never take the place of Queen Serenity, you should know."

"Stay away from both of them. I told you that she and my father can never be separated. They were destined to be together." His voice iced.

"I heard you a million times." His smirk faded into a smile and he brushed Caleb's hair from his forehead to reveal the upside down black moon on his forehead.

"Stay here and protect the reactor. Increase the Black Crystal's power until the Dark Gate has been opened. Really Sapphire…I do trust you so you should trust me."

XOXO

"There is a message for Sailor Pluto. Uncle wants you to come right away!" Noel ran from the kitchen with Jude and Torin falling behind him. The Scouts and Guards all left their plates of food behind and ran to see.

Serena was pulled from her chair where she was just staring blankly at the wall. The tears that had been falling were dried streaks on her cheeks now. "It might be Rini or Caleb." Darien's gentle voice coached her to wake from her trance.

Once in the Control Room, Serena became instantly alert when she saw Sailor Pluto's concerned face on the screen bolted to the wall.

"What? Rini just traveled through space-time?" Venus's voice rang out in shock. Serena pushed her way through the group to get to the front.

Pluto nodded. "It also appears that soon afterwards, Prince Diamond traveled through to the past as well. "Small Lady did not appear to be herself."

Serena sucked in her breath. "What?" She managed to wheeze out.

"Something bad must have happened to her. You must return to the past quickly." Pluto seemed to be getting upset which was rather strange because she was usually very composed and logical. She raised her rod and the Control Room began to fade into grey mist. The door of space-time opened for them. Silence fell onto the room. Jude and Torin tightened their hold on Mars's waist, one on each side of her as they stared at the open door.

"Mom, do you really have to go?" Noel had a hold of Jupiter's hand. Nephrite gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"We'll be back before you know it. For now, you have to let us do our job."

Jupiter gave Noel a long hug. "Take care of your brothers for us. Promise?"

Noel was getting a little teary, but he wiped them from his eyes before giving a nod. "Promise."

"You two behave as well." Mars squeezed the twins around their shoulders and Jadeite ruffled their hair. They looked at one another and gave half a smile before nodding as well. King Endymion pressed a button.

"Rin, come to the Control Room and bring the key with you."

The space-time door opened wider and Serena blankly watched the colors beyond the door twist and spiral in randomly. What in the world could have happened to her?

"Caleb." King Endymion's voice broke her immediately from her thoughts and she looked up. "Caleb contacted me a while ago and told me that Wiseman had Rini."

"What?" She screeched and took a step forward. Darien held out his arm to stop her.

"When where you going to tell us?" He demanded of his older self with anger ringing in his voice.

"I wanted to gather more information before I told you. I didn't know how to deal with it…my failure…" He almost whispered. Serena heard the despair in his answer and immediately felt guilty for her outburst. King Endymion was the only adult dealing with the situation and he looked like he was weary of it all. She put her hands on Darien's arm and pushed it gently down, taking a step forward.

"We'll bring her back." She said softly and reached out her hand, getting it close to his image. "Endymion, be strong my love. I'll be back."

There was dead silence in the room as they stared at one another, her future husband and father of her children. His eyes watered and he held his hand up to hers.

"I know you will. I'll wait forever if I have to." Some tension seemed to seep from his shoulders and Serena gave him a comforting smile before dropping her hand.

"I'm here Uncle." Rin's soft voice came to them from the doorway. In her hands was the Time Key Rini always had with her.

"Princess Rin, you're one of the few that I trust with the key. Rini is gone and so is Caleb so you're the only one who has enough power to wield it. Once the problem with Rini is settled, you are the only one who can bring her back. Can you do it Princess?"

Rin beamed. "Of course!" She smiled at Venus and Kunzite and slipped the chain around her neck.

"Hurry, you don't have much time." Sailor Pluto looked as solemn as she sounded. Mars hugged the twins one last time and Jupiter kissed Noel on his cheek before everyone went through the doors and began the travel through space and time.

XOXO

_Two Days Later_

Caleb was the only thing that kept Serena from crying. If her little baby son saw her upset, he would become upset as well and Serena didn't want that at all. She lovingly watched him play with building blocks on the clean floor of the apartment, happily banging the wooden cubes together and then tossing them on his nearby bean bag.

Her blue eyes darkened a little as they moved to the open bedroom door that Rini once lived in. Just the slightest glimpse of the pink and white blankets made her think about what had happened the day they had returned.

_I've been given a new life by Wiseman…I am Black Lady…I was never loved…_

Rini's cold voice made her wince unwillingly and moved her eyes back to Caleb.

"Mommy?" Caleb toddled to her and put a little hand to her cheek. Serena smothered more tears and enveloped him in a huge hug. She kissed the top of his head and stroked the nape of his neck.

"Do you want some grape juice?" She asked brightly and she felt Caleb nod. She went into the kitchen and filled his panda bear sippy-cup.

"Serena!" Darien pushed open the door and Serena went to see. Someone was draped over his shoulder and she rushed to help him. They managed to get him to the couch. When she saw his face she instantly knew who it was and she gasped.

"Caleb? What happened?" Worriedly, she fell to her knees beside the couch. His clothes looked burned and he had several nasty wounds on his face and hand. "Call the others right away!" She ordered and Darien left in seconds. Gently she began unbuttoning his blue shirt and impatiently waited for the others to come…

XOXO

Caleb bolted from his nightmare and then fell back onto the bed when a shock of pain paralyzed him. He cautiously opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He wondered out loud looking at a pink little bunny taped to the ceiling.

Oh, you're awake." His ears perked to the soft voice and he turned to it in surprise.

"Rin? What are you doing here? Where am I?" The sliver-haired goddess had a little tray in her hands. She had on a pale blue tank top and a flowing white peasant looking skirt on. Of course she was barefooted, Rin never liked wearing shoes. Her long hair was pulled in an orange clip with little wisps falling around her heart shaped face.

"You're in Small Lady's room in the past. Your father found you in the park and brought you back here. Princess Serenity and Lady Ami dressed your wounds."

Caleb raised a brow as he relaxed in the soft bed. "Princess Serenity?" He mused. She flushed and little and set the tray on the nightstand.

"She is about our age so it's awkward to call her Queen Serenity or Auntie. I'm still finding it hard to call my parents in this time mom and dad." She pulled a little pink wooden chair from a desk and sat next to the bed.

"Why are you here?"

Rin sighed and she touched the small key around her neck. "To bring Rini back when the Scouts and Guards have stopped Wiseman and Diamond. Sailor Pluto asked me to do this for her since you weren't around."

"Where is Rini? Is she alright?" He tried to sit up, but Rin pushed him back down with a stern look.

"You have some broken ribs and second degree burns so stay still." He relented. "As for Rini, she has become a whole other person. Calling herself—"

"Black Lady. I know." Caleb fiddled with the edge of his blanket.

"Sailor Moon and the others tried to reason with her. They even used the Silver Crystal and it looked like it was working but Wiseman used the Black Crystal and it overwhelmed the Silver Crystal. Black Lady and Diamond have already established a dark wedge and it won't be long until another one is established." She bit her lip and turned to the tray and picked up a bowel of soup.

"Did you make it?" He asked warily, eying the steaming bowel in her hands. Rin pouted.

"My cooking isn't horrible." She defended.

Caleb snorted. "Yeah, whatever. You and my mom are the worst kind of cooks."

Rin huffed and slapped him on the shoulder and he sucked in his breath. "Serves you right you jerk. Eat it. Lady Lita prepared it for you so you don't have to worry." She shoved the bowel to him and he held a grin in check as he looked at the bowel.

"Can't you feed me? I can hardly move." His pleading look made her hesitate but she conceded and dipped the spoon in the soup. He happily ate the tasty chicken soup never taking his eyes off of her face.

"Stop it." She muttered and she scraped the last of the soup from the bowel and fed it to him.

"Stop what?" He innocently asked.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

Rin narrowed her eyes and dropped the spoon noisily in the bowel. "Anything else you need?"

He smothered a frown but then another ideal entered his mind. "Can you fluff my pillow before you go?"

"Fine. Lift your head." He did and she leaned over him to give the pillow a little punch. He raised his arms and pulled her on top of him. He ignored the pain, only concentrated on keeping her firmly against him. She smelled like soap and honey and she felt wonderful. Just the way he remembered her.

"Let go of me now!" She had both hands on either side of his head and their faces were inches apart.

"Why is it like this between us now?"

Rin gave a dry laugh, her bright blue eyes icing over. "You ask me that? Like you don't know!"

"I don't."

"Let go!"

"Tell me!" He boomed back. Rin stiffened in surprise, her eyes widened a little.

"I saw her go in and out of your room. I saw you leave with her on your birthday."

Caleb stiffened as well. "We didn't do anything."

Rin's eyes watered angrily. "You think I'm stupid? She stayed the whole night and you tell me nothing happened? I may be young, but not too young to not know what happens behind closed doors."

"I'm telling you that Prizma and I never slept together. We may have messed around a little, but nothing more." His voice rose a little.

"I don't care what happened between you two." She shot snootily and struggled again.

"It's only been you Rin." He said and that knocked her speechless for a little bit. "You avoided me after that night. Every time I tried to talk to you or contact you…you never….its like you wanted to pretend that it didn't happen." He said softly, a familiar dull ache burning his heart.

"I didn't know what to do. I was so confused and scared that our parents might find out what we did. We moved past our friendship so fast that I was afraid that we could never be like we were." She softly said, avoiding direct eye contact with him.

"You should have told me instead of avoiding me. I didn't know what you were thinking and it hurt to know you didn't even want to talk to me! If I had known then—"

"You wouldn't have run to Prizma's waiting arms?" She forcefully jerked herself out of his arms and he gritted his teeth against the pain. "Maybe what I did was wrong but it shouldn't have caused you to seek comfort with someone else so quickly! Not that kind of comfort!" She shot at him and shook back her hair as she regained her personal space.

"I'm sorry—" He began.

"Sorry won't fix it. Not something like this."

"What will?"

Rin hesitated. "I don't know." She finally said and picked up the tray.

"Rin—"

"Caleb! Don't go in there! Caleb!" He was interrupted by a familiar voice. The door was pushed open and it banged hard against the wall. A little blur of black and yellow came running in followed closely by a young blonde. She paused at the door when their eyes collided.

"Jump!" Little Caleb screamed and ran full force to the bed. Quickly Rin sat the tray down and caught the two year old mid air before he jumped on the bed. The toddler giggled and let Rin place him on her hip.

"We'll leave you. I'll get the others." Rin flushed and left without looking back.

Caleb and Serena stared at one another before she smiled and came to sit next to him.

"Caleb…we finally get to talk." She took his hand into hers and rested her forehead on their joined hands, sniffing back some tears. "I'm glad you're alright."

Emotion caught painfully in his throat. He had been gone from home for so long he almost forgot his mother's warmth. He missed her so much. He missed his family and missed the way things used to be before the war. "Mom…it's so hard. I messed up and Rini…" Hot tears burned his eyes. "I'm sorry." He began to blubber. His mother scooted her chair closer and stroked the hair from his forehead, kissing the tears from his cheeks.

"It's not your fault Caleb. Shhhh, it's not your fault." She hummed. He wished he could believe her, he wished none of this had happened. He wished for many things and only one wish had come true for him. He finally got to be held by his mom once more…finally…

XOXO

AN: Alright it's been sometime since I updated any of my Sailor Moon stories because I've been putting more of my attention in my Naruto story…but it doesn't mean I've forgotten them! Uhhh…_Moondusted_ will also be updated, probably by next month (I hope) and _Fire Thistle_ will be updated soon as well. I've got that chapter written out but it needs some work still because I'm not completely happy with it….Anyways…REVIEW! Much love and appreciation for your unlimited patience! KISSES _:muh:_


	16. The Blue and Yellow Stones

Chapter 15

The Blue and Yellow Stones

It was a lot colder than it should have been. Sunlight could barely creep through the dark monstrous clouds that hung over the capitol. The black crystal wedge was steadily growing and its presence was known to everyone who had a TV or eyes. The girls all huddled in Serena and Darien's apartment to watch the news.

Mina was sitting on the edge of the couch, carefully stroking Rin's silver hair with gentle fingers as she tensely watched news broadcast after news broadcast.

"This has turned into a terrible situation." Luna sighed, sitting between Ami and Lita. The girls were in silent agreement.

"Isn't there something we can do to counter it?" Lita asked in concern. Ami gently shook her head in response.

"That will be impossible unless we collect more data on just how powerful that enormous Black Crystal really is." She explained.

"We just have to wait until Artemis and the guys come back with the results of their investigation." She had not seen any of the guys or her kitty in about three days since Caleb's appearance. Mina looked down at her future daughter with a bit of worry. She was a lot like Kunzite, calm and composed, but Mina knew better. She wondered what was up with both of teens from the future. She would tense when Caleb was mentioned and all together stopped visiting him. Little Caleb was the only Caleb she would give attention too.

"It looks like we can only be on stand-by until then." Raye said softly and leaned back on the couch. Mina looked past Raye at Serena who had her hands clasped together in quite concern. She was staring at the TV, but wasn't watching the program. Her blue eyes were dark and troubled and she closed her eyes and breathed Rini's name. Mina bit her lip to keep her bubbling emotions from spilling because she really wanted to cry for Serena and Darien. But she was the leader of the Scouts and because of that, she needed to be strong. She knew she wasn't the only one who thought like her. All the Scouts including Rin said nothing to her, just silently grieved for Serena and Darien.

"Cheer up Serena." Raye put a hand on Serena's knee. The blonde broke from her thoughts and looked up. Raye leaned in and put their heads together in comfort, her lips trembling as she spoke.

"Don't worry. If we put our powers together, I'm sure we'll be able to restore her to her old self." Mina felt comforted too, hearing Raye say that and she allowed her tears to gather. Uh, she was so emotional these days! She thought and sniffed loudly, wiping her cheeks.

"Jeeze, mom. Do you want some tissue?" Rin scoffed playfully and leaned her head back on Mina's lap.

"I'm sorry. It's like everything makes me cry these days." She said with a smile. The girls laughed.

"Soon you'll have the weirdest craving and make poor Kunzite go to a cheap all night stores to pick up some tacos and smoked clams." Serena said with a little smile. Mina frowned.

"Tacos and clams? Eww, that's so gross! Why would I want something like that?" She exclaimed. Serena sighed and turned to Rin.

"Rin, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"And when is your birthday?"

"June twelfth."

"Well it's the end of September, so…" Serena slid her eyes back to Mina and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh my gods!" Mina gasped and held a hand to her astonished mouth, looking from Serena to Rin and then back at Serena.

"Mina!" Luna screeched, clawing the couch to keep herself from falling off in surprise.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." Raye mused, making everyone around her laugh as well.

Mina didn't know what to say. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest it was kinda hard to breath. Excitement, fear, happiness, worry, they all balled in her stomach and she stood up quickly to throw-up in the bathroom. She remembered all the things Serena went through when she was pregnant with Caleb. She thought of Kunzite and wondered how he would react if he knew.

The elation she felt was now tension. It was really a bad time to be pregnant because she knew they would have to fight sooner or later. She had to be a part of it and now… would the others even let her? She didn't want to be useless, not when there was so much at stake. Uh, she never felt so torn in all her life!

After flushing the toilet, she slowly made her way back into the living room. "Feeling a bit better?" Lita stood and gave her a little hug, patting her back.

"I'm fine." She paused and took a deep breath. "Don't tell anyone just yet. I want to tell Kunzite myself and I know the guys have a big mouth." Her eyes landed on Raye. "Like Jadeite."

"Raye didn't seem offended and shrugged. "I' won't tell him. But Jadeite isn't the one you should be worried about." She pointed to Serena.

"Hey! I know how to keep a secret!" Serena protested. "Jadeite and Zoicite have the big mouths!"

"I have to agree with Serena." Ami supplied. "I've learned to keep certain things from Zoicite."

"I understand why you need to do this on your own Mina. We'll stay out of it." Serena promised looking at each of her scouts in a commanding way.

"What if he asks me when my birthday is?" Rin frowned. "I can never lie to dad. He can read me so easily and when he finds out that I have lied, he grounds me for like, two weeks!"

"Then avoid the question as best you can. I'll tell him soon enough okay?" Mina said, looking at Rin with a whole new set of eyes. So was so like Kunzite, her hair and skin and the way her blue eyes flashed. But she was a lot like her as well, carefree, spoiled and soft. She thought of Vahn, his thick golden hair and silver eyes with such a passionate personality. They were both hers, she thought, sliding her hand over her flat belly. She would do anything for them, just like Serena would do anything for her children. She felt closer to Serena now, more than ever and she would be in the fight for Rini's soul, she would make sure one way or another…

XOXO

It was early evening when Serena called Rin into the kitchen. The blonde princess looked really tired and little Caleb was screaming in his high chair.

"Could you take this to Caleb?" She pushed a tray into her hands with an apologetic smile. "I need to lay this one down for his nap."

Rin forced a smile, not about to say no to her Queen. She didn't want to see him, but she would do what was asked of her and nothing more. She balanced the tray and gently knocked on the door before opening it. His bed was empty. Her eyes swept the room and saw him by the closet, pulling on his shirt. He was groaning and stiffly moving. Rin sat the tray down with a loud crash.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded with a hand to her hip. Caleb was gritting his teeth as he pulled a bandaged arm into his sleeve.

"I have to go." He breathed. "I can't let him go down the wrong path. Prince Diamond is my best friend."

Rin felt her heart squeeze at his tone, wanting to shake him until he came to his senses. He spoke so softly, she was reminded of all the times the two met secretly in the private gardens reserved for the Royal Family. Caleb never had any friends that were close to his age, other than her. But her family was never around that much because her Dad and Mom ruled over the north lands. When she did come to visit, they were always together. And then the war began and the visits were less and less.

"Don't worry. I'm only going to talk to him." Caleb said, gingerly slipping on his shoes.

"No, it isn't a good idea." Rin stopped him by the door. "Talk to your mom first, maybe she'll think of something."

"Rin…"

"Caleb…" Caleb gave into a sigh and sat on his bed. Rin gave him one last look before leaving to find Princess Serena.

XOXO

"Hello, Mizuno residence." Ami breathlessly answered, shaking the water from her hair and slipping on some slippers.

"Ami, please…"

"Serena?"

"He's gone. Caleb is gone and we can't find him!"

"I'm coming." She said and slammed the phone down.

XOXO

Caleb stumbled from the support of the building, clutching his throbbing shoulder. The huge black crystal pulsed with power in front of him, but still he pressed on. He ignored the cops that yelled at him to step away, ignored the painful steps he took and the blinding headache that made everything around him blurry. The air around him changed and he looked to see Rini--no, Black Lady floating in front of him.

"So you came here on your own. Good. It saves me the trouble of looking for you." She purred. Caleb clenched his teeth and glowered darkly at her.

"Out of my way. I came to see Diamond." He bit out. She seemed amused.

"Oh really big brother?" She innocently asked in a little girl voice. "But you're going to die before that." Caleb's eyes widened.

"You would kill me?" He asked in a raspy voice, tears of anger stinging his eyes. Black Lady smirked and summoned her Luna-P. He braced himself, but the attack was halted.

"Stop right there!" He heard his mother's strong voice ring out. In the orange shadow of sunset, he saw all five Scouts. He was a bit relieved, but ashamed as well. When this was over, he was going to get into so much trouble.

"So you've come." Black Lady pulled back her Luna-P, warily backing away toward the hulking black crystal.

"Don't do it Rini. You mustn't hurt your brother." Sailor Moon held up her hand like it would stop her from far away.

Black Lady's eyes narrowed. "It's always about Caleb. Caleb this and Caleb that. You always loved him more than me." She sneered, giving Caleb a dirty look.

Sailor Moon shook her head fervently, taking a step forward. "Please Rini. I could never love one more than another. You're both important to me. You're being tricked!" Sailor Moon's eyes shimmered with unshed tears, but also with resolve.

"You're greatly mistaken there. I'm acting on my own will." Black Lady declared with an arrogant smirk.

"Please, snap out of it!"

"Enough!" Black Lady roared and bounced her Luna-P, transforming it into a hand mirror. Black magic shot from it, aimed at Sailor Moon. Venus pushed her to the side and the black magic hit one of the buildings.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" Venus aimed for the mirror, but the attack was absorbed and shot back at her.

"Bubble Spray!" Thick fog covered the battle field, halting Black Lady's next attack.

"Caleb, get back to the apartment!" Mars snapped at him. "Before the fog goes away."

"But—"

"Caleb!" Sailor Moon hissed in warning. Caleb flinched at her tone and retreated back, but then reversed and ran passed the Scouts. _I'm sorry mom, but I have to do this…_

"You can't stop me with this!" Black Lady yelled. Caleb saw her silhouette through the fog and he bit his lip, a little relieved that she would stall them and give him time to get to Diamond. The fog cleared and he heard Mars and Jupiter running after him. He needed to get away from them! He didn't have to wait for the opportunity. Sailor Moon, Mercury and Venus were caught in a trap.

"Stay here!" Mars yelled at him and she and Jupiter went to help.

"Don't worry. The person I want to talk to is already here." He saw Diamond floating in the air with his arms crossed. Caleb swallowed and took a step forward.

"Sapphire." He said his nick name softly, in confusion but then his eyes hardened. "Why did you betray me?"

"I didn't!" He protested fiercely. "We've all been deceived by Wiseman." Some of the Scouts were screaming in the back ground, but he forced himself to ignore them for now because every scream felt like a rip in his heart. He hated himself for putting them though this.

"What idiocy is this?" Diamond hissed with glowering eyes. "Sapphire, anyone that gets in the way of this operation, even you…"

"Diamond!" Caleb interrupted with a scream. "The whole operation was wrong! This wasn't what you were trying to accomplish in the beginning! We were being used by that man! Diamond!" He knew he was getting through to him. Diamond seemed taken back.

"You're so loud Caleb!" Black Lady turned to him, having successfully trapped all the Scouts in a black dome of black magic. "Die already!" The mirror was knocked from her hand by a red rose. Caleb saw his dad and the Guards rushing to the scene. The black domes faded away and the guys helped the Scouts to their feet.

"Stop this Rini." Tuxedo Mask said and the turned to him and Diamond. "Listen to what he has to say. Listen to what your best friend saw in the future." Diamond's eyes shifted back to Caleb, softer and curious now.

"What happened in the future?" He demanded. Caleb let out a shaky breath, glad that he could finally say what he needed to say. But just beyond Diamond, he saw Wiseman appear and dread sliced trough him. Black power pulsed from the strange crystal ball and he raised his hands juts at the painful rays of energy rained down on him. He cried out. It felt like his skin was melting from his bones. His wounds were so painful now he was surprised that he just didn't pass out all together. He fell to his knees and his head bandage fell around his neck.

"No!" He heard his dad cry out. A thick barrier formed around him. Diamond and Wisemans' voice sounded muted to him, but maybe it was just because of the ringing in his ears.

"…there is no reason to trouble Diamond with your execution…" Was all he manage to hear.

"Diamond…" He managed to get the name from his raw throat and lifted his head. "Wiseman means to destroy the whole future…" He closed his eyes, struggling for breath. He didn't want to die this way…

Warm tears ran down his face and he heard his mom scream in agony. He saw her run to him, but it was like she was in slow motion. He wanted her to get to him in time, but even he knew that was impossible. He looked at her one last time, saw the horror etched in her beautiful face and saw the same horror in his father's dark blue. The dark magic descended on him and everything turned white and it didn't hurt anymore…

XOXO

"Caleb!" Serena's scream ran throughout the whole block and she pounded harder on the barrier. She desperately tried to get through, deep, loud sobs racking her body.

"Foolish Sapphire." Wiseman said and a glowing card slipped from Caleb's pocket. "Deceived by the Sailor Scouts and speaking such nonsense." He tsked tsked. "Black Lady and Diamond, we will eventually settle our fight with these girls another time."

Diamond was still as stone, looking at Caleb's limp body with an unreadable expression. Even Black Lady was in shock. She hesitated before obeying Wiseman and fading out, giving one last look at the sight. When both Wiseman and Black Lady left, the black barrier fell away and Serena rushed to Caleb's side. Darien had him cradled in his arms and he shakily brushed the concert debris from Caleb's face. Serena dropped to her knees, numb to everything else but her pain and despair.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Caleb." Darien's voice shook. He pulled off his mask showing eyes red with tears.

"I'm sorry Dad…mom…I had to…ulk!" Serena shushed him with a kiss on his raw cheek. His blue eyes blinked once and then never opened again. Serena choked on a sob and pulled him close to her, resting his head on her chest and rocked him.

"Don't go Caleb. Stay with us…baby…my baby don't leave me." Her voice was light and high like how she would talk to him when he would get hurt. When he didn't answer, her hushed sobs grew louder and harder, they racked her body. "Caleb…Caleb!" She screamed dropping her forehead to his head. She clung tightly to him, rocked him and cried, repeating his name over and over. Darien held both of them in his long arms, crying silent tears, trying to comfort her as much as he could.

No one said anything, no one dared to talk. The Scouts and Guards surrounded them, unable to do anything but be there. Serena's moans were the only sound, even the police in the area backed off. Diamond lowered himself slightly, but his feet never touched the ground. He outstretched his arms and Caleb's body fazed. Serena and Darien blankly stared at their empty arms. When they had realized what had happened, they stood up.

"Give him back to me! Give me my baby!" Serena shrieked. Diamond gave her a pained look but didn't say anything as he fazed away with Caleb in his arms.

"No! no no no!" Serena broke down again and Darien gathered her in his arms to calm her. He took a lot to make her leave, but somehow they managed to take her back to the apartment. As soon as they entered, Darien and Serena locked themselves in the room with little Caleb sleeping in his father's arms. Luna was left alone in the nursery, back in her cat form, just sitting by the window and staring blankly at the night sky.

"Should we stay here?" Mina whispered to the Scouts and Guards.

"I am." Raye declared.

"Yes, I'll stay as well. Besides, we need to discuss what we are going to do." Ami said. Everyone agreed and left to get their things. Mina and Kunzite stayed behind.

The quiet in the apartment was stale and gloomy. Mina's eyes wandered to the bedroom door, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She touched her belly, knowing the pain Serena and Darien would be going through, yet no really knowing. Her blue eyes wandered to the kitchen, landing on Kunzite's back.

She wanted to tell him, but knew it wasn't the time. They needed to give all their attention to Serena and Darien. She had to wait until after. Standing, Mina stretched and then stiffened. Someone was in Rini's room. She tip-toed and pushed the door open to find Rin sitting on the bed, hugging a pillow.

"Rin?" Mina shut the door behind her when she noticed Rin's tears.

"It's my fault. I should have never left him alone." Rin sniffed. Mina sat next to her, not too sure on what to do to comfort the teen.

"He would have left somehow."

Rin turned to her with her cheek still on the pillow with unreadable eyes. "I was so angry at him before he left and now…"

"Why were you angry?" Mina tucked a strand of hair behind Rin's ear. She felt her hesitate. "Come on, I'm your teenage mom. I can handle teenage drama."

Rin snorted. "This is so weird."

"I know" Mina agreed and crossed her legs on the bed, readying herself for some girl talk. She tried not to feel guilty about what she was doing considering her best friend was mourning the death of her son in the next room, but if she didn't do anything, she was going to break down as well.

"Caleb and I were always good friends when we were growing up. We were close, and one day…we got closer." Rin said slowly, clutching her pillow closer to her.

"Closer?" Mina frowned for a second before realization dawned on her. "Oh, _closer_. That's—uh—interesting." She fiddled with her fingers, now finding this conversation awkward. "And then what? What happened to make you angry at him?"

"I was so confused. One day we were just friends and the next day we were much more. I didn't know how to handle it, handle my feeling and fears so I started ignoring him and avoiding him. It was cowardly, I know, but I didn't know what to do, or how to act around him anymore. Then he met someone else, he moved on, he moved away from me." She said sadly and wiped her nose. "I knew the things he was doing with her and I couldn't help but be angry at him. I was jealous of her and mad at him, it tore us apart."

"I see."

"He told me that they never done _that_. He said it had always been me, but I didn't believe him." She sighed and leaned back on the bed. "I wish I could tell him now. I hope he gets better soon so I can tell him that I'm sorry."

Mina stiffened with unease, new tears clouding her eyes. "Rin, Caleb is…dead. Wiseman killed him this evening." Rin bolted up with wide blue eyes.

"What? No he isn't!" She protested loudly.

"But I saw what happened…he's—"

"Not dead! Look!" She pulled out a silver necklace with a glowing blue stone. Mina didn't know what Rin wanted her to see. "Look at this gem! It's shining!"

"So?"

"So as long as it's shining, it means that Caleb is still alive. He has one like it too except that his stone is yellow." Rin gazed at the necklace with a fond smile. "We exchanged them on my tenth birthday. Kinda like a best-friends-for-life thing. They're bewitched to pulse with our life force and if we want to know where the other it, it tracks them down for us. Aunt Raye made them for us."

Mina's hand covered Rin's with a serious look on her face. "Are you sure?" She demanded. Rin nodded.

"Caleb is still alive." Mina left the room before Rin finished. She banged on the door of Serena and Darien's room.

"Mina! What the hell are you doing?" Kunzite demanded stalking from the living room to grab her arm.

"Caleb is alive." She said to him. "Did you hear me Serena? Darien? Caleb is alive!" She yelled through the door…

XOXO

AN: Well, this one was long long long loooong overdue and I fervently apologize! One more chapter after this…thank you for reading…if you feel generous and forgiving then drop a review! Kisses _::MUH::_


	17. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 15

Home Sweet Home

Serena ran as fast as she could to the Shrine, absolutely worried for the guys' safety. They had left early in the morning on a recon-gathering mission and hadn't contacted her or the scouts. Darien's dark, concerned eyes danced in her mind and she picked up her speed. Her legs shook and she turned around, staring at the daunting Dark Wedge sizzling in the distance with uncanny power. The waves of negative energy even hit her and she was pretty far away from that thing. She turned back around and left to the meeting place with a wince. Why did the damn school uniforms have to have such high shoes?

XOXO

He was in a warm place when Caleb woke up with a brain splitting headache. The low humming of motor of the intensive-care recovery pod he was in was the only thing that really registered in his fuzzy mind.

He was alive, he could tell that. Heaven wouldn't let him be in so much pain right? He blinked his eyes open, slowly putting a hand to his head but he found that even that little motor function was tiring so he let his hand drop. His whole body felt like it was on fire still, traces of Dark Energy tainted his blood. From the distance he could hear slow, soft murmurs of concerned people about him.

"He's recovering slowly." A lady said.

"But he's recovering." Diamond's insistent voice made Caleb strain his hearing.

"Yes, but Prince Diamond it's really slow. Even I know it's because he's so close to the black crystal. He needs a different kind of light." She said sternly, but kindly. There was a long, strained silence before Diamond spoke.

"I know. Leave." Caleb heard some buttons being pressed before the white door to his pod swished open. There was little light to illuminate his friend's face, but it was enough for Caleb to see the tenderness and guilt in them. He studied his for a long time before speaking in a pained, soft voice that wavered with anger and worry. "I wanted to keep you close to me Sapphire."

Caleb swallowed the lump in his throat. "I know." He croaked. "I don't blame you."

Diamond's place face crumpled. "You should. Never once did you ever lie to me. You never hurt me but I—I—"

"Diamond…"

Ever the Prince, Diamond quickly composed himself and leaned inwards. "I'll fix things Sapphire." The solemn promise had the little hairs on Caleb's neck stick up. The look in his eyes… "Diamond." His voice cracked in alarm.

"Stay here and don't let him know you're alive." He straightened. "You can feel her coming right? That light…the light you need…" And he closed the pod and left Caleb in the dark, struggling to get up.

XOXO

Serena hated this place, this place filled with darkness and anger. She felt the Scouts' nerves bounce off of the crystal walls. It was easy to get in but because of the black crystal, her powers were slowly returning to her. Sailor Teleport was really a last resort kind of thing because it drained so much energy.

"Let's keep our eyes open for any kind of…"

Sailor Mars, Serena thought as the floor opened up beneath her, you always seem to jinx me. She slid down the slick shaft with a scream, landing hard on her knees in another area.

"Sailor Moon." Serena slowly picked herself up, shivering at the silky voice that greeted her. The place she was in was very dim and she could only see the outline of his figure leaning casually against a crystal wall. Serena forced herself to quench the nervous little worms wriggling in her stomach. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly to calm herself. The walls began to glow and illuminate the room, reveling Diamond and his hungry eyes. "Welcome to my black crystal palace." He said softly.

She steeled herself. "Diamond." She greeted coolly back with just a little waver in her voice.

He smiled darkly, without much emotion. "I'm glad I got to see you again." Then he fazed and was directly above her head like a human hanging bat before he jumped in front of her. He grabbed her by the arms. "Beautiful." His eyes were bright. He studied her face for a while before continuing in a pained, melancholy tone. "The first time I ever saw you, you were in the gardens with King Endymion, weaving a crown of flowers as he sat at you feet." His eyes softened. "The moonlight seemed to attach itself to you like a shimmering cloak of ivory."

He raised his hand and brushed his fingers over her cheek. Serena stayed where she was, her heart beginning to cry for him for some reason. "You looked up at me, but I quickly hid behind a bush so I didn't know if you saw me or not, but I saw…your eyes. They glowed more brightly than the halo around you and I knew…I knew I loved you then and there. Even now, even as I look at you, in this body, at your age now, it's still the same. You're eyes are still the same. Sailor Moon…"

"Prince Diamond." Both she and Diamond jumped and turned as a dark, sinister being floated from the floor. "Sailor Moon is an impediment that hinders the realization of our ideal." His eyes glowed like lasers. "Dispose of her." He ordered. Serena took a step back as Diamond's aura changed and he lowered her chin, glaring angrily at the cloaked man.

"I do not take orders from you! Stay out of this!"

Wiseman floated up higher. "I have no use for a fool who lends his ear to this girl." He bit back in irritation, his hands moved rapidly around his ball like a gypsy fortuneteller.

Diamond took a step forward, his body stiff with anger. "What did you say?"

"Black Lady is mine and the dark power is increasing. Your usefulness has ended. Die" He said in dead monotone. His ball exploded into power sending dark ribbons of power at them. Diamond's upside down moon on his forehead pulsed, deflecting the back magical ribbons around him.

"I am Prince Diamond, leader of the black moon! Take me down if you can!" He yelled in outrage, shooting a ball of power at Wiseman. Wiseman phased out last second and came down on top of him from out of nowhere. Diamond kicked him, knocking Wiseman to the side.

"Destroy the Earth and send the world into darkness." Wiseman hissed. "That is the desire of Death Phantom, ruler of darkness!" Both Wiseman and Diamond's powers collided into a blinding ball of light and dark. Power wiped all around her like a live wire. Serena was afraid that is she moved, she would get caught up in it. She watched anxiously from her spot as the two men grappled.

"Death Phantom?" She murmured in confusion, pushing her hair from her face as it blew wildly around her.

"Destroy the Earth? I will not let you do that!" Diamond yelled. But even she could see his powers dwindling. He was using everything he had, but was it enough? Wiseman phased again, and came up behind her.

"Sailor Moon! Now you will die!" She wanted to move, but the power in the room was making it hard for her to think, or move. It burned the air, sent shivers down her spine and fed off of her fear. She didn't even feel like she was there anymore, no, it felt like she was being swallowed, so when Wiseman came after her, she couldn't really protect herself.

It hurt to move, it hurt to breath. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but…nothing. Wiseman's laugh was so loud it felt like she was under a big bell and her head was vibrating as it rang. What she did feel was something warm around her waist. Something that held on to her, protecting her. She looked down and saw his head bowed. His shiny white hair fluttered in the magically fused air. Serena just stared, dumbfounded at him as he stood on shaky legs, holding his abdomen. A blossoming stain of blood began to bleed through his white uniform.

"So you still have the energy to stand up." Wiseman said in surprise. "Then you can die together with Sailor Moon!"

"Don't underestimate me!" Diamond roared, sending a blinding wave of energy at Wiseman, piercing the darkness that surrounded him and making him explode like shattered glass. Wiseman's old grey cloak fluttered down in a heap to the floor and his ball settled gently next to it. In an instant the binding magic that had held her in place evaporated. Diamond stood there for a few seconds, before he caved in and fell to the floor. Serena ran to him, skidding on her knees by his side.

"Diamond! Hang in there!" She breathed in concern, cradling his head in her arms. For a moment it took her back to the time, long ago when Darien had died to protect her from Queen Beryl. The same feelings of sadness and guilt stuck her in her chest, bringing hopeless tears to her eyes. His blood was pooling around her knees, just like Darien's did, and he was beginning to shake.

"Sailor Moon…my only wish was to unite both moons. How did it end up like this?" He breathed, looking sorrowfully into her eyes. Serena wiped her tears with her free hand, wishing she could be just a little stronger for him, just a little… "How did I forget my own human heart?"

Serena smiled though her tears. "But you saved me. You're still here, you can still do it." She insisted. More tears rolled down her cheeks and Diamond brushed one away.

"You're crying for me?" She sniffed, trying to smile, but she couldn't quite manage one. "Can you do it for me then? Can you take care of my clan?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Even though she couldn't smile, he did and his fingers brushed her lips. "I really did…love you." He whispered one last time before going limp in her arms. Light died from his eyes. The sob she had been holding in her throat escaped as she mourned for him, for Caleb's friend, for the lost little boy that became an unwilling puppet. His body faded away like fog in her arms, into nothingness just leaving the faint scent of blood.

In her state, she didn't see the hand that was inching its way to her throat, and she didn't know that she was about to die when it snapped around her neck and rocketed her across the floor and into a far wall. She heard her startled and painful cry echo off of the walls. Her feet weren't touching the floor and Wiseman had both of his hands on her throat, choking the life out of her. She clawed at his hands, tried to pull herself free from his grasp, but it was like she had a prison neck cuff around her.

"Give me the silver crystal!" He demanded in a madman's voice.

"Tuxedo Mask…" She whimpered, praying that they would get here sooner. Wiseman let her go at once and she slumped to the floor, coughing and filling her burning lungs with precious air.

"Humph. Tuxedo Mask huh?" Wiseman cackled. "Do you want to see him?" An image appeared from his ball, one that glowed brightly, projecting it out for her to see. "Tuxedo Mask, Darien Chiba has bound his heart with Rini, with Black Lady." They were hand in hand, walking together like she had seen them doing for so long. "And where are you?" She was in the background, watching them. "You have become discarded." Then it showed Black Lady and Tuxedo Mask, holding hands and kissing? It broke the mood for her and she scrunched her face in distaste.

"Eeewww!" Her…unconventional…. response made Wiseman falter in confusion. "That is soooo gross! Bleh! Really?" She stood up with a hand to her hip, temporarily forgetting that she was mere feet from someone trying to kill her and destroy the world. "That was the test King Endymion was getting all worked up about?" She thought out loud in irritation. "So grosss!"

"D-die!" Wiseman sputtered, shooting an attack at her. Luckily her little cry for help came just in time when a long overdue red rose stropped the attack and Tuxedo Mask finally came. The Scouts and Guards arrived right behind him.

"We're her too! Sailor Ma—"

"Quite Mars." Serena stopped the intro, marching up to Darien. "Did you see that? That was the test? Why would you make us break up and go though that hell for that stupid little image?!"

"Hey! It wasn't me! It was the older me." Darien protested.

"You think I'm so ditzy as to think that I would have believed that image?" She poked him in the chest.

"Maybe I—the future me—forgot how mature you are now." He insisted, brushing her finger off of him.

"Do you think I'm immature then?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Uh guys? Maybe we can save the world first and then you can finish your little argument?" Nephrite suggested.

"You take me for a fool?!" Wiseman bellowed in insult. "The black gate will soon open and the world will be destroyed so your petty argument will never finish!" And then he was gone.

"Come on, we found the opening to the dark gate." Darien muttered.

"Serena! Don't ever interrupt our entrance again!" Mars fumed..

Serena smiled "Sorry." She grabbed Darien by the arm to halt him. Now that Wiseman was gone the room was calm and peaceful. An underlining energy sizzled mildly around them, one that made her heard beat hard in her chest.

"Do you feel it?" She murmured, walking to the invisible source. Darien took off his mask, meeting her gaze with the same hopeful expression. They linked hands, walked to the end of the room with the Scouts and Guards watching them. Their footsteps were the only sound that echoed. Before them was a door, she pushed the OPEN button and the door _wooshed_ aside to a lone pod with someone in it. Quickly she let go of Darien's hand went to the pod, pressed another OPEN button and anxiously peered in with Darien right beside her. He looked pale, and bloody. His face had scraps and one eye was swollen shut, he looked…perfect.

"Oh Caleb, Caleb." She began to cry with happiness, with relief and joy. She touched the black moon on his forehead. "Mother…a blessing?" She prayed to Queen Serenity. Her finger began to glow with silver crystal magic, fading the upside down black moon and replacing it with a golden crescent one. The moon that was supposed to be there. It glowed brightly, encompassing his whole body in a shell of silver magic. When it had died down, Caleb sighed out loud, and both Serena and Darien helped him out of the pod. She hugged him hard, not caring that he towered over her, not caring that she was being crushed by Darien as he hugged him as well.

"I'm okay now." Caleb mumbled in an embarrassed tone when they released him. "We don't have much time. I heard everything that went on." He looked to Serena. "Is Diamond really…"

Serena looked down, unable to hide the pain from her eyes. "Yes." Caleb looked haggard, but he managed a smile.

"Thank you mom…for being there with him."

"I'm sorry." She bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"Me too." Serena threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, tippy toeing to reach his height.

"Let's go."

XOXO

The center of the Dark Gate seemed like it was made for a fight. It looked like and arena. As soon as they all stepped onto the platform, Black Lady appeared. She gazed down at the group with ice cold disdain. Her pick eyes glittered menacingly as she floated above them in a dress Serena would probably kill a teenage Rini over.

"Sailor Warrior and Earth Guards. You came." Her eyes landed on Caleb who was being supported by Zoicite and Jadeite because he was still a bit weak. She betrayed no emotions as she removed her eyes from him and focused on Serena. "I am Black Lady, messenger of Death Phantom, the ruler of the dark world." She declared. "Soon the world will fall and everything will turn into the darkness of hatred."

Red lightning descended from the clouds, striking the platform. Everyone dove to the side, each managing to escape unharmed. The six pillars of crystal the stood on the outside of the platform each caught a bolt. They netted together, above Black Lady.

"Don't do this! You can die too!" Serena called out to her in alarm.

Black Lady smirked. "I do not fear death. There is nothing for me here so why should I care if I die or not?"

"Don't say that!" Serena grew angry. Everything she said seemed to bounce off of her. Black Lady was ignoring them like a willful child.

"What could you possibly know?" Black Lady spat in defiance.

"Rini—!"

"Don't call me that!" She yelled and blasted everyone back in seething anger. Serena fell back and hit the back of her head. She sat up on her elbows only to see Black Lady standing over her. "I'll take care of you first…mother." The power from the crystals was like Rubeus's gravity force, keeping her from standing and pushing her to the floor.

"Rini stop!" One of her Scouts cried. Of course it was ignored. She held up her hand and summoned black magic energy, aiming everything at her. Serena sucked in her breath, noticing last minute that Darien had gotten to his knees and was scrambling to her aid. The magic zapped him in the back and he cried out in pain. Serena caught him around the waist.

Black Lady looked surprised. "Absurd…sacrificing yourself for her?"

"It's not absurd!" Mars told her, getting to her knees with Jadeite by her side. They booth looked tired and battered. All of them did.

"What?" Black Lady looked confused.

"It's because he loves her. Because she's someone precious." Mars calmly explained in a tone Serena heard her use with her future twins when she and Jadeite told them they were leaving.

"That's right." Mercury turned to Zoicite and held out her hand. He took it like it was the most treasured gift of all. "A precious person."

"What nonsense is this?" Black Lady looked at them, still puzzled by what she was hearing. Serena could feel her crystal glowing warmly against her chest. She put a hand over it to keep Black Lady and Wiseman from seeing it. Was the crystal finally recovering from the Sailor Transport and Caleb's healing?

"You're one of our precious persons." Venus said, a hand going to her belly. She was thinking about Rin. Kunzite didn't miss it. His eyes went wide as he just stared at her. Venus ignored him, a faint blush on her cheeks. Serena watched a myriad of emotions cross his usually calm face. Disbelief, wonder, happiness, fear, anger…concern.

"We'll protect you, no matter what you do to us, no matter how much it hurts." Jupiter vowed gaining a smile from Nephrite who was behind her, watching over her like a guardian angel.

"Precious person?" Black Lady asked in a little voice.

"Precious to all of us Rini." Serena said, tightening her hold of Darien.

"You are loved…more than anyone in my life." Caleb called out to her, pale, in pain, and clutching his shoulder. "Because we're family."

Black Lady took a step back, unsure and frightened. She shook her head and the flame of hope burned a little brightened. No matter what, no matter what Wiseman had up his evil sleeve, she was going to win. Serena knew he was still around, watching over them, gathering power so when his voice pierced though the tense atmosphere, Serena was already back on her feet.

"Black Lady, do not lead your ears to this drivel. Truth…is within the darkness of all things. I will send you the power to overcome this." A pillar of concentrated power descended on her, and Black Lady straightened.

"Yes. I won't be fooled."

"Rini! Don't be overcome by this power!" Darien said, standing in front of Serena protectively.

"The world will be swallowed up in darkness. I won't allow anyone to stand in my way!" The whole group was whipped with dark magic ribbons.

Maybe, Serena steeled herself from the magic, making herself numb, maybe this was the test. King Endymion's voice echoed in her mind.

_After this, you will be severely tested and you must stand up to it…you will be no match for it if your love in fickle and insecure…without the strong bond of love between you two, you are unlikely to surmount the coming crisis…_

"Serena." She looked up at Darien with the same determination in his eyes. "Let us overcome this trial here and now." He caressed her hot cheek with his gloved hand. Serena smiled, love pouring from every inch of her body. She wanted to kiss him right then and there.

"Darien…" The crystal was hot now, its light pulsed brightly. She took her broach in both hands and lifted it above her head, summoning every ounce of strength that Darien and Caleb her giving her.

"I will not lose to the silver crystal!" Black Lady raised her arms.

"Moon crystal power!" Something happened when the power gathered. She felt suffocated and overwhelmed. Was it too much power for her to handle? To come so far, to be so close…

"_Serena."_ The voice…was her thoughts beginning to grow louder? _"Serena."_ Bathed in the Silver Crystals power, Serena saw someone else. The image was blurred, but as it focused, she grew a bit scared. Was she standing in front of the mirror?

"_No silly! It's me! Well—you…us. The crystal, our crystal needs both of our powers to overcome the black crystal. Trust me, give me your hand and we'll do this together…we'll save our daughter….together…"_ Her future self, how could she not listen to herself? Serena held out her hand to the image of Neo Queen Serenity.

"She's been looking for you, you know." Serena told her future self.

_"I've been in a coma…gimme a break."_ Her older self said with a playful smile. Serena smiled back.

"I'm just saying…"

_"I know."_ Neo Queen Serenity softly whispered before their mirror life forces combined. She was looking at an astounded Black Lady who had stopped her attack. Floating there, Serena felt limitless, eternal…immortal.

"Small Lady." She began in a soft voice, careful not to let her magic waver. "Remember when you were little." She coached, her crescent moon blinking, syncing with the same moon on Black Lady's forehead. Light expanded, bathing everyone on the platform with Moon magic.

An image emerged, one with little Rini crying in the rain.

_"Don't cry." She heard herself tell her. Rini looked up at her in surprise at the command before she closed her eyes._

_ "I hate you mom!" She turned to Kind Endymion who stood over her. "Dad, help me up." She held out her arms in anticipation._

_ "Get up on your own." He said in a kind voice with a supportive smile. _

"Do you know why we didn't reach out to help you?" Serena asked. "We wanted you to have the strength to stand up on your own. It's because that was the kind of person we wanted you to grow up to be." She paused. "Darkness is no place to live forever. All people experience hardship and sorrow. Sometimes…you may even wish you could vanish out of loneliness. But enduring it, getting though the darkness is what it is important. Living through it, getting over it will make you appreciate the good times. The warmth that people share with one another. Remember those times."

Images of Rini playing with Caleb flashed though the dark pillar that Wiseman placed over them to manipulate Black Lady. More images of Rini with her cousins. Sword fighting with the twins even though they always beat her. Going for ice cream with Vahn, helping Lia with her coloring, making Mika laugh after he had recovered from being sick. Playing tag with Noel, Toya and Ellis in the garden. Hanging out with the Scouts when they were finished training. Being carried on her dad's back as he laughed with the Guards. Teasing Rin and Caleb when she had caught them wrestling one time. Every memory made Black Lady come closer and closer to her until Serena grasped her hands and held them tightly. All Rini's memories made the cold black magic scatter, made all of them feel warm and happy…

"Why would you go to such lengths for me?" Black Lady shakily asked. Serena's eyes softened.

"Because I love you. Brat."

Black Lady allowed herself to be pulled into her arms. Serena put her finger to the black moon on her forehead. "A blessing…mother." And just like Caleb's black moon it faded and her golden crescent moon glowed, washing over Black Lady and turning her back. Back into the beloved, terror, devil spawned little girl that was her daughter. Her little daughter who finally found her mom after searching and traveling alone for so long.

The pillar of black magic disintegrated around them and she, Darien and Rini floated to the ground in a warm little bubble. Everyone surrounded them, peering anxiously at Rini who was still recovering. She was back into her Sailor uniform. All the power that Neo Queen Serenity had shared with her was fleeing and she felt weak.

"Are you okay?" Darien asked her when she collapsed against him. She had to take several deep breaths to calm her own power source.

"I'll be okay." She promised with a confident smile. The red lightning that had stopped when Black Lady returned to being Rini once again raged all around them. The fight was not over. Wiseman finally showed himself.

"Even after the loss of Black Lady's powers, the Dark Gate has already opened. The time of this world's annihilation is at hand!"

"Man this guy doesn't stop!" Jadeite said in irritation. His blond hair wildly fluttering across the top of his head. Black power rolled across them like steel spiked tumbleweeds. Rows and rows of city lights went off, buildings cracked under the strain of waves.

Okay Future Queen self…you need to help me out once more. Serena silently prayed, activating her crystal.

"Stop it." Darien pulled her arm back angrily. "You can't use it right now. Not in your condition."

"You know I have to. I won't die." His pretty dark blue eyes were glittering with anger, but he looked resigned and let go of her arm.

"I'm holding you to that promise."

The binding magic that held her party down snapped back as her crystal's aura surrounded them. She gritted her teeth, fighting the weariness that was making her arms shake as she held the crystal in front of her.

"Your crystal is weak Sailor Moon!" Wiseman roared.

Any day now Queenie! Serena thought loudly.

_"Jeeze, so impatient. I'm always late…it will never change, just so you know…"_ Serena was concentrating too hard to respond with a clever remark to her future self. The magic was a bit weaker than before, but she could hold him off with this. She just need time to think about what to do next!

XOXO

Caleb huddled close to his father and Rini. He winced every time his mom was whipped with dark magic, but he couldn't do anything without getting in her way. In his weakened state and trying to help his mom out with what little power he could offer was really taxing.

"It's all my fault! I'm sorry Daddy! I was being selfish and dumb…" Rini hid her face in their father's shoulder, trembling with sobs.

"Rini…" Caleb soothed her, patting her head with a fond pat, instantly regretting it when his shoulder burned.

"I want to help but…" Rini's lip trembled. "I don't like seeing Mommy like this. I don't want the world to end!" Her crescent moon was always sensitive to her emotions, but he never saw it glow so bright. Her tears shimmered, weirdly gathered in a huge tear drop before silver light glowed all around her.

"So that's where it went. It was in me all along." Rini whispered in awe, holding in her little hands another Silver Crystal. Caleb was astounded as well but he supposed if the Silver Crystal would be attracted to anyone, it would be her. Despite the same blood that ran though his blood, he always knew that it was Rini who would receive the Crystal. Her watery eyes hardened in determination and she broke from his dad's arms.

"Rini!" His dad exclaimed and pulled her back roughly. They struggled for a little before Rini exhaled loudly and stilled.

"Daddy, we can't give up. I want to help Mommy. You have to let me." She insisted with wisdom beyond her age. His dad hesitated before Caleb put his hand on his arm.

"Dad, trust her." He pleaded, locking eyes with him, begging him to let go of her. After a deep, conceding breath, his dad nodded and let her go. Rini trudged up, fighting the cold winds that were tearing at her clothes. Caleb raised a hand, his finger tips glowing dark blue, summoning winds from the Earth to help his little sister reach their mom. It wasn't much, and his power didn't last very long, but it helped. Everyone watched as Rini held the crystal above her head, mimicking his mom's every move. Her blue school uniform transformed into her Moon Princess dress.

The Scouts exchanged looks, but Kunzite put a hand on Venus's shoulder with a very disapproving glare. "Don't. You can't."

Venus simply smiled and took his large hand into her smaller one. "I can do it if you help. You're life energy will protect us." He hesitated. "Trust me. You know our duty. Even little Rini is by her mother's side, doing what she can. Let us help them."

Caleb looked down at his chest, where a long silver chain hung, blinking amber with Rin's life force. Though he hated to remove it, Caleb slipped it off of his neck and crawled to Kunzite. He held out the necklace.

"You can watch over her Uncle just promise you'll give it back when this is over." Kunzite looked surprised, but took his precious necklace with a nod of thanks.

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

Caleb lifted his eyes to his mom and Rini and held his breath. "Moon Crystal Power!"

The air seemed to still, like time had stopped turning. He felt his blood warm and his heart slow as both dark and light powers collided like clashing galaxies. All his life he had known what his parents' duty was. The Scouts and Guards were warriors that no one could ever rival. And his little sister, she was destined to take after their mother once she was grown. Like he would take after their father. Sol System would always be united through these people. The ones who slept for thousands of years and were reborn this one last time. Their power…it was supreme, unrivaled, unbreakable…beautiful. Eternal.

He grew up with their stories, of the Scouts and Guards. Of love that had no end. Battles like Beryl, this one, Sailor Saturn's rebirth, Helios, Queen Nehelenia, the Sailor Stars, Sailor Galaxia…Chaos. This was the first time he ever witnessed the completeness of it, the power behind the battles. It was mesmerizing.

XOXO

Serena and Rini floated in the aftermath of the battle, in a sparking pink place that sizzled with Silver Crystal power.

"Did we die?" Serena thought out loud.

"Maybe." Rini responded. Serena smiled at the familiar, bratty tone.

"At least we saved everyone…though…"

"You broke your promise to Daddy." Rini retorted, finishing for Serena.

"Yeah…"

_"You're not dead just yet."_ Serena perked her ears to the teasing voice. _"I could never break my promise to Endymion."_

"Mommy!" Rini exclaimed, opening her eyes in excitement.

_"They're waiting for you. Return to them."_ Serena awoke with Darien violently shaking her shoulders. She moaned in annoyance.

"I didn't break my promise Devil Spawn." She muttered, hiding her smile in her frown as she opened her eyes. He looked relieved and then gave her one of his cocky Darien smiles that made her want to smack him and then ravish him in bed.

"Good thing you didn't or else I would have committed suicide and hunted you down in the afterlife to accuse you Meatball Head."

Serena snorted. "You're too much of a sissy to commit suicide." She sat up and grabbed two fistfuls of sweaty, silky hair. "But I love you anyways." She said and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"Uhhggg! Mom! Dad! That's so gross! We have a minor staring at you!" Caleb's was thoroughly disgusted and quickly covered Rini's eyes.

"Caleb, must we have a talk about the birds and the bees? If you're parents didn't kiss like they were swallowing each other's face, then they could never make little Rini here. There are certain steps to making a baby and this is one of them." Jadeite told him, clapping him on the back with a grin.

"I know how babies are made." Caleb growled, cursing the bright red blush that was stealing up his cheeks and burning his ears.

"Yes. I know." Venus skewered him with an all-knowing gaze. Caleb paled and looked at Kunzite in fear.

Serena broke away, a little dizzy from the lack of air she just experienced. Darien looked dazed and she smiled, kissing him one last time before turning to her group of friends. "I want a hamburger."

XOXO

Caleb rotated his shoulder, glad that it was only sore now and not screaming bloody murder. He sat outside the apartment balcony, drinking some orange juice and reading the morning paper just enjoying the morning air and sounds of the streets down below.

"Uh, you like reading that? Tch, just like your father." He grinned at his mother emerged on the balcony with old gray yoga pants and a shirt that was way too big to be her own. She kissed the top of his head before sliding in the chair opposite him.

"Morning sunshine. Have a nice sleep?"

His mom smiled in a secret womanly way and stretched like a cat. "Yep."

"When are Aunt Mina and Uncle Kunzite coming over?" He eagerly asked, setting his paper down. His mom lifted a brow.

"Oh? Anxious to see them or…someone else?" Her blue eyes twinkled merrily. His face heated up.

"Ah…" He was saved from answering when Rini skipped outside.

"All packed." She proudly declared.

"Good." His mom said and Rini climbed on her lap. "Are you ready?" She asked him.

"Yeah. We'll be leaving this afternoon."

"When is Rin going to get here? She has the other key." Rini demanded.

"Mina called. They're on their way." His mom told her, but looked at him when she did. He wondered how much she knew. She scared him just as much as his future mom did. He looked down, below to the sidewalk. It was about eight on the weekend so there weren't very many people out and about.

"Rini, go make some cereal for breakfast." His mother said. Caleb grew more nervous, again hating the way his cheeks were glowing with a brush. He needed to get away before the questioning started.

"Sit." His mom ordered when he stood. Immediately he sank back down, his back ram-rod straight. He didn't want to meet her eyes, but did anyways.

"How old are you?" She asked him, leaning back in her chair to wait for an answer.

"Sixteen." He mumbled.

"Do you know how old I was when I had you?" She asked. He nodded.

"The same age."

"That's right. Too young. Too naive and foolish to be a mother. It only took one time you know, one time after a battle in a place that was not too nice." She said the last part thoughtfully and leaned in and rested her elbow on the glass table. "I'm not saying that I regret having you Caleb. I would never in a million years change my mind about giving birth to you. But I should have waited. I should have not gave into to my curiosity and passions. I wish I had you later, I wish I was older. You know what I'm saying don't you?"

Caleb nodded. "Aunt Mina told you didn't she?"

She nodded, looking much wiser than an eighteen year old should. "It's scary and hard to be a teenage parent, having to do grown up things when you're still a kid yourself. Don't grow up too fast Caleb and wait. Please wait. Rin is too young as well…"

"But Dad is way older than you!" He protested but his mom held up her hand to stop him.

"I'm not saying that you can't be together. I'm saying don't be together... physically. I'm saying to wait. Think about her welfare as well."

Caleb sighed and threw himself back. "Do we have to talk about this?" He grumbled moodily.

"You would rather talk to your father? I can get him for you—"

Caleb bolted up. "No! No, I get what you're saying." To have to talk to his dad about this would be soooooo awkward. What if Uncle Kunzite found out? He would be dead meat! He heard the doorbell ring and Rini cry out.

"Rin!" The blood drained from his face.

"You look like you're going to be killed. Don't worry. I don't think Mina told him." His mom stood and opened the sliding door. That comment still didn't make him feel any better.

Rini had pulled Rin to the kitchen and told her that she would make her a bowl of Lucky Charms. Mina and his mom hugged and Kunzite and his Dad nodded in greeting. His dad was in his night clothes still, dark blue draw string pants and a black t-shirt.

"The others are on their way. They said they'll be here in a little. Rin has all of her things ready to go." Mina told them.

Caleb sank onto a blue bean bag, making little Caleb drop the toys he was playing with and run over. He began pulling on his arm, trying to get the older Caleb off of his beloved bean bag.

"Caleb. Share with…yourself." His mom scolded the toddler awkwardly. Darien chuckled and stood, grabbing the two year old up and slinging him over his shoulder. Little Caleb grunted, but then started to squeal loudly when his dad started tickling him.

About an hour later, the rest of the crew showed up. The large apartment was crowded and bustling with chatter. But when it grew closer to twelve, everyone knew it was time to head to the park. It was a quiet trip, with him and Rini in the back of his dad's sports car. Little Caleb was in his car seat, sleeping. Mina, Kunzite and Rin were in a car behind them. The rest followed in their own respected vehicles.

He was excited to go home, but at the same he was a bit sad as well. Rini was going to miss them. She kept staring their mom and dad, like she was memorizing their faces, memorizing this moment. The pink bunny bag pack their mom made for her was clutched tightly in her arms, filled with gifts from the Scouts and Guards.

They reached the park and the whole party walked to the large lake. Luna and Artemis stayed in the car in their cat forms to keep an eye on little Caleb while he slept. It had to be this park, because in the future, it would be the royal park of Crystal Tokyo. This is the place where his mom, dad and Scouts and Guards would be waiting for them in the future.

Raye stepped forward and leaned down, smiling at Rini. "I guess this is good bye." She said. Rini smiled back.

"Tell my romantic future to me some day okay?" Rini said. Darien stepped forward.

"Uh when you're thirty." He said. Everyone thought it was a joke but Caleb wasn't too sure.

"Take care of yourself." Ami stood next to Raye.

"Yeah munchkin. Don't give us a hard time in the future." Zoicite grinned, wrapping his arm around Ami's shoulder.

"I never do Uncle!" Rini protested playfully then looked back at Ami. "Help me with my homework later okay?"

Lita was next. "Say hello to the future Scouts for us and give all my boys a big hug. They really missed you."

"I will, but if Noel gives me a noogie I get to hit him right?"

Everyone laughed. "Sure, just don't hit him where it hurts." Nephrite said.

Rini frowned. "Where would that be?"

Lita rolled her eyes and Mina cleared her throat. "Raye will probably tell you when you're older." She patted Rini's head. "Don't wet your bed anymore. You mom sucks at doing laundry. Why do you think your dad does it all?"

"Hey! The washing machine and I have a complicated relationship!" Serena said in protest.

"I won't." Rini promised and turned to her mom. They stared at one another for a long time before Serena dropped to her knees and Rini ran up to her, dropping her Luna P. They hugged for a long time.

"Serena, its time to say goodbye. You have to let go." Darien said with a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." Serena mumbled and kissed the top f Rini's head one last time before letting her go. She wiped the stray tears from her cheeks and Rini's. Darien pulled her to her feet and Rini hugged him one last time.

"Thank you for everything you've done mommy, daddy." Rini said before running back to Rin and Caleb. "Everyone, thank you." She said.

Rin hugged her young parents one last time, so did Caleb before they all gathered by the lake.

"Wait. I forgot to give you this." Kunzite stepped forward and withdrew something from his pants pocket. He held it out. The amber crystal glowed brightly in the sunlight, swinging majestically from the silver chain. He held it up to Caleb.

"Take good care of it." He said. Caleb read the secret message in his words and looked to the side at Rin who was blushing and avoiding his gaze. The sun made her silver hair glow around her head like a halo. He could see the chain of his necklace peeking under her pale blue sweater and it made his heart race. It was going to take some time for her to trust him, but she was wearing his necklace. That meant something. Right? He hoped it did.

"I will." He promised him and took the necklace, immediately placing it back around his neck. Rini grabbed his hand and Rin's hand and the time key glowed brightly against her chest. Magic enveloped him. He watched the scene fade in front of him, into pink and white, the colors morphed into an arched door, with someone leaning against the frame.

"Puu!" Rini cried. Caleb was glade to see Sailor Pluto as well. Since the whole fiasco happened, she and the outer had to maintain the time structure. Pluto manned the gates and the others roamed the halls, searching and killing yomans that would slip into a fissure to get to the door. When someone traveled in time, gates all over open. Sensitive monsters could find a way to into the time halls and could cause some major damage.

"Things went well it seems. I'm glad you all are alright." Said the time soldier.

"Thank you for all you have done for us." Caleb told her.

"Why don't you go in first Small Lady?" Pluto opened the door and Rini beamed, gave Pluto a quick hug before going through the door.

"Hey kids. Long time no see." Caleb turned to the familiar voice to see Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn emerge from the smoky halls.

"You guys looked terrible!" Rin exclaimed.

Uranus gave her a little amused smile. "We can't all look beautiful like you after a major battle little one." The blonde's usually perfect hair was mussed and she had black soot on her face. Her white gloves were dirty and she had a little cut on her thigh.

Rin blushed. "Are you guys all right?"

"A few minor abrasions but otherwise, alright." Saturn said. She didn't look to haggard. Her shiny black hair was smooth, barely brushing her shoulders and her large dark purple eyes looked just a little weary. He couldn't see where she was hurt, but the way she kinda leaned in her staff told him she was sore.

"Are you guys coming to the palace later? My mom and dad would want you there."

"Eh…We'll see." Uranus shrugged.

"We'll be there. I promised to play for them." Neptune told them, nudging Uranus's arm playfully. Her skirt was frayed at the end and she had a burn on her arm, but other than that, she didn't look worse for wear.

"I'm glad. We don't get to see you guys very often." Caleb said.

"Being intergalactic ambassadors is time consuming Little Prince." Saturn told him.

"Still…"

"Miss us that much?" Neptune teased.

"Of course!" Caleb exclaimed, blushing vividly at her amused expression. She was soooo pretty! "I mean—"

"Oh Gods." Rin muttered in annoyance and turned to Pluto. "May I pass?" She asked politely.

"Of course Princess."

"Wait! Rin!" Caleb called out, noticing his mistake and cursing himself mentally.

"Be careful Little Prince. Women can get jealous easily." Uranus told him making him blush even more. She was sooo pretty too! All of them were! Why did mom have to have such hot protectors?

"Oh? Were you getting jealous?" Neptune asked flirtatiously.

"A little." She admitted with a dark seductively playful look at her lover.

Caleb had to go now, things were getting too intense for his sixteen year old hormones. "I'll see you guys later then." He managed not to sputter even though his tongue felt heavy.

"See you Little Prince." Pluto said with a laugh in her eyes and let him pass with the other Outers giggling at him and his beet red face.

When he stepped into his own time, he felt the welcome greeting of warm air hit his face and ruffle his hair. The smell of flowers and grass filled his senses. Rin and Rini waited for him. Rin ignored him, but Rini grabbed his hand. As they walked, the large group of people he saw in the distance came more into focus.

His mom and dad stood in front of them. Behind them, all of his little cousins and the Guards and Scouts looking tired and pale, but otherwise, happy. Raye and Jadeite's twins each clung to a parent like koala bears. Lita and Nephrite's three boys immediately stopped fighting when they saw them. Mina and Kunzite were holding hands with Vahn standing close to his dad. Ami had a drooling Mika in her arms and Zoicite was holding Lia who waved crazily at them.

The sky was no longer black. Clear bright blue skies stretched as far as he could see. Below the hill they were on, the lake no longer there, was the Crystal Palace, sparkling with life, its pillars reaching to the heavens.

Rini ran through the long grass and flowers, making him and Rin jog behind her. She stopped abruptly and did the cutest thing he ever saw her do. She curtsied, bowing her head before looking up with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy!" She cried in joy and ran into Neo-Queen Serenity's waiting arms. Caleb ran to, wrapped his arms around both his little sister and his mother and hugged them, letting tears run down his cheeks. He felt his dad's hand on his head and he choked on a sob.

"Welcome Home." He heard her say. Yes, they were finally home. Finally…

END

XOXO


End file.
